Would You Be Mine
by kaisoosarang
Summary: [Chapter 10 Update] Mampukah Kyungsoo mendapatkan cinta dari seorang bangsawan Kim Jongin? Seperti apa perjuangan cinta keduanya? just enjoyed the story KAISOO Fics GS!
1. Chapter 1

Lantunan musik tradisional Korea itu terus berputar hangat di pendengaran Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mendesah bosan beberapa kali.

"Apa begini pernikahan keturunan bangsawan itu?" Tao yang tak kalah merasa bosan segera berujar, meneguk minumannya dengan kasar.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**.**

**By. Melanie**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter :: 1**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

"Ini membosankan." Luhan ikut-ikutan berujar.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi, hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar ucapan dua perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa perempuan sesempurna Baekhyun mau menjalani ritual pernikahan rumit begini? Bahkan pernikahannya terkesan seperti pernikahan zaman kerajaan dulu." Tao kembali mencibir, menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk berdampingan disana.

"Sudahlah~ yang paling merasa bosan adalah Baekhyun disini. Perempuan bebas seperti dia yang kemana-mana tak ingin diikat sekarang malah duduk diam seraya mendengarkan musik tradisional itu untuk beberapa jam, tak boleh bergerak dan berbicara seperti kita ini. Dia yang lebih tersiksa." Kyungsoo berujar, menyadarkan dua gadis yang sejak tadi tampak kesal. "Dia tak mengeluh sama sekali." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja dia tak mengeluh." Ujar Tao.

"Jika dia mengeluh maka _halmonie_ yang duduk disampingnya itu akan segera membatalkan pernikahan mereka." Luhan menyambung ucapan Tao seraya menatap nenek yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Bahkan _halmonie_ itu masih bersemangat, tak ada kejenuhan sama sekali di wajahnya." Ujar Luhan masih menatap nenek itu.

Kyungsoo dan Tao menatap objek yang dipandang Luhan dan mengangguk. "Benar. Aku dengar itu _halmonie_ Chanyeol dari _umma_nya. Dan aku dengar lagi _umma_ Chanyeol itu masih berdarah bangsawan."

"Bangsawan kerajaan apa? Silla? Joseon?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya terkekeh.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku kira kerajaan yang lebih tua lagi sampai mereka harus membudidayakan ritual mengerikan itu di dunia modern seperti sekarang." Jawab Tao.

Mereka terkekeh lagi, sepertinya benar-benar puas membicarakan ritual kuno yang tengah dijalani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tampak seperti badut, memakai bulatan merah di kedua pipinya." Luhan yang kembali menatap Baekhyun didepan sana mulai menahan tawa. "Tak pernah dia sekonyol ini. Biasanya dia akan berdandan alami dan akan marah jika aku berikan lipstik senada dengan warna bibirnya. Sekarang malah lipstik merah darah itu dia poleskan di kedua pipinya." Ujar Luhan lagi, masih menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo dan Tao ikut menahan tawa. "Cukup Luhan-_ah_. Jangan menganggunya lagi. Dia sudah menderita karena pernikahan ini dan jangan tambah lagi penderitaannya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Salah siapa menerima lamaran Chanyeol itu? Harusnya dia sudah tahu dari lama jika _umma_ Chanyeol itu keturunan bangsawan dan sudah memikirkan dampak membosankan begini dalam pernikahannya." Tao berkomentar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah terlanjur mencintai lelaki itu, mau mundurpun tak akan bisa. Pasrah dan menerima adalah jalan satu-satunya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk. "Benar. Aku yakin jika tak dilandasi cinta yang begitu kuat, Baekhyun mungkin sudah berteriak gila-gilaan untuk menyerukan rasa bosannya disana, tapi lihat." Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Kyungsoo dan Tao menahan kekehannya saat mendapati mata Baekhyun terpejam sebentar, lalu terbuka lagi. Walau sedikit jauh jarak mereka duduk dengan tempat upacara itu tapi mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Baekhyun yang sudah tak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi, diambang batas terbukanya.

"Ya Tuhan. Ada yang bisa menyelamatkan dia dari sana?" Tanya Tao.

Tawa Kyungsoo dan Luhan pecah, sungguh menikmati wajah menderita Baekhyun dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan dia gara-gara pangerannya ada disana, malah menjerumuskannya." Jawab Luhan diantara tawa.

"Ya Tuhan, kuharap dia bertahan untuk beberapa jam kedepan." Ujar Kyungsoo, tulus berharap untuk kesanggupan sepupunya.

"_Sayang_~"

Mengetahui gelagat mengantuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mengenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun, menyembunyikan tautan tangan mereka dalam lengan pakaian luar biasa besar yang mereka tengah kenakan.

"_Hm_?" Jawab Baekhyun lirih, mencoba membuka matanya dan menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping. Mahkota luar biasa berat itu ada diatas kepala Baekhyun dan bagaimana dia bisa membawa mahkota berat itu selama beberapa jam terakhir ini? Baekhyun saja salut oleh ketahanan tubuhnya.

"_Sebentar_ _lagi_." Chanyeol berujar masih berbisik, tak menatap Baekhyun karena di hadapannya para tetua masih melangsungkan upacara. Bisa habis dia jika ketahuan berbicara.

"_Iya_. _Aku mengerti_~" Baekhyun balas berbisik, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Chanyeol seolah mencari pegangan.

"_Tapi pakaian ini membuat tubuhku berkeringan Yeol-ah~_" Baekhyun hampir menangis. "_Bahkan mahkota ini membuat leherku semakin tertanam. Aku merasa leherku memendek karena beban berat ini_…" Rengek Baekhyun.

"_Ssst_…" Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun beberapa kali, mencoba membuat gadis itu nyaman dengan usapannya. "_Sebentar lagi ya_? _Tolong bertahan untukku_." Bisik Chanyeol lagi.

"_Hm_… _aku mengerti_." Baekhyun berujar lemah, menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha meringankan mahkota seberat baja itu diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun harus berusaha nyaman dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan agar bisa melewati masa sulit ini, Baekhyun mencoba.

'_Setidaknya ada Chanyeol disampingku.'_ Batin Baekhyun sebelum kembali menatap fokus akan tetua yang masih saja mengumandangkan syair yang Baekhyun tak mengerti._ 'Dan kau harus membayar untuk ini setelahnya, sayang._' Batin Baekhyun lagi, kali ini gadis itu bisa tersenyum walau sekilas.

| From: Byun Baekhyun

Selamatkan aku. Save me. |

Pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponsel Kyungsoo sontak membuat tawaan tiga gadis itu menguar lagi. Mereka segera menatap asal upacara dan mendapati tatapan memohon Baekhyun pada mereka.

| To: Byun Baekhyun

Minta Chanyeol menyelamatkanmu. |

Tao yang membalas pesan singkat itu, sejak tadi dirinya begitu ingin mengolok Baekhyun.

| From: Byun Baekhyun

Tak bisa, dia malah mengatakan bertahan saja. Kepalaku sudah hampir pecah memakai mahkota ini dan syair yang mereka lantunkan membuatku ingin tertidur. Tak bisakah kalian menyelamatkanku? |

"Biar aku." Luhan merampas ponsel dari tangan Tao dan mengetikkan balasan untuk Baekhyun.

| To: Byun Baekhyun

Dan kami dirajam habis-habisan oleh pihak kerajaan karena menggagalkan pernikahan keturunannya. Mengerikan sekali jika itu terjadi. |

Luhan menahan senyum kala melihat balasan pesannya sudah terkirim.

| From: Byun Baekhyun

Tapi ini menyiksaku. Tolong. Please save me. |

Balas Baekhyun lagi.

| To: Byun Baekhyun

Sudah. Nikmati saja sayang. |

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang membalas. Mereka bertiga kembali menatap Baekhyun disana dan tersenyum seraya mengepalkan tangannya tanda menyemangati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk lirih.

"Lehernya kram. Tak bisa ditawar lagi." Ujar Luhan seraya terkekeh.

"Bahkan keringatnya sudah membajiri seluruh tubuhnya. Coba saja." Tebak Tao.

"Kalian ini, sudah jangan mengejeknya lagi. Jika kalian yang berada diposisinya bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tak akan. Itu mengerikan sekali." Tao segera berujar, bergidik ngeri. "Untung Kris-ku dari keluarga biasa saja, mengerikan jika berasal dari kalangan bangsawan juga. Mungkin aku akan meminta disuntikkan daya tahan tubuh setiap harinya sebelum upacara membosankan itu tiba." Sambung Tao.

"Aku juga. Ini mimpi buruk dan Sehun tak akan mau membuatku sengsara." Ujar Luhan. "Beruntung kita tak jatuh cinta dengan kalangan bangsawan." Sambung Luhan.

"Benar." Tao menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu, _eonnie_? Hanya kau yang betah menyendiri diantara kami. Kau tak mau melirik lelaki yang mengejarmu?" Tanya Tao, baru menyadari kesendirian Kyungsoo selama ini dan gadis itu betah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku belum berpikir sampai di sana." Jawabnya.

"Ayolah. Bahkan kau didahului Baekhyun, kau tak mencemaskan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. "Jika aku ditakdirkan akan menikah ya akan menikah. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Siapa lagi yang ingin kau temukan?" Tanya Tao.

"Junmyeon? Kau tolak dengan alasan kau menganggapnya saudara." Ujar Luhan.

"Kenapa mendadak membicarakan Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Jelas. Dia adalah salah satu korban yang kau tolak mentah-mentah diantara ratusan lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Jawab Luhan cepat.

"Lagipula kau ingin mendapatkan lelaki yang seperti apa _eonnie_? Seperti Chanyeol dari kalangan bangsawan begitu?" Tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Boleh. Jika Chanyeol mempunyai adik lelaki maka aku mau menikahi adiknya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dan mengikuti ritual yang bahkan _halmoni_ serta _harabojie_nya turun tangan? Oh tolonglah _eonnie_. Kau tak sekuat Baekhyun." Ujar Tao lagi.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya sekilas. "Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan kalian saja tadi dan bukankah Chanyeol tak memiliki adik? Kenapa kalian heboh begini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ benar juga." Tao dan Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi lebih baik kau segera memilih lelaki _eonnie_. Baekhyun saja sudah menikah, kau tak mau dikalahkan olehnya bukan?" Tanya Tao.

"Jodoh Baekhyun datang cepat dan jodohku datang agak terlambat, jadi kenapa aku harus mencarinya kepenjuru dunia jika dia belum datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Bahkan Kris dan Sehun bisa saja bukan jodoh kalian." Sambungnya.

"_YA DO KYUNGSOO_!" Teriak Tao dan Luhan bersamaan.

Serangkaian upacara melelahkan itu dijalani oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa kendala, mengalir sampai malam menyapa mereka. Dan karena malam adalah khusus pesta untuk teman mereka, Baekhyun sudah berbalut gaun indah kini, melepas semua atribut bangsawan yang ia kenakan dari pagi hari sampai sore tadi.

"Akhirnya." Tao menggandeng lengan kiri Baekhyun saat melihat gadis itu mendekati mereka.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tiga orang itu cepat.

"Iya. Kami juga." Kyungsoo menjawab saat pelukan mereka sudah selesai.

"Bagaimana _Baekhyun-ah_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan segera bertanya dan menatap cemas akan Baekhyun.

"Hm… leherku sedikit kram dan tubuhku nyaris mati rasa. Nanti setelah berdua dengan Chanyeol aku akan meminta lelaki itu untuk memijat tubuhku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Bukan memijatkanmu, dia malah menorehkan tanda disana-sini nanti." Ujar Tao cepat, membuat Baekhyun menunduk dengan rona malu.

"_Ya_~ kalian seharusnya jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu." Ujar Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo, Tao dan Luhan terkekeh sebentar.

"Tapi aku lihat kau baik-baik saja. Malah wajahmu semakin merona." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Apa menjadi istri kalangan bangsawan begitu membahagiakan seperti ini?" Selidik Luhan.

"_Ya_~" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Luhan sekilas, membuat Luhan meringis tertahan.

"Sakit Baek" Ujar Luhan seraya mengusap lengannya beberapa kali.

"Makanya jangan menggodaku lagi." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Wajah bahagiamu itu membuat kami ingin selalu menggodamu." Jawab Tao.

"_Ya_~ kalian kenapa malah membuatku semakin gugup begini?" Baekhyun menatap tiga perempuan itu dengan wajah cemberut, pura-pura merajuk.

"Kapan lagi kami bisa menggodamu begini _eonnie_? Bahkan tinggal menghitung detik kau akan menjadi milik Chanyeol itu mutlak, kami tak bisa menggodamu lagi." Ujar Luhan.

"Kyungie. Bantu aku." Baekhyun mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, membuat pelukan Tao di lengannya berakhir dan segera meminta perlindungan Kyungsoo. "Mereka menjahatiku, Kyungie-ya." Rengek Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan mereka." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_YA_! Kau ini." Baekhyun menahan teriakannya, kesal mendapati ucapan Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah _Onnie_. Kapan lagi mendengar godaan kami? Jangan mempermasalahkan itu lagi dan cepat panggil pelayan. Kami sudah sangat lapar sejak tadi siang hanya disugukan minuman saja." Ujar Tao.

"Makanan? Kalian pikir aku tak tahu?" Dengus Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kalian makan dengan lahapnya dan membiarkan aku mati kelaparan menahan panas disana. Kalian pikir aku tak tahu kalian membawa pizza dari Seoul tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"_Aigoo_~ mata anak ini patut dicemaskan. Dari jarak jauh saja dia bisa mengenali kotak yang kita bawa tadi." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura frustasi.

"Benar. Chanyeol tak akan bisa berselingkuh jika begini." Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Jika dia melakukan itu." Baekhyun menggeram. "Akan kuhabisi dia." Ujarnya dengan mengepalkan tangan.

"_Aigoo_~"

Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Sudah jangan tertawa terus. Mana kado pernikahanku?" Baekhyun menginterupsi tawaan itu dan menatap mereka dengan penuh tuntutan.

"Dalam perjalanan. Kris dan Sehun masih ada kerjaan dan baru bisa kesini sore tadi, sebentar lagi mereka datang." Jawab Tao.

"Ah~ pantas sejak tadi aku tak melihat dua orang itu." Ujar Baekhyun. "Lalu Junmyeon-mu mana Kyungie?" Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo, balas menggoda gadis itu.

"Apa? Junmyeon-ku?" Kyungsoo mendelik, seakan kesal dengan panggilan itu.

"Tentu saja. Junmyeon-nya Kyungsoo mana?" Tao balas menggoda.

"_Aish_! Kenapa malah sekarang aku yang dipojokkan?" Ratap Kyungsoo.

Tawaan itu kembali meluncur, menertawakan Kyungsoo yang tampak frustasi.

Kyungsoo diam, membiarkan tiga orang itu menertawakannya. Gadis itu lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangan dan sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tamu yang kebetulan teman-teman bisnis Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tak terlalu mengenalnya, sampai mata Kyungsoo berhenti tepat pada sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan seseorang.

"Siapa dia?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun tetapi matanya masih menatap sosok asing itu.

"Ah~" Baekhyun ikut menatap arah pandang Kyungsoo agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Oh dia…" Ujar Baekhyun. "Dia Kim Jongin, sepupu Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol memiliki sepupu." Ujar Tao.

"Apa bisa dibilang itu si Kim itu adik Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bisa. Mereka dekat seperti saudara dan Chanyeol menganggapnya adik kandung." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Wah! Sekarang giliranmu _eonnie_." Tao menatap Kyungsoo licik.

"Ah? Apa?" Kyungsoo terkesiap lalu segera menatap Tao.

"Adik Chanyeol." Ujar Luhan tak kalah licik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan adik Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi kami membahas upacara pernikahanmu dan bersyukur jika Kris serta Sehun bukan dari keluarga bangsawan."

"_YA_!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, melotot tajam pada Luhan dan Tao.

"Tenang dulu Baekie." Luhan segera menambahkan.

"Iya. Kau main emosi saja." Cibir Ryewook.

"Masalahnya kalian mengejek suamiku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"_Aish_! Permasalahnnya bukan itu." Seru Tao.

"Apa?" Tuntut Baekhyun.

"Kami membicarakan lelaki yang ingin dinikahi Kyungsoo dan dia bilang dia akan menikahi adik Chanyeol. Bagaimana menurutmu, bukankah dia sekarang kena batunya?" Tanya Tao.

"_OMO_! Kau mengatakan begitu kyung?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Aku.. aku hanya bercanda saja agar mereka diam tadi." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ucapanmu itu menjadi nyata Kyungie. Hadapilah adik sepupunya Chanyeol. Kim Jongin itu… kau harus menikahinya secepat mungkin." Seru Luhan dan Tao.

"Kalian gila?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik, melirik sebentar sosok yang masih berbincang hangat dengan Chanyeol.

"Iya. Kalian jangan gila." Baekhyun ikut berseru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia, Kim Jongin itu cucu yang paling dekat sekaligus cucu tersayang _halmonie_. Dia besar dan tumbuh di lingkungan kuno ini dan kalian bisa pikirkan bagaimana disayangnya dia oleh _halmonie_. Aku dengar saat dia menuntut ilmu, kuliah keluar Negeri saja mendapat banyak rintangan, untunglah _halmonie_ mau melepasnya dengan bujukan dan rayuan yang sedikit lama." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Tao.

"Tentu ada masalahnya. Karena dia cucu kesayangan dan sangat dekat dengan lingkungan ini maka dia tak bisa seenaknya, begitu juga dengan menikah. Dia akan dijodohkan dan _halmonie _sendiri yang akan mencarikannya istri." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hah! Dijodohkan? Yang benar saja? Dia mau?" Tanya Tao.

Baekhyun mengendikkan kedua bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kim Jongin itu sudah memohon untuk kelangsungan sekolahnya dulu. Memohon untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Dan masalah istri dia tak bisa memohon lagi, bahasa kasarnya dia pasrah akan keputusan keluarga nanti." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah~ mengerikan sekali. Dia lelaki dan kenapa tak boleh menentukan siapa gadis yang akan dinikahinya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Peraturan, Luhan-_ah. _Adat kita berbeda dengan adat mereka. Jadi mau menolak ataupun melawan percuma saja." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Tenang kyungie. Kau bisa menggoda Kim Jongin itu dan mengatakan jika kau mau menikah dengannya. Nanti dia akan mengenalkanmu pada _haraboji_ serta _halmonie_ kesayangannya itu dan BANG! Kau akan menikah dengannya, menikahi tuan Kim Jongin itu." Ujar Tao.

"Itu juga tak bisa." Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Karena dari berita yang beredar, _halmonie_ sudah menetapkan calon untuknya." Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo sedikit membulatkan matanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jika bukan gadis dari keluarga Seo, dia akan menikah dengan gadis dari keluarga Lee, atau jika tidak gadis dari keluarga Jung." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Kali ini mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

Kyungsoo mengikuti acara penutupan itu karena Baekhyun memintanya. Selain dihadiri orang tua, Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo ikut menjadi walinya juga.

Kyungsoo diam dalam duduk tetapi matanya sesekali menatap kedepan, pada wajah tampan milik lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

Lelaki itu juga tampak tenang dalam duduknya, tak risih sama sekali dan mau mendengarkan dengan seksama upacara itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit sekilas bibirnya lalu menunduk, menyesalkan dirinya kenapa harus hidup di dunia modern seperti di Seoul. '_Beruntungnya menjadi gadis dari keluarga Seo, Lee dan Jung itu.' _Batin Kyungsoo.

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta akan sosok Jongin. Lelaki itu, dari punggungnya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo lupa diri, apalagi menatap wajahnya, Kyungsoo bisa gila dalam sekejap. Tak pernah dia merasakan perasaan semenggebu ini pada lelaki lain. Bahkan pada Junmyeon yang sangat dekat dengannya juga tidak.

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Kenapa dia malah dibutakan dengan sosok asing itu? Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan cinta dan saat Kyungsoo ingin menampiknya tetap saja rasa hangat itu kembali hadir, lalu dampaknya membuat Kyungsoo harus kembali melirik sosok didepan sana.

Dan untuk tatapan kali ini berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu juga menatapnya, membuat mata mereka berdua bertemu tatap. Kyungsoo kaget, lalu mulai menunduk salah tingkah. Apa lelaki itu merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi? Apa dia curiga? Kyungsoo mati kutu untuk beberapa saat dan tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati atas kelancangan matanya yang terus melirik lelaki itu. Baru saja akan menjalankan misi mendekati lelaki itu tetapi sudah kalah telak diawal.

Tsk!

"Kemana perginya dua pasangan super cerewet itu tadi?" Saat upacara penutupan selesai Chanyeol segera bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Mereka sudah pulang sejak tadi, sebelum upacara penutupan dimulai." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah~ jarak Seoul kesini memang jauh, pantas mereka cepat pulang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mulai menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di lantai yang beralaskan bantal khusus untuk duduk itu.

"Apa lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Lelahnya berkurang." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ah~ mana Jongin tadi?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan.

"Yeol-_ah_." Baekhyun memanggil suaminya sebentar.

"Hm?" Chanyeol segera menatap Baekhyun. "Ada apa sayang?" Jawabnya, kembali mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Tak sabar ingin melanjutkan yang lebih?" Kali ini Chanyeol berbisik, membuat rona merah itu tercetak jelas di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada sangat dekat dengan dadanya.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Itu… Kim Jonginmu itu bisakah kau kenalkan pada sepupuku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera mengangguk. "Bisa tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Boleh. Hanya berkenalan saja bukan?" Ujarnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Jika perlu kau nikahkan mereka." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau gila? Aku bisa dibunuh _halmonie_." Ujar Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hanya berkenalan." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sepertinya cinta pada pandangan pertama." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Miris sekali. Kenapa Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak kita?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jejakmu." Koreksi Baekhyun cepat. "Kau yang jatuh cinta lebih dulu padaku." Tambahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis itu sebelum mengecup lembut bibir istrinya.

"Jongin-_ah_, ini Do Kyungsoo. sepupu istriku." Chanyeol segera memperkenalkan mereka berdua saat sudah berhadapan.

"Ah~ aku Kim Jongin." Jongin berujar, belum mau menatap mata Kyungsoo dan membungkuk sekilas.

"Do Kyungsoo." Balas Kyungsoo seraya membungkuk.

"Karena beberapa bulan ini Kyungsoo tak boleh pulang karena terikat akan aturan adat pernikahan, jadi mohon kau ikut menjaga Kyungsooya jongin" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Iya. Akan aku usahakan nanti _noona_." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dengan lekat. Kim Jongin begitu kaku untuk ukuran lelaki pada umumnya.

"Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?" Jongin yang memberanikan diri menatap Kyungsoo kembali memergoki ulah gadis itu, menatap intens wajahnya.

"Tidak ada. Maaf." Ujar Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin mengangguk kikuk. "Dimana _sunbaenim_ akan tidur malam ini?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa? _Sunbaenim_? Kau kira dia seniormu? Panggil _noona _saja Jongin-ah, dia kakakmu sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah~ iya. Jika _Noona_-_nim_ tidak keberatan." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum salah tingkah. "Tentu tidak." Jawabnya.

"Dan masalah menginap, bagaimana Kyungsoo tidur rumahmu saja Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertanya bersamaan. "Kau gila _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jika disini Kyungsoo akan tidur di luar. Apa kau tak tahu jika orang tuaku, orang tua Baekhyun, _halmonie_, _haraboji_ bahkan para tetua akan menginap disini? Kyungsoo ingin ditempatkan dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin terdiam. Membenarkan setiap ucapan Chanyeol. "Jika begitu, apa _noona-nim_ mau menginap sementara di rumahku?" Tanya Jongin ramah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan. "Jika tak menyusahkanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas. "Tentu tidak. Nanti kita kembali bersama orang tuaku. Rumahku dekat dari sini. Tinggal jalan kaki saja." Ujarnya.

"Ah~ iya." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Empat orang itu berjalan di bawah langit kelam, tak ada yang berniat membuka suara sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo yang kewalahan menggunakan hak tingginya berjalan sejauh itu mulai mendesah lelah. Tadi kata Jongin rumahnya dekat, sejauh ini dibilang dekat? Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati dan menyayangkan betisnya yang membengkak besok pagi.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, sejak tadi tatapan wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di sebelahnya sudah tercipta, memandangnya lekat.

"_Dimana kau mendapatkan anak ini Jongin?"_

Suara ibu Jongin terdengar, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya karena tak mengerti ucapan ibu Jongin itu. Bahasa daerah.

Jongin yang berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya tepat didepan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. _"Dia sepupu Baekhyun noona, umma."_ Jongin juga menjawab dengan bahasa daerah, tambah membuat Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"_Aigoo~ anak kecil seperti ini kenapa bisa masuk kelingkungan kita? Jika tetangga tahu ada gadis berdandan begini heboh maka akan dikatakan penjaga kedai di Seoul sana."_ Cibir ibunya, masih menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir sekilas. Walau dia tak mengerti ucapan mereka, tapi tatapan menusuk wanita paruh baya itu terarah padanya, bagaimana Kyungsoo tak tersinggung.

Jongin terkekeh. _"Gadis desa dengan gadis kota berbeda umma."_ Jawab Jongin.

"_Benar Chul-ah. Mana ada gadis kota yang berpakaian hanbok. Mati kepanasan mereka."_ Ayahnya yang sejak tadi diam mulai berujar.

"_Tapi Hannie. Lihat gadis kecil ini, berdandan seperti itu apa dia pikir dia terlihat cantik?"_ Tanya ibu Jongin.

"_Dia hanya memoles sedikit wajahnya dengan bedak umma. Dan memakai sepatu hak tinggi itu bukan dandanan yang wah."_ Bela Jongin.

"_Benar. Sudah jangan mengejek anak gadis orang."_ Hangeng kembali berujar, terus berjalan tanpa mau menatap kebelakang.

"_Haah~ baiklah. Gadis kecil seperti dia bisa dimaafkan. Mungkin dia baru menginjak masa puber, jadi begini."_ Ujar Heechul lagi.

"_Umma. Dia bahkan lebih tua satu tahun dariku."_ Jawab Jongin.

"_Apa_?" Heechul berteriak lantang, menatap Kyungsoo lagi tak percaya. _"Tidak mungkin. Apa yang ia tanamkan pada wajahnya?"_ Sambung Heechul.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Sungguh tak mengerti akan perbincangan tiga orang itu dan tak berniat menanyakannya.

Jongin menghentikan langkah dan menatap kebelakang, tepat pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa lelah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ah~ sedikit." Ujar Kyungsoo, ikut menghentikan langkahnya sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Tinggal satu turunan dan satu tanjakan lagi, di dekat bukit itu rumahnya." Ujar Heechul, kali ini dengan bahasa Seoul yang Kyungsoo mengerti.

Kyungsoo menatap arah bukit dan dari temaramnya langit Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui jarak itu sungguh jauh. "Kau bilang dari rumah Chanyeol tadi dekat." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, menatap Jongin kesal.

Jongin terkekeh. "Maaf. Aku lupa jika _noona-nim_ datang dari Seoul dan tak pernah berjalan kaki." Ujar Jongin. "Naik ke punggungku saja bagaimana? Aku akan menggendong _noona-nim_." Ujar Jongin.

"Jangan gila Jongin." Heechul yang sudah berada di samping Hangeng segera menatap Jongin. "Apa kata tetangga jika melihatmu menggendong anak gadis orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa kita." Ujar Heechul lagi.

"Dia keluarga kita _umma_. Keluarga Baekhyun _noona_." Jawab Jongin.

"Chullie, biarkan Jongin menggendongnya. Tak bisa kita memaksakan anak gadis orang berjalan jauh begini." Hangeng segera berujar.

"Tapi Hannie, bahkan rumah kita dekat."

"Dekat menurut kita, bagi gadis itu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"_Aish_! Terserah saja." Heechul menghentakkan kakinya sekilas lalu melangkah lebih dulu.

"Aku juga menggendongmu, bagaimana?" Hangeng segera menyusul.

"Tidak! Aku marah denganmu yang sejak tadi tak pernah membelaku." Jawab Heechul.

"Ayolah sayang. Jangan mencemburui Jongin dan kekasihnya."

"Apa? Bahkan kita belum mengenal gadis itu, bagaimana bisa menjadi kekasih Jongin."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap dua orang itu sampai mengecil di turunan jalan tetapi masih dapat mereka dengar suara samar-samar Heechul dan Hangeng disana.

Ibu Jongin sungguh sinis padanya, Kyungsoo sedikit takut kala tatapan tajam dan ucapan sinis milik wanita paruh baya itu terpancar untuknya. Wanita paruh baya itu tak menunjukkan sikap ramah sama sekali pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sekilas. Sudah sangat jelas jika ibu Jongin anti dengan gadis kota seperti dirinya. Kyungsoo sudah kalah telak di dua babak dan sepertinya tak memiliki harapan untuk menang.

"Haah~" Kyungsoo mendesah lirih, terdengar pasrah.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**T. B. C**

Mind to RnR ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih menatap punggung dua orang itu sampai benar-benar mengecil di tengah kegelapan, lalu tanpa disadari, Kyungsoo menatap punggung ibu Jongin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ayo _noona-nim_. Malam semakin larut." Jongin membuka suara pertama kali, segera berjongkok memunggungi Kyungsoo, mempersilahkan gadis itu dengan sopan.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**.**

**By. Melanie**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter :: 2**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

Kyungsoo terkesiap. "A-apa tak masalah? Benar kata _umma_mu, nanti ada yang menggunjing." Kyungsoo tahu dengan jelas bagaimana mulut orang-orang desa. Akan sangat mudah menyebarkan omongan saat mendapati sesuatu hal yang aneh.

"Tidak. Jika digunjingpun mereka tak akan menyebarkannya sampai keluar, paling jauh sampai di meja makan saja." Ujar Jongin. "Cepat _noona-nim_. Kita tertinggal jauh dari orang tuaku." Sambung Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersadar, dengan ragu mendekati Jongin dan mulai memeluk leher lelaki itu. Wangi maskulin yang terkuar dari tubuh itu dapat Kyungsoo hirup, wangi baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya dimanapun.

"Apa bisa? Aku berat tidak?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Jongin sudah berdiri, membawa tubuhnya ikut serta.

"Tidak. _Noona-nim_ ringan bagai kapas." Jawab Jongin dengan kekehan seraya mulai berjalan, membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Mereka bilang tubuhku gendut. Kau tak merasa berat?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali." Ujar lelaki itu. "Udara makin dingin _noona-nim_. Jika _noona_-_nim_ kedinginan maka berlindung saja dibalik punggungku." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap belakang kepala itu lalu tanpa basa-basi memeluk leher Jongin lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung hangat itu.

Baru beberapa jam mereka berkenalan tapi Kyungsoo sudah merasa nyaman pada Jongin. Tak salah lagi, Kyungsoo yakin ia tengah jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

Jika begini, menghadapi ritual lebih melelahkan dari Baekhyun Kyungsoo mau, asal dirinya bisa mendapatkan Jongin, menikah dengannya lalu menjadi istrinya. Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali.

"Apa _noona_-_nim_ mengantuk?" Jongin bertanya karena sejak tadi tak ada ucapan apapun dari Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Sedikit." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas. "Tidur saja _noona_-nim. Aku tahu bagaimana lelahnya mengikuti upacara membosankan itu tadi." Ujar Jongin.

"Hm~" Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. "Sangat membosankan." Sambungnya.

Jongin kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan jujur itu.

"Dan sepertinya ibumu tak menyukaiku." Kembali Kyungsoo berujar.

"Apa? Kenapa _noona_-_nim_ bisa mengatakan begitu?" Jongin sedikit menatap kekiri tepat pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Jongin. "Sejak tadi ibumu menatapku tajam, belum lagi kalian menggunakan bahasa yang sulit kumengerti." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Ibuku memang seperti itu, _noona_-_nim_." Jelas Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Benar. Ibuku memang begitu sifatnya." Jongin sedikit membenarkan posisi tubuh Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. "Dia selalu tak ramah dengan orang baru, tapi hanya diawal saja." Ujar Jongin.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo bergumam sebentar, lalu menguap. "Aku tahu aku orang asing, tapi apa harus ibumu juga tak ramah padaku? Bahkan aku keluarga dari Baekhyun." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini mulai memejamkan matanya. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo menahan kantuk dan sepertinya sekarang puncak dari segala kesadarannya.

"Mungkin karena…" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menatap ke kiri lagi, kali ini bertatapan dengan wajah pulas Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum sekilas. "Mungkin karena kau manis, ibuku belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis sepertimu." Ujar Jongin lirih, entah kemana bahasa formal yang sejak tadi ia keluarkan. Mungkin hilang bersama dengan tertidurnya Kyungsoo.

Heechul dan Hangeng sudah sampai di rumah mereka lebih dulu, tetapi karena Heechul yang tak mau masuk membuat mereka berdua kini menunggu diluar, dekat gerbang utama rumah mereka.

"Kemana mereka?" Heechul berdiri dan menatap arah jalan. "Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai selama ini?" Tanya Heechul.

"Chul-_ah_, sudahlah. Mana tahu ada sesuatu yang mereka lakukan, makanya terlambat." Hangeng menjawab. "Kita masuk saja ya? Disini dingin sekali." Ujar Hangeng.

Heechul menatap Hangeng lekat. "Kau ini. Kenapa bisa santai sekali?" Heechul masih menatap Hangeng. "Bahkan anakmu tengah digoda gadis lain, dan kau malah bersikap biasa saja." Omel Heechul.

"_Aigoo_~ gadis tadi tak menggoda Jongin, dia hanya ingin menginap, jadi kau jangan terlalu ketakutan begitu." Ujar Hangeng.

"Kau ini tak tahu ya? Anak kita itu harus bersih dari apapun. Yang boleh mendekatinya selain kita hanya calon istrinya saja." Ujar Heechul.

"Tapi gadis itu sudah menjadi keluarga jauh kita, bukan? Apa yang salah?" Tanya Hangeng.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kenapa kau tak pernah membelaku? Kau suka sekali memperolok aku." Mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca, jurus terampuhnya agar Hangeng mau membela dia.

"_Aigoo_~" Hangeng segera mendekati Heechul, memeluk istrinya erat. "Sudah memiliki dua anak tapi masih saja cengeng begini." Bukan membujuknya, Hangeng malah semakin membuat Heechul menangis kencang.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali." Masih sempat-sempatnya Heechul berteriak diantara isakannya.

Hangeng tersenyum geli tanpa mau melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Jangan tunjukkan taringmu di depan orang asing. Itu akan membekaskan kesan yang tak baik, apa lagi pada gadis sepolos dia." Ujar Hangeng.

Heechul mengusap air matanya sebentar dan mendongak, menatap mata Hangeng. "Jangan bilang kau menyukai gadis manipulasi itu." Heechul menatap sinis.

"Apa? Gadis manipulasi?" Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Gadis itu gadis manipulasi, percaya padaku. Dia tak baik." Ujar Heechul.

"Sstt… tak boleh memfitnah anak gadis orang sayang." Hangeng berujar seraya menyentuh dahi Heechul dengan telunjuknya.

Heechul mencibir. "Kau selalu begini. Kau yang menuduhku sembarangan." Ujarnya.

"_Aigoo_~ lihat ini. Minseok dan Jongin harus melihat bagaimana ekspressimu jika tengah merajuk." Hangeng sedikit terkekeh. "Kacau sekali." Sambungnya.

Heechul tersentak, cukup kaget saat mendengar ucapan Hangeng tadi. "Minseok~" Heechul menggumam pelan, entah kenapa tatapannya mulai menerawang.

Hangeng tersadar, begitu menyesal saat mengetahui dirinya sudah mengatakan suatu hal yang sangat sensitif.

Dan saat Hangeng mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Heechul, Jongin terlihat diujung jalan, melangkah sampai kini sudah berada didekat mereka. "Ah~ Jongin dan kekasihnya." Hangeng melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum melihat Jongin.

"Dia bukan kekasihnya." Koreksi Heechul cepat, membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Jongin. "Apa-apaan ini?" Heechul menatap sosok yang ada di punggung Jongin dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kau benar-benar menggendongnya?" Tanya Heechul sinis.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dia sangat lelah _umma_." Jawab Jongin.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bahkan kau baru saja kembali dan langsung menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol." Heechul masih tak terima.

"Tak masalah _umma_. Aku baik-baik saja." Jongin tersenyum lagi.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk. Angin malam makin menggila." Interupsi Hangeng agar obrolan Jongin dan Heechul terputus.

"Haah~ ayo." Heechul mengalah, segera membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan mendekati gerbang rumah miliknya, mendorongnya perlahan sampai terbuka.

Heechul membiarkan suami dan anaknya berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"_Aigoo_~ enak sekali gadis manipulasi itu. Digendong dan tertidur di bahu anakku. Tsk!" Heechul menatap sinis punggung Kyungsoo yang terus dibawa Jongin sampai masuk ke rumah mereka.

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu dan berbalik. "Sudahlah~ jangan mengomel terus. Ayo masuk." Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul, mencegah istrinya berbicara lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mimpi indah itu terus menari di benaknya, makin membuat gadis itu nyaman dalam tidur dan tak sadar jika matahari sudah menampakkan wujud.

"Gadis manipulasi itu masih tidur?" Heechul bertanya pada Jongin saat melihat anaknya di dapur, mengambil air mineral.

"Belum _umma_. Dan gadis manipulasi, _umma_ jangan menambahkan gelar untuk orang lain." Jongin tersenyum dan mulai meminum perlahan air mineral yang sudah ia tuang ke dalam gelas.

"Dia memang gadis manipulasi. _Aigoo_~ apa gara-gara orang tuanya ingin cepat-cepat memasukkan dia kesekolah makanya dia dituakan. Tak masuk akal sekali." Ujar Heechul.

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "_Umma_ ini." Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah. Cepat bangunkan dia. Anak gadis malah terus-terusan tidur sepanjang hari, mau jadi apa dia? Baru menginap di tempat asing saja dia sudah begini, bagaimana jika dia mengenal kita secara dekat dan menginap lebih dari sehari?" Ujar Heechul. "Bisa-bisa aku menjadi budaknya." Sambung Heechul.

Jongin tersenyum, meletakkan gelas mineralnya diatas meja. "Dia sepertinya lelah _umma_, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memucat. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang membantu _umma_." Jongin mendekat dan segera mengambil lobak yang sejak tadi belum tersentuh oleh tangan Heechul.

"_Aigoo_~ jangan kau pegang itu. Anak lelaki mana boleh menyibukkan diri di dapur. Sana kau temani _appa_mu saja. Sana." Usir Heechul.

"Kenapa _umma_? Aku terbiasa masak sendiri saat jauh dari _umma_. Jika hanya memotong lobak ini saja sangat gampang bagiku." Ujar Jongin.

"Itu kemarin, sekarang kau disini. Bisa habis _umma_ ditatap tajam _halmonie_mu. _Umma_ tak mau dia menyindir habis-habisan karena membiarkan cucu kesayangannya bekerja di dapur." Ujar Heechul lagi.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jika perlu bantuan katakan saja padaku _umma_." Ucap Jongin.

"Iya. Tolong bantu _umma_ menangani gadis manipulasi itu. Cepat bangunkan dia. _Umma_ paling anti melihat anak gadis yang tak mengerjakan apapun, bahkan sudah hampir siang dia belum juga bangun. _Aigoo_~" Heechul kembali mencibir.

Jongin tersenyum. "Maklumi saja _umma_. Perjalanan dari Seoul kesini sangat jauh, ditambah lagi dia harus mengikuti tradisi kita, jadi mana sempat dia istirahat. Dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur sekarang wajar-wajar saja." Ujar Jongin.

"Tidak! Itu bukan alasan Jongin." Heechul segera menatap Jongin. "Ingat! Jangan mencari calon istri pemalas seperti dia. Kau harus menikahi salah satu gadis dari keturunan berpendidikan seperti kita. Jangan ikuti langkah Chanyeol yang dengan bodohnya memperistri gadis modern. Tsk! Bodoh sekali." Heechul kembali mencibir.

"Tidak ada salahnya memperistri gadis modern _umma_, mungkin itu jodoh Chanyeol _hyung_."

"Dan jodohmu tak boleh gadis modern juga, apalagi gadis pemalas yang suka memanipulasi umur seperti dia. _Aigoo_~ jangan sampai." Ujar Heechul.

Jongin tersenyum. "Jadi gadis seperti apa yang _umma_ inginkan untuk menjadi menantu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hm…" Heechul menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tampak berpikir. "Seperti Seo Johyun, Lee Jinri dan Jung Soojung. Mereka adalah tiga gadis yang terpelajar, dan jangan lupakan jika mereka dari kalangan bangsawan yang bermartabat tinggi seperti kita." Ujar Heechul.

"Ah~" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Dan kau harus menikahi salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Siapapun tak masalah asal dari mereka bertiga." Ujar Heechul lagi, kembali sibuk dengan bahan makanannya.

"Ah~ apa tak boleh ketiganya?"

Heechul mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Jongin sebelum berteriak lantang. "_YA_!"

Heechul menatap Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menyantap ganas hidangan yang ada di meja makan, tak ia hiraukan noda makanan yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"_Aigoo_~ lihat cara makanmu." Heechul yang sudah sangat bosan melihat Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Cara makanmu sama seperti cara makannya gadis dari kalangan bawah. Tak mencerminkan tingginya martabatmu. Tsk!" Ujarnya mencibir.

Kyungsoo tercekik, hampir terbatuk mendengar ucapan itu.

"Ini." Jongin yang tahu jika gadis itu membutuhkan minum segera menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menyempatkan tersenyum pada Jongin sebelum menyambar gelas mineral itu, lalu meneguknya kasar.

"Tsk! _Aigoo_~ kau dapat darimana gadis ceroboh seperti ini Jongin?" Tanya Heechul frustasi.

"Chul-_ah_~ sudahlah, makan dengan tenang apa bisa?" Hangeng yang sejak tadi diam mulai membuka suara.

"Tapi Hannie, anak itu. _Aish_! Kau lihat apa yang dia lakukan di meja makan kita." Geram Heechul.

"Dia tak melakukan apapun sebelum kau menegurnya dan membuatnya tersedak." Jawab Hangeng.

"_MWO_?" Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Kau menyalahkanku, lagi?" Tanya Heechul.

Hangeng menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan balas menatap Heechul. "Berhenti sekarang, apa bisa? Kita mulai makan dengan tenang, tanpa teguran, tanpa sindiran." Jawab Hangeng.

Heechul memajukan bibirnya sekilas, lalu duduk dengan benar, tak sengaja matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Kyungsoo dan seketika itu pula Kyungsoo langsung menunduk.

"_Aish_! Gadis manipulasi ini benar-benar~" Bisik Heechul.

Kyungsoo berdiri seraya mata menatap fokus akan punggung Jongin. Lelaki itu dengan telaten menyiapkan air hangat untuk dirinya dan salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja kamar mandi kuno sampai harus melibatkan Jongin didalamnya, bertindak sebagai penolong lagi.

"Apa mau aku tambahkan sabun cair?" Tanya Jongin saat sudah selesai dengan itu semua.

"Apa ada sabun cair disini?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya seraya mengerutkan dahi. Sejak tadi dirinya tak melihat sabun cair di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Jongin tersenyum. "Jika tak ada kita pakai detergen saja." Ujar Jongin.

"_Ya_." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan konyol lelaki itu.

"Aku akan belikan jika _noona_-_nim_ memang membutuhkannya." Ujar Jongin menawar.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. "Aku bisa memakai apapun. Air hangat saja sudah cukup." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Untung saja _umma_ tak tahu jika _noona_-_nim_ belum mandi." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jika _umma_ tahu _noona_-_nim_ belum mandi tetapi sudah makan, maka _noona_-_nim_ akan diomeli lagi, mungkin habis-habisan." Jawab Jongin.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah pucat. "Apa _umma_mu memang tak senang denganku? Apa aku terlalu menyusahkan kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi malam, _umma_ hanya tak bisa berbaur dengan orang asing. Mohon mengerti _umma_ku, _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah~ iya. Aku akan mencoba mengerti keadaan." Ujarnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Maaf jika membuat _noona_-_nim_ tak betah." Jongin berujar sungguh-sungguh, merasa tak enak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tak masalah. _Umma_mu sebenarnya enak diajak berbicara." Kyungsoo berujar. _'Diajak berdebat juga enak.'_ Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Benar _noona_-_nim_. Dia hanya terlihat dingin di luar, tapi dalam hatinya tentu saja dia perduli." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

'_Jika saja semudah itu~' _Batin Kyungsoo.

Setelah lama berendam di air hangat yang Jongin sediakan, Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan menggapai handuknya.

"Jika saja air hangatnya bertahan lama, mungkin aku tak akan keluar." Ujar Kyungsoo saat sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Perlahan gadis itu mulai melangkah mendekati pintu dan keluar dari sana.

"_OMO_! Apa yang kau kenakan itu!"

Baru saja Kyungsoo berada di luar, suara yang sudah akrab di pendengaran Kyungsoo terdengar, membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan menatap kedepan.

Wajah merah padam Heechul terlihat lagi.

"Kau pikir kau berada dimana, HAH?" Bentak Heechul. "Pakai bajumu dengan benar! Cepat pakai." Sambungnya.

"Ba-bajuku sudah basah di dalam sana, tak sengaja tadi terjatuh kedalam bak mandi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"APA?" Heechul kembali berteriak. "Ya Tuhan." Heechul mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan menetralkan emosi sebisanya.

"Haah~" Helaan napas itu terdengar. "Cepat kau kemari." Ujarnya seraya menatap Kyungsoo, kali ini mencoba tak berteriak.

"Bagaimana bisa dia keluar hanya memakai handuk minim begini? Ya Tuhan." Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mendekati Heechul, tak berani menolak.

Karena Kyungsoo tak membawa baju selain yang dipakainya kemarin, terpaksa gadis itu memakai hanbok Heechul sekarang. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan hanbok terlalu besar itu untuk menyeka keringat dan beberapa kali pula mata Heechul menatap tak suka akan kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"_Ya Tuhan."_ Heechul menyerah dan memijat sekilas dahinya. "_Aku saja tak pernah memakainya untuk mengusap keringat." _Ujar Heecul lirih. _"Perasaanku tak enak. Entah kenapa setiap didekat gadis ini perasaan cemas selalu menghantuiku."_ Ujar Heechul, memakai bahasanya agar Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"_Ahjumma_, aku…"

"APA? _Ahjumma_?" Heechul segera menatap Kyungsoo. "_Ahjumma_?" Tanya Heechul lagi masih tak percaya.

"Maaf. Apa ucapanku salah?" Kyungsoo menatap Heechul takut-takut, wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengeluarkan kalimat sinisnya dan Kyungsoo tahu jika itu artinya dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Jangan memanggilku _ahjumma_, gadis kecil." Ujar Heechul. "Apa aku setua itu?" Heechul mengusap pipinya perlahan.

"Ah~ bukan begitu. Anda tak terlihat tua sama sekali, malah masih saja terjaga. Tetap cantik tanpa riasan yang berlebihan." Ujar Kyungsoo, tak berniat memuji Heechul, ucapan itu murni dari hatinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Heechul, menatap berbinar pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Benar _umma_. Ah~" Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya. '_Aish!_' Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati atas kelancangan ucapannya tadi.

"Tak buruk. Panggil itu saja." Ujar Heechul. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita paruh baya itu berdiri. "Ayo ke rumah Chanyeol. Disana masih diadakan acara." Ajak Heechul.

"Ke-kerumah Chanyeol? Sejauh itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tak jauh. Kemarin hanya karena kau tak tahu keadaan makanya mengatakan jauh, sekarang kau sudah tahu keadaan ditambah sekarang siang hari, jadi jaraknya tak terlalu jauh lagi. Ayo." Heechul segera mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk bangkit.

'_Apa bedanya siang dan malam? Tetap saja jaraknya jauh.'_ Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati, tapi tetap mengikuti ajakan Heechul.

"Kyungie!" Saat Baekhyun baru saja menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo, gadis itu segera berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"_Aigoo_~" Kyungsoo segera menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. "Kau ini masih saja begini." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Disini tak ada yang bisa diajak bercanda. Membosankan." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menabrakkan bahu kanannya di bahu kiri Baekhyun, menggoda sepupunya.

"kau tak tahu?" Baekhyun bertanya, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan godaannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, perempuan itu menatap sekeliling. "Kita duduk disana saja" Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membimbingnya ikut serta.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang memperlihatkan kolam indah berisi ikan mas unik disana.

"Ini indah sekali." Kyungsoo berdecak kagum kala melihat ikan-ikan itu berenang dengan santainya. "Kau ada makanan untuk mereka? Aku ingin memberikannya." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Oh Do Kyungsoo. Tolonglah. Ini bukan saatnya memberi makan ikan." Ujar Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Ah~ iya. Maaf. Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja tadi." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, tak ingin adik sepupunya itu semakin kesal.

"Haah~" Baekhyun menghela napas berat terlebih dahulu sebelum bercerita. "_Halmonie_ tahu jika kemarin aku mengirimi pesan untukmu."

"Hah! Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih, menatap kosong pada kolam itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menatap penuh ingin tahu akan Baekhyun.

"Itu kesalahan besar dan mereka bilang aku tak menghormati upacara. Sepanjang malam kami diceramahi oleh tetua."

"HAH?" Kyungsoo kembali kaget. "Sepanjang malam? Berarti kau dan Chanyeol belum… hm~ belum…"

"Tentu saja belum. Bagaimana mau melakukannya? Bahkan mereka terus berada di dekat kami. Aku baru bisa tidur nyenyak pagi tadi, Kyung." Adu Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan~ aku tak tahu akan semenderita ini kau jadinya." Kyungsoo turut bersedih mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Dan aku tak tahu sampai kapan akan diceramahi para tetua. Aku ingin pulang saja." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Pulang saja." Kyungsoo berujar semangat.

"Dan mereka akan benar-benar mengusirku. Kau lupa selama beberapa bulan aku, Chanyeol, _umma_, _appa_ dan kau juga harus berada disini?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah~" Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya perlahan. "Aku lupa." Sambungnya.

"Bagaimana nasibku dengan Chanyeol?" Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berujar banyak, dirinya juga bingung akan keadaan, takut salah memberikan saran dan membuat semuanya makin kacau. Kyungsoo memilih diam.

"Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun."

Panggilan Heechul membuat dua gadis itu menatap sumber suara.

"Kemari. _Halmonie_ ingin berbicara." Ujar Heechul sebelum kembali masuk ke ruangan.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Ujar Baekhyun frustasi, segera bangkit dari duduk.

Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan melangkah sejajar dengan Baekhyun. "_Halmonie_ ingin bicara? Apa ini sesuatu yang tak baik?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin. Kau sepertinya akan lolos, sedangkan aku? Tak akan bisa lolos. Diceramahi lagi sepertinya." Baekhyun kembali berujar frustasi.

"Mungkin saja _halmonie_ ingin berbicara denganmu lebih dekat." Ujar Kyungsoo menghibur.

"Benar. Mungkin saja." Pasrah Baekhyun. "Dan dengan keluarga Kim itu, kau sudah dekat dengan Cinderella tergalak mereka?" Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya hal ini sejak tadi namun lupa karena masalahnya lebih mendominasi.

"Eh? Cinderella?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "_Ahjumma_ yang memanggil kita tadi itu _umma_nya Jongin bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dan aku dengar dia sangat galak. Selalu dingin. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali aku bertemu tatap dengannya, baru kali ini dia memanggil namaku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Dia sangat, sangat, sangat… baik hati." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Membela calon mertua ya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkesiap. "Calon mertua? Bahkan dia anti padaku." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Oh?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya akan Kyungsoo.

Saat sudah sampai di ruangan cukup besar itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera duduk, berhadapan dengan sang tetua.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah kala melihat tatapan tajam itu mengarah padanya.

"sepupu-mu_?" _Tanya nenek itu.

"_Iya, halmonie."_

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban itu segera menatap Baekhyun. '_Anak ini bahaya sekali, dia bahkan sudah bisa berbicara dengan bahasa aneh itu.' _Batinnya.

"_Dia seorang gadis, bagaimana bisa dia tak tahu mengenakan hanbok dengan benar." _Tatapan nenek itu kembali pada Kyungsoo, kali ini bukan hanya tatapan mata nenek itu, Heechul, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga ikut menatapnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Kyungsoo salah tingkah sendiri.

"_Ini pertama kalinya dia memakai hanbok halmonie. Mohon maafkan dia." _Jongin menjawab, refleks tangan lelaki itu terulur untuk memperbaiki simpul ikatan hanbok milik Kyungsoo.

"_Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" _Heechul yang sejak tadi diam mulai bersuara, menyadarkan anaknya dari tindakan berani itu.

"Ah~" Jongin terkesiap dan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari hanbok Kyungsoo. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam salah tingkah.

"_Kau tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan perempuan selain calon istrimu, Jongin."_ Ujar neneknya.

"_Iya halmonie. Maafkan aku."_ Jongin menunduk.

"_Bukan meminta maaf pada halmonie, minta maaf pada gadis itu, dia yang hampir kau sentuh._" Ujar nenek itu.

Jongin mengusap sebentar pelipisnya sebelum menatap Kyungsoo. "_Noona_-_nim, _maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi." Jongin menunduk pertanda menyesal.

"Ah~ iya. Tak masalah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Apa_? _Noona_-_nim_?" Nenek itu menahan tawa mendengar panggilan Jongin.

"_Maaf umma. Masalah hanbok nanti aku akan mengajari dia bagaimana cara memakainya dengan benar." _Heechul menunduk, berbicara sopan pada ibunya.

Sang nenek bukannya marah, malah tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya nenek itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit tak percaya jika nenek itu mengajaknya bicara. "Saya Do Kyungsoo, _halmonie_." Jawabnya.

"Ah~ Do Kyungsoo. Nama yang indah." Puji nenek itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pujian itu.

"Do Kyungsoo." Panggil nenek itu sekali lagi.

"Iya _halmonie_?" Kyungsoo menjawab cepat.

"Karena kau sudah menjadi keluarga kami walau karena ikatan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bolehkah _halmonie_ langsung bersikap akrab denganmu." Ujarnya.

"Iya. Tentu saja _halmonie_." Kyungsoo kembali menjawab.

Nenek itu kembali tersenyum. "Disini masih disibukkan dengan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, jadi apakah kau mau membantu kami?" Tanya nenek itu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. "Apa yang bisa kubantu, _halmonie_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kami sudah bicarakan ini tadi dan kesepakatannya memang membutuhkan bantuanmu." Nenek itu masih tersenyum. "Tolong temani Jongin." Sambungnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. Maksud _temani_ disini apa bisa Kyungsoo simpulkan sebagai teman seumur hidup Jongin? Apa bisa Kyungsoo beranggapan begitu?

Kyungsoo ingin pingsan memikirkan anggapan memabukkan itu, Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa, tak terlalu menunjukkan kebahagiaannya.

Kyungsoo menatap kesamping, tepat pada wajah Jongin. "_Temani_ Jongin? Memangnya dia mau kemana _halmonie_?" Kyungsoo kembali menatap nenek itu.

Nenek itu tersenyum sekali lagi. "Jadilah wali Jongin."

Wali Jongin?

Otak Kyungsoo mulai berjalan, walau pelan tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo mencoba.

"_Ye_?" Tanya Kyungsoo, belum mengerti akan kemana arah ucapan nenek itu, tampaknya otaknya belum bisa berjalan cepat.

"Tolong temani Jongin melamarkan calon istrinya." Sambung nenek itu.

"_Ye_?" Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget.

**.**

**~oOo~ **

**T. B. C**

**Thanks to:**

Milky Andromeda, , setyoningt, yesinta90, LuXiaoLu, Kaisooship, Shallow Lin, DJ 100

Chapter 2 update~

Sebenernya viewers buat fics ini 300+ dalam waktu kurang dari 24jam tapi review nya bener2 ga seimbang (sad ), mungkin kalo masih banyak siders ff ini ga bakal lanjut

Next chapter kalian yang menentukan update atau tidaknya

Thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, mengatur napasnya agar tak memburu. Didalam sana degup jantungnya sudah menggila.

"Maksud _halmonie_?" Kyungsoo bertanya, bagaimanapun masalah '_temani'_ disini harus diperjelas.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**.**

**By. Melanie**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter ::3**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

Nenek itu tersenyum sekilas. "Kami tak bisa menemani Jongin menemui calon istrinya karena masih terikat akan aturan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedangkan pertemuan antara Jongin dan calon istrinya harus segera dilaksanakan, maka dari itu _halmonie_ meminta bantuanmu." Jelas nenek itu. "Kau keberatan?" Nenek itu mengerutkan dahi.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah, bingung harus menjawab apa sementara hatinya sudah kacau bukan main.

Baekhyun yang melihat gelagat tak nyaman dari Kyungsoo berniat menyelamatkan sepupunya, tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berbicara dan menyela merupakan ketidak sopanan dan Baekhyun tak mau dihukum lagi.

"_Halmonie_, _noona_-_nim_ ini masih lelah, datang dari jauh dan sepertinya akan makin menyusahkannya jika meminta bantuan _noona_-_nim_. Apalagi…"

"Tentu saja tidak." Refleks Kyungsoo berucap, menjawab ucapan Jongin.

Jongin sedikit kaget dan tanpa sadar menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bodoh~" Lirih Baekhyun, tapi masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya seraya tersenyum salah tingkah. "Tidak menyusahkan untukku, aku mau menemanimu melamar gadis itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh?" Kali ini Heechul yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Heechul dengan senyuman manisnya. "Sungguh _umma_." Jawabnya.

"_Dia mau menggali kuburnya sendiri_?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat ke telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengendikkan kedua bahunya. _"Kita lihat saja apa yang ingin dia rencanakan."_ Baekhyun balas berbisik. _"Mati atau bertahan."_ Sambung Baekhyun.

"_Halmonie_ senang sekali mendengarnya." Suara itu terdengar, membuat mata mereka kembali fokus akan wanita tua itu. "Karena kau semua masalah bisa terbantu." Ujar nenek itu lagi.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum. "Iya _halmonie_. Aku senang bisa membantu." Jawabnya. _'Walau mengorbankan perasaanku sekalipun.'_ Sambung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo terduduk lesu di lantai kayu itu dan sejak tadi pandangannya sudah menerawang, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Sementara di depannya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah menyapu halaman berdua, mungkin hukuman mereka masih berjalan.

Daun yang terus berguguran makin membuat pekerjaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak pernah selesai. Disapu yang sebelah kanan, yang kiri kotor lagi. Disapu yang kiri, yang kanan kotor lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai malam menyapa mereka.

Tawaan lepas dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak membuat perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan. Jika ada kontes termenung paling lama dan terfokus maka Kyungsoo bisa jadi juaranya.

Chanyeol yang tak mendengar suara dari belakang mulai menatap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan lebih memilih menatap Kyungsoo. "Tampak frustasi sekali." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Memang." Baekhyun ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidakkah kau lihat dia seperti prajurit kalah perang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya dia terlihat seperti prajurit yang kalah sebelum berperang." Ujar Chanyeol.

Ucapan itu sontak membuat tawaan Baekhyun lepas, diikuti Chanyeol dan kali ini Kyungsoo terusik.

"Bisakah kalian mengerjakan hukuman tanpa membicarakan aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Tak bisa." Jawab Baekhyun santai setelah menghentikan tawaannya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas.

"Salahmu sendiri Kyung, kenapa malah memaksakan diri mengikuti permintaan _halmonie_?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau berani menolak permintaannya?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Bahkan disuruh menyapu saja kau tak bisa menolak." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku merasa aura Heechul _umma_ ada di diri Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar. Baru sehari dekat dengan _ahjumma_ cerewet itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo memiliki sifat sama sepertinya." Ejek Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat mendengar ucapan pasangan suami istri itu. "Kalian lanjutkan saja menyapunya, dari tadi sore sampai sekarang kalian masih saja menyapu di tempat yang sama. Bodoh sekali." Cibir Kyungsoo.

"_Aish_! Kau yang sakit hati kenapa kami yang menjadi tempat pelampiasanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang…"

"Chanyeol-_ah_, Baekhyun-_ah_, ayo masuk. Kita akan memulai makan malam." Suara milik ibu Chanyeol terdengar, menginterupsi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Iya _umma_." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak.

"Mertuamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Ramah dan baik sekali." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ayo Kyungie." Gadis mendekat dan segera mengait tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo harus pulang." Heechul yang tak tahu datang dari mana segera menginterupsi niat Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini waktunya makan malam _ahjumma_." Ujar Baekhyun, menjawab karena belum ingin berpisah dari Kyungsoo.

Heechul menggeleng. "Anak ini belum mandi, dan yang dipanggil tadi hanya kau dan Chanyeol. Biarkan anak ini menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Tapi aku lapar _umma_." Kyungsoo segera menjawab.

"Tidak. Kau harus mandi dulu baru makan. Salah siapa tadi kau hanya melamun sampai melupakan hal terpenting itu." Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas dan mau tak mau berdiri dari duduk. "Aku pulang dulu." Kyungsoo menunduk sekilas pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Iya. Hati-hati Kyungie." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sudah cepat. Sekarang kau tunjukkan jalan. Jongin dan _appa_nya menunggu di gerbang. Jangan sampai membuat mereka lama menunggu." Seru Heechul.

"Baik." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah, langkahnya mulai terayun.

"_YA_! Harusnya kau menuntunku, bukan berjalan lebih dulu. Dasar bodoh." Heechul segera mengejar langkah Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap punggung dua perempuan itu dalam diam sebelum menghilang di gerbang kayu kediaman mereka.

"Kasihan Kyungie." Ujar Baekhyun. "Dia harus menderita karena pernikahan kita." Sambungnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Sudah takdirnya. Kita tak bisa menghentikan semuanya juga bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Seharusnya Kyungsoo tak menginap di rumah keluarga Kim. Itu makin membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan." Ujar Baekhyun lagi. "Aku menyesal sekarang telah membawanya kesini." Gumamnya.

"Sudahlah~" Chanyeol segera mengenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun. "Ayo kita masuk, kau tak ingin mendengar ceramah para tetua karena kita terlambat, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tak mau." Baekhyun nyaris berteriak.

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan lagi malam ini.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Hangeng membuka suara.

"Nari membutuhkan saran untuk menjinakkan menantu modernnya, makanya lama." Jawab Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. _'Menjinakkan? Apa sebegitu liarnya gadis kota?'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir Byun Baekhyun itu sudah bisa disandingkan dengan Im Yoona, Baekhyun bisa segera menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan." Ujar Hangeng.

"Im Yoona siapa _appa_?" Jongin yang sejak tadi diam mulai bertanya, nama itu cukup asing baginya.

"Gadis yang ingin _halmonie_mu jodohkan pada Chanyeol. Sebelum dikenalkan, Chanyeol malah lebih dulu mengenalkan calon istrinya." Heechul yang menjawab.

"Ah~" Jongin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, nak?" Hangeng yang melihat Kyungsoo sejak tadi hanya diam mulai menatap gadis itu.

"Iya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan balas menatap hangeng.

"Dia melamun lagi. Bahkan ini lebih parah, saat berjalan dia masih saja melamun." Ejek Heechul.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan itu.

"_Appa_ penasaran, apa kau sudah memiliki calon suami?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Ah~ itu tentu saja belum." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aneh sekali. Bahkan umurmu sudah cukup untuk bersuami. Masa kuat rahim itu saat umurmu sudah matang. Jika tua kau mau memberikan keturunan bagaimana? Mengejan saja tak kuat." Ujar Heechul.

"Gadis kota kebayakan memang begitu _umma_. Mereka lebih mementingkan pendidikan daripada berumah tangga."

"HAH!" Heechul berteriak, seakan tak percaya akan ucapan Jongin. "Prinsip bodoh darimana itu? Jelas-jelas kewajiban seorang perempuan itu menyegerakan menikah, bukannya mengulur-ulur waktu." Ujar Heechul, kali ini menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Jangan bilang kau salah satunya." Heechul memicingkan mata, menatap Kyungsoo penuh tuntutan.

"Iya. Saya salah satunya, _umma_." Jawab Kyungsoo pasrah.

"_Aigoo_~ cepat minta orang tuamu mencarikan calon suami. Kau harus menyelamatkan keturunan keluargamu. Masih ada waktu untuk menyegerakannya." Saran bijak Heechul.

"Iya. Saya mengerti _umma_." Jawab Kyungsoo, masih dengan nada pasrah.

Hangeng dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perdebatan itu.

"Di Seoul kau bekerja atau masih bersekolah?" Tanya hangeng.

"Saya…"

"Dia masih sekolah, Hannie. Terlihat jelas jika dia tak pernah naik kelas." Heechul yang menjawab.

"_Umma_~" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Heechul kesal.

"Apa? Tak senang?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku sudah bekerja. _Umma_ jangan meremehkanku." Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya sekilas dan mulai berjalan lagi, tak ingin tertinggal dari tiga orang itu.

"Yang benar saja. Perusahaan mana yang mau menerima gadis pemalas sepertimu? Apa mereka tak takut perusahaan mereka bangkrut total?" Tanya Heechul.

"_Umma_~" Kali ini Kyungsoo merengek, tak ingin mendengar lagi ejekan Heechul.

"Chul-_ah_~ sudahlah. Jangan menggodanya lagi." Hangeng menginterupsi.

Heechul tertawa sebentar. "Kau lihat Hannie, bibirnya seperti pantat bebek jika tengah merajuk. Aku jadi ingin mengejeknya terus." Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya tanpa mau menjawab ucapan Heechul.

"Biarkan aku bertanya padanya." Hangeng kembali berujar. "Jadi kau bekerja? Diperusahaan mana?" Tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Kebetulan perusahaan _appa_ku, _appa_." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Heechul mencibir. "Pantas saja. Perusahaan _appa_nya yang hanya mau menampung gadis pemalas seperti ini." Ujar Heechul.

"Jadi _appa_mu seorang pengusaha? Kapan-kapan _appa_ ingin diajarkan oleh _appa_mu mengenai perusahaan." Ujar Hangeng.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin mengambil alih perusahaan." Heechul menatap Hangeng tak percaya.

Hangeng mengendikkan bahu. "Jongin sebentar lagi menikah dan tak mungkin dia dan istrinya tinggal disini terus, harus ada tempat Jongin memberikan istrinya makan." Ujar Hangeng.

"Dia dan istrinya kelak akan tinggal disini, tak akan kemanapun." Ujar Heechul cepat.

"Tapi aku ingin keluar dari sini, _umma_. Kehidupan diluar sana sungguh indah." Jongin menjawab.

"Apa? Awas saja jika kau berani." Heechul melotot pada Jongin, membuat anaknya terkekeh sebentar.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo sejak tadi sudah menatap lelaki itu.

'_Sebentar lagi dia menikah.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah selesai belum?"

Suara Heechul di balik pintu kamar mandi menyentakkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan.

"Belum _umma_." Jawab Kyungsoo, tak ingin beranjak dari bak mandi itu.

"Bahkan ini sudah hampir setengah jam. Kau mau kami mati kelaparan hanya karena menunggumu selesai berendam disana?" Tanya Heechul.

"_Umma_ bisa makan tanpa aku. Duluan saja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"_YA_! Kau kira bisa seenakmu disini? Makan harus bersama-sama, mana boleh sendiri-sendiri. Ingat dimana kau tinggal sekarang." Ketus Heechul.

"Haah~" Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. "Iya _umma_. Aku mengerti." Ujar Kyungsoo, mulai bangkit dari bak mandi walau sebenarnya tak ingin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari sana, mengenakan handuk bajunya.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Heechul mengeryitkan dahi melihat penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendapatkannya di kamar tamu tadi. Keluar begini tak masalah kan _umma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat. "Iya. Tak masalah. Ayo." Heechul membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melangkah. Kyungsoo yang melihat Heechul sudah melangkah segera mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu.

Kyungsoo duduk tenang di atas lantai dan membiarkan Heechul sibuk sendiri dengan baju didalam lemari itu. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan, menyapu setiap sisi kamar.

'_Cukup bagus.'_ Batin Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat dan mengamati dengan jelas keadaan kamar itu dan sepertinya cukup nyaman walau kalah saing dengan kamarnya di Seoul.

"Pakai ini."

Heechul mendekat dan memberikan pakaian itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Hanbok, lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa?" Heechul bertanya dengan memicingkan mata tajamnya.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa _umma_, tapi…" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" Heechul bertanya.

"Tapi pakaian itu membuatku panas _umma_. Mohon beri pakaian yang lain saja. Atau aku memakai pakaian Jongin juga boleh."

"Tak boleh!" Heechul sedikit berteriak. "Kau seenaknya mengatur! Di rumah ini hanya aku yang mengatur!" Heechul berseru geram. "Dengar! Perempuan memakai pakaian perempuan dan tak boleh memakai pakaian lelaki. Mengerti?" Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, mau menolakpun tak bisa, akan semakin ditekan heechul nantinya. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil dengan sopan Hanbok di tangan Heechul.

"Pakai ini juga." Heechul menyodorkan pakaian dalam pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ ini punya _umma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin itu punyaku, kau tak lihat pakaian dalam itu masih ada labelnya, itu masih baru." Ujar Heechul.

"Oh~ _umma_ membelinya untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"_Aigoo_~ gadis manipulasi ini cepat sekali salah pahamnya~" Bisik Heechul.

"Tentu saja tidak. Disini ada banyak baju perempuan yang masih baru dan belum tersentuh. Sepertinya meminjamkan untukmu tak masalah." Ujar Heechul.

"Banyak? Yang benar _umma_." Kyungsoo urung memakaikan Hanboknya dan segera menghampiri lemari, membuka dua pintu lemari itu cepat.

"Wah~" Kyungsoo terkesiap, sungguh tertegun melihat deretan Hanbok indah itu disana. "Aku pakai yang ini saja bagaimana _umma_?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Hanbok merah muda di hadapannya.

"Tidak! Kau nanti langsung tidur, kau pikir bagaimana bisa Hanbok sebagus itu kau gunakan untuk pakaian tidurmu." Ujar Heechul. "Sudahlah! Cepat kemari dan pakai ini. Lihat-lihatnya nanti saja." Sambung Heechul.

Kyungsoo memajukan lagi bibirnya seraya menutup pintu lemari itu dan mendekat pada Heechul.

"Cepat." Titah Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "_Umma_ tak keluar?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin mengajarimu memakai Hanbok dengan benar. Cepat sebelum suami dan anakku kelaparan menunggu kita." Ujar Heechul.

"Baiklah. Mengajariku. Tetapi tak bisakah _umma_ keluar terlebih dahulu? Bahkan aku belum memakai dalaman." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau kira aku siapa? Aku juga wanita dan untuk apa kau malu-malu begitu. Cepat pakai sekarang." Ujar Heechul. "Bahkan aku harus melihat bagaimana caramu memakai pakaian dalam itu." Sambung Heechul.

"HAH!" Kyungsoo tak sengaja berteriak lantang.

Setelah makan malam itu Kyungsoo meminta izin berkeliling halaman depan rumah kediaman Kim.

"Jangan sampai keluar gerbang. Hanya di halaman saja mengerti?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera keluar, dirinya ingin segera merasakan angin sejuk itu sekarang karena dirinya benar-benar gerah didalam sana, bahkan kipas anginpun tak ada disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan kebawah pohon besar tepat berada di halaman rumah keluarga Kim dan duduk di bangku itu perlahan.

Kyungsoo menatap indahnya bulan dari tempatnya duduk dan tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa menyaksikan langsung bagaimana indahnya bulan, jika sudah berada di Seoul dirinya akan kembali sibuk, bahkan seharian hanya di dalam ruangan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang terus saja menumpuk.

"_Noona_-_nim_ tak kedinginan?" Suara ramah itu terdengar bersamaan dengan hangatnya tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin melingkarkan jaket tebalnya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap jaket itu dan cukup kaget, belum lagi sosok yang kemudian sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Udara disini cukup ganas, bahkan bisa sampai terasa di tulang." Ujar Jongin, pandangannya sudah mengarah pada langit, menatap bulan.

Kyungsoo menatap kesamping, tepat wajah sebelah kanan Jongin. Lama Kyungsoo menatap wajah indah itu dan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Jongin yang menyadari tingkah Kyungsoo kembali memergoki gadis itu, tengah menatapnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, masih tersenyum dan perlahan mulai menatap bulan. "Udara disini berbeda dari Seoul, bahkan malam hari jauh lebih indah disini." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, ikut menatap bulan lagi. "Biar kutebak, disana _noona_-_nim_ belum pernah menatap keadaan bulan seindah ini bukan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya, menatap lelaki itu heran.

"Tentu saja, bahkan bintang jarang terlihat bukan?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Menyedihkan. Kau ingin menertawakan tempat tinggalku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Untuk apa menertawakan tempat tinggal _noona_-_nim_?" Jawab Jongin.

"Aku kira." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

"Masih ingin mencari udara segar?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku masih ingin disini. Jika kau tak tahan dingin masuk saja, aku tak masalah dan aku tak akan keluar gerbang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. "Baguslah." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Lalu~ kapan kau akan menemui gadis-gadis itu?" Kyungsoo teringat dan segera bertanya.

"Aku juga belum tahu _noona_-_nim_, tapi _umma_ bilang besok, padahal aku tak mempunyai persiapan apapun." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, walau senyuman miris setidaknya Jongin tak tahu. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mendukungmu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _noona_-_nim_." Ucapnya tulus.

"Sama-sama." Balas Kyungsoo, setelah itu tak ada percakapan yang berarti, mereka sibuk menatap bulan sampai memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah beberapa saat kemudian, tidur.

"Kau memotongnya terlalu besar."

"Bisa tidak kau mengupasnya?"

"Ya Tuhan! Bahkan itu hanya ikan."

"Jangan sampai mengenai dagingnya!"

"_YA_! Aku bilang hati-hati!"

Suara Heechul sejak tadi terus terdengar dari dapur, membuat Jongin dan Hangeng yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga menatap heran asal suara.

"_Umma_mu benar-benar menyiksa anak gadis orang." Hangeng memijat sekilas dahinya.

"Jika orang tua _noona_-_nim_ marah anaknya di siksa oleh _umma_ maka _appa_ yang bertanggung jawab." Jongin tersenyum menggoda ayahnya, membuat Hengeng makin memijat dahi itu kuat.

"Kau juga bertanggung jawab Jongin." Balas Hangeng.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tapi mengenai lamaran, kau benar ingin pergi hari ini?" Tanya Hangeng, kali ini menatap Jongin lurus.

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya _appa_. Tapi aku masih bingung mengenai siapa yang harus kukunjungi terlebih dahulu." Ujar Jongin.

"Hm… benar." Hangeng tampak berpikir. "Ah~ bagaimana jika kau mengunjungi gadis yang menurutmu berkesan di hati." Ujar Hangeng.

"Bahkan aku tak mengenal mereka secara dekat _appa_." Jawab Jongin.

"Benar juga. Susah menilai seseorang walau berita yang beredar ketiga gadis itu memiliki hati yang baik." Ujar Hangeng.

"Benar." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi bagaimana _appa_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hmm…" Hangeng kembali berpikir.

Sesuai saran ayahnya, Jongin sekarang mengemudikan mobil hitam itu menuju desa tetangga yang cukup jauh, membawa Kyungsoo ikut serta, hanya berdua.

Jongin menatap ke kanan, tepat dimana Kyungsoo sejak tadi terdiam. "_Noona_-_nim_ kenapa?" Tanya Jongin, konsentrasinya terpecah dua antara Kyungsoo dan jalan raya.

"Kalian memiliki mobil?" Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dan segera menatap Jongin. "Bahkan ini Hyundai NF Sonata." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan kali ini menatap ke depan. "Iya _noona_-_nim_. Pemberian _ahjussi _Park dan hanya digunakan untuk perjalanan jauh. Jika hanya bepergian di sekitar desa para tetua tak memperbolehkan mengendarai mobil." Jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian sangat menakuti para tetua?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Tak tahu. Dari awal sudah diajarkan menghormati mereka." Jawab Jongin.

"Dan masalah calon istrimu, kau benar tak masalah menikah tetapi belum mencintainya?" Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh harap, berdoa agar lelaki itu ada sedikit niat untuk menolak perjodohan.

Jongin sempat terdiam, namun beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum. "Bagi orang desa seperti kami yang terikat akan aturan adat maka cinta itu bukan diperuntukkan untuk kami. Yang ada hanya adat dan budaya saja." Jawab Jongin.

"Tapi Chanyeol? Dia bebas memilih karena dia berani menentang." Kembali Kyungsoo berujar.

"Chanyeol _hyung_. Dia itu sudah dari kecil tinggal jauh dari desa. Shindong _ahjussi_ adalah pengusaha dari Seoul dan dia di perbolehkan membawa Nari _ahjumma_ beserta Chanyeol _hyung_ pindah ke Seoul. Sementara _appa_ku tak bisa pindah ke Seoul karena _umma_ tak mau. Diantara nari _ahjumma_ dan _umma_, hanya _umma_ yang sangat patuh akan adat, fanatik begitu." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah~ begitu ternyata. Pantas saja Chanyeol bisa menentang masalah jodohnya." Kyungsoo baru mengerti.

"Benar. Mereka melepaskan Chanyeol _hyung_ karena berpikir masih ada aku, melimpahkan semua padaku." Ujar Jongin lirih.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tak terlalu mendengar dengan jelas ucapan terakhir Jongin.

"Ah~ tidak." Wajah Jongin yang tadinya datar mulai kembali ceria seperti semula. "Tiga puluh menit lagi kita sampai _noona_-_nim_. Bersabarlah." Ujar Jongin.

"Iya~" Jawab Kyungsoo pasrah, mengenggam kuat bungkusan unik dalam pangkuannya.

Jongin mengetuk pintu gerbang kayu itu beberapa kali.

"Tak ada orang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap gadis itu. "Sepertinya mereka tak mendengar." Ujar Jongin. Saat matanya menatap pita yang melilit di kepala Kyungsoo sedikit miring, dengan perlahan tangannya terulur dan merapikan pita merah itu.

"Ini membuatku gugup." Ujar Jongin setelah selesai dengan pita Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengenggam kuat bungkusan yang sejak tadi ia bawa, pemberian Heechul.

"Apa mereka tak tahu kau datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tak tahu. Memang sengaja tak memberi tahu mereka." Jawab Jongin. Sekali lagi Jongin mengetuk gerbang kayu itu.

"Siapa?"

Suara dari balik pintu gerbang terdengar, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkesiap.

"Dari keluarga Kim. Kim Jongin." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Ya Tuhan."

Tak lama gerbang kayu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki paruh baya. "Tuan Kim." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Apa keluarga Seo ada di dalam?" Tanya Jongin sopan.

"Ada tuan. Silahkan masuk." Ujarnya seraya menggeser tubuh ke kiri, mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ayo _noona_-_nim_." Jongin tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya.

Kyungsoo menurut, dalam hati mengingat semua yang diajarkan Heechul sebelum mereka pergi.

"_Perhatikan langkahmu."_

"_Nanti jika duduk, kau harus berlutut dulu. Ikuti cara Jongin."_

"_Memberikan bingkisannya juga harus dengan gerakan anggun."_

"_Cerminkan sikapmu sebagaimana Hanbok indah yang tengah kau kenakan kini."_

"_Berhasilnya Jongin didukung kesan baikmu pada mereka."_

"_Aish_! Aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya!" Kyungsoo hampir berteriak saat semua ucapan Heechul menari acak dalam ingatannya.

Jongin tersenyum, tahu jika Kyungsoo sama gugupnya dengan dia. "_Noona_-_nim_, lakukan dengan hati saja, jangan dengarkan _umma_." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin, tak percaya jika lelaki itu membebaskannya.

Mereka berlutut di depan tuan dan nyonya Seo. Setelah selesai, mereka duduk dengan tenang.

Tuan dan nyonya Seo yang melihat tingkah sopan dua orang itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"_Lama tak melihatmu nak."_ Tuan Seo yang berujar lebih dulu.

"_Benar. Kau terlihat lebih tampan sekarang."_ Puji nyonya Seo.

Jongin tersenyum. _"Terima kasih ahjussi, ahjumma."_ Jongin menunduk sekilas.

"_Kau kemari untuk menemui Seo Johyun?"_ Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu.

"_Iya. Saya bermaksud menemuinya."_ Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu mengerti pembicaraan mereka, hanya bisa diam seraya mata menjelajah keseluruh ruangan.

'_Tak lebih baik dari rumah keluarga Kim. Apa hanya ada model rumah begini saja di sini?' _Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"_Dia ada di taman belakang. Temuilah dia."_ Ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Baik_." Jongin membungkuk sekilas.

"Dimana calon istrimu?" Kyungsoo menatap kekiri dan kekanan. Sudah berada di taman belakang tetapi mereka belum menemukan sosok gadis itu.

"Tuan dan nyonya Seo tadi bilang di taman belakang, bukankah seharusnya ada disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Seharusnya, tapi kenyataannya tak ada." Ujar Kyungsoo, masih mengedarkan pandangan dan saat matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan di balik pohon besar, Kyungsoo memicingkan mata. "Itu bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan langkah dan ikut menatap objek yang di tatap Kyungsoo, namun saat menyadari apa yang dilihatnya, Jongin segera membuang muka.

Kyungsoo yang terlambat menyadaripun memalingkan mukanya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas saat melihat ulah sosok itu. Bukan, maksudnya dua sosok itu, ternyata mereka tengah berciuman dibalik pohon.

"Benar itu dia? Sepengetahuanku gadis desa tak akan berciuman dengan pria lain yang bukan suaminya. Menurut Heechul _umma_ begitu." Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. "Benar. Mereka tak akan berciuman kecuali sudah saling memiliki, menjadi sepasang suami istri." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Jadi… jadi gadis itu… berciuman dengan suaminya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Jongin_ _sunbae_?" Suara dari belakang mereka terdengar, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh.

Jongin tersenyum saat matanya menatap sosok perempuan beserta lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya.

"_Apa kabar_." Sapa Jongin.

Perempuan itu balas tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Jongin, berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapannya. "_Baik_." Jawab perempuan itu.

"_Siapa dia_?" Lelaki yang berada di samping Johyun bertanya, menatap tak suka pada Jongin.

"_Sunbaeku_." Jawab perempuan itu.

"_Ah~ sunbaenya Seohyun. Apa kabar."_ Lelaki itu mendekat dan mengeluarkan tangannya. _"Jung Yonghwa."_ Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Jongin menjabat tangan itu. _"Kim Jongin."_ Jawab Jongin, melepas tautan tangan mereka kemudian. _"Kau suami Seo JoHyun-ssi?"_ Tanya Jongin.

Jung Yonghwa menatap Seo Johyun lalu tersenyum. _"Benar, sunbae. Aku suaminya." _Jawab Yonghwa masih tersenyum.

Lalu hening sesaat, keadaan menjadi kaku.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam karena tak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan mulai mengerutkan dahi seraya menatap bergantian tiga orang itu. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?'_ Tanya Kyungsoo membatin.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**. **

**T. B. C**

**Thanks to:**

rizd.o12, yoow ara, didinsoo, lee kaisoo, younlaycious88, Kim Ri Ha, dorekyungsoo93, Milky Andromeda, zoldyk, LynKim, Kaisooship, , Shallow Lin, setyoningt, yesinta90, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, puputkyungsoo, wanny, dodododokyungsoo, mwinssi, hyekai1429, kaisoos, fishyelf, Al, Galaxy Laxy, kim jongsoo, kyungsoo-nim, Lovesungminppa, kaisoo, guest1, guest2, guest3, guest4

as your wish~ fast update guys…enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Masih hening, mereka tak ada yang kunjung membuka suara, membuat keadaan semakin menjadi kaku.

"_Siapa gadis ini, sunbae?"_ Johyun yang menatap Kyungsoo segera bertanya, membuang suasana mencekam diantara mereka.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**By. Melanie**

.

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter :: 4**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

"_Dia menemaniku kemari."_ Ujar Jongin.

"_Ah_~" Johyun mengangguk. _"Dia manis sekali. Calon istrimu?"_ Tanya perempuan itu.

"_Hah_?" Jongin membulatkan mata dan tak sengaja menatap Johyun.

"_Jangan malu begitu sunbae, akui saja."_ Goda Johyun.

Kyungsoo terus diam, tak berniat menjawab karena dia memang tak mengerti akan pembicaraan mereka. Sampai dirinya mendongak, menangkap basah Yonghwa yang tengah menatap intens dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus, tak suka dipandang lekat begitu.

Yonghwa mengerutkan dahi. "Kau… Do Kyungsoo bukan?" Tanya Yonghwa.

Kyungsoo kaget, begitu pula dengan Johyun dan Jongin. Bukankah Kyungsoo sejak tadi belum memperkenalkan dirinya?

"_Sayang. Kau kenal calon istri Jongin_ _sunbae_?" Tanya Johyun.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo bukan?" Yonghwa tak menjawab pertanyaan Johyun, malah mendesak Kyungsoo.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Yonghwa tersenyum lebar. "Ah~ ternyata bertemu juga." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau kenal Kim Junmyeon kan?" Yonghwa balas bertanya.

"Benar. Kenapa dengan Kim Junmyeon?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia _hyung_ku." Jawab Yonghwa.

"Hah! Tak mungkin." Ujar Kyungsoo tak percaya, menatap Yonghwa lekat. "Kau bercanda bukan?" Sambung Kyungsoo.

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Aku sungguh adiknya Kim Junmyeon, walau adik sepupu." Ujar Yonghwa.

"Ah~ begitu. Lalu darimana kau bisa mengenal aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Yonghwa tersenyum penuh arti, mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan berbisik ke telinga gadis itu.

"Dari foto yang selalu Junmyeon _hyung_ pandang sebelum tidur~" Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata mendengar bisikan itu. "Jangan bercanda." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah Yonghwa menjauhkan wajah dari telinganya.

"Sungguh. Saat aku menginap di rumahnya, dia selalu memandang fotomu, mengecupnya sebelum tidur. Tepat di bibir." Goda Yonghwa.

"_YA_!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

Sementara itu, Jongin menatap Yonghwa dan Kyungsoo dengan kerutan di dahi. _'Apa begini sifat orang kota? Mudah bergaul dan cepat akrab dengan orang asing.' _Batin Jongin.

~oOo~

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu setelah mendapat hidangan terlebih dahulu.

"_Sejak kapan kalian menikah?"_ Tanya Jongin, menatap Johyun dan Yonghwa bergantian.

"_Sejak dua bulan lalu, sunbae."_ Jawab Yonghwa. _"Sebenarnya aku yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Maafkan aku, sunbae."_ Ujar Yonghwa.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "_Maksudmu_?"

"_Halmonie sakit keras saat itu dan menginginkanku untuk menikah. Saat itu sunbae masih di luar Negeri dan tak sempat mengundang keluarga sunbae, kebetulan juga saat itu aku dan Yong oppa berpacaran, maka kami memutuskan menikah sebelum terlambat memperlihatkannya pada halmonie."_ Jawab Johyun.

"_Halmonie_ _meninggal_?" Tanya Jongin.

"_Iya. Sebulan setelah kami menikah."_ Jawab Johyun.

"_Dan tak ada yang memberitahu keluargaku tentang ini?"_ Tanya Jongin.

"_Maaf~ kami disibukkan dengan adat menikah dan ditambah dengan kepergian halmonie. Kami tak bermaksud melupakan keluarga sunbae. Sungguh itu merupakan lupa yang tak disengaja."_ Jelas Johyun.

Jongin mengangguk, mengerti keadaan keluarga Seo akhir-akhir ini. _"Begitu ternyata."_ Ujar Jongin.

"_Tapi sekarang sunbae malah membawa calon istri. Malah lebih manis dariku. Aku iri."_ Ujar Johyun, menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kyungsoo yang memang tak mengerti hanya balas tersenyum saja.

"Bukan Hyun-_ah_. Gadis ini calon istri _hyung_ku." Ujar Yonghwa, sengaja dengan dialek yang Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa Jung?" Tanya Kyungsoo, matanya menatap Yonghwa tajam.

"Kau calon istri _hyung_ku." Yonghwa mengulang ucapannya.

"_YA_! Jangan asal bicara. Lagipula aku lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku _sunbae_, _noona_ juga boleh." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Tidak sebelum kau menikah dengan _hyung_ku." Jawab Yonghwa seenaknya.

"_YA_!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak, membuat Yonghwa dan Johyun tertawa mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Jongin, lelaki itu… mungkin bisa dibilang terdiam.

~oOo~

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya." Kyungsoo membungkuk sekilas.

"Terima kasih juga sudah berkunjung." Balas Johyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyodorkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi ia bawa. "Ini hadiah pernikahan kalian." Ujar Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bungkusan itu untuk lamaran, tapi sekarang malah menjadi hadiah pernikahan.

"_OMO_~ terima kasih _eonnie_." Johyun menerima dengan antusias bungkusan itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menatap Yonghwa yang sejak tadi ternyata sudah melihatnya. "Jangan mulai lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo malas, membuat Yonghwa terkekeh.

"Apa harus aku adukan pada _hyung_ku jika calon istrinya ada disini?" Tanya Yonghwa.

"_YA_! Jangan berlebihan. Dia sangat sibuk dan aku disini bukan untuk berlibur." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, dan mengadunya nanti saja. Setelah _hyung_ku mempersiapkan acara lamarannya untukmu." Kembali Yonghwa berujar.

"_YA_! _Aish_! Kau ini senang sekali menggodaku." Ujar Kyungsoo, mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas.

Yonghwa tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Dia mapan, tampan, bahkan sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Yonghwa.

Kyungsoo terdiam, membenarkan ucapan Yonghwa dalam hati. "Tapi dia sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku." Jawaban pamungkas yang selalu Kyungsoo keluarkan akhirnya terdengar juga, jurus untuk mengelabuhi orang-orang yang bertanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Junmyeon.

Yonghwa mencebik. "Cih! Alasanmu klasik sekali." Cibir Yonghwa, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lelaki itu cukup pintar, tak bisa dikelabuhi.

"Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian. Kami pulang dulu. Malam semakin larut jika terus mengobrol." Jongin yang sejak tadi diam mulai menginterupsi.

"Ah~ benar. Kami pulang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih bingkisannya." Ujar Johyun.

"Iya. Itu dari Heechul _umma_. Semoga kau suka." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Johyun balas tersenyum. "Lain kali mampirlah lagi." Ujarnya saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk mobil.

Sebelum Jongin menghidupkan mobilnya, Yonghwa mendekati mobil tepat di samping Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo harus menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Sebulan lagi kami pindah ke Seoul, mampirlah." Ujarnya ramah.

"Baik." Jawab Kyungsoo, balas tersenyum.

"Tapi mampirnya dengan Junmyeon _hyung_." Sambung Yonghwa.

"_Yaish_! Kau ini." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah. Kami pulang." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Yonghwa dan Johyun, dibalas lambaian tangan oleh dua orang itu.

Jongin menekan klakson mobilnya sekali sebelum dirinya benar-benar menjalankan mobil, meninggalkan dua orang itu disana.

"Mereka serasi." Komentar Johyun saat melihat belakang mobil Jongin sudah menjauh.

"Tidak! Lebih serasi Do Kyungsoo itu dengan _hyung_ku." Ujar Yonghwa.

"Kau tak liat bagaimana mesranya mereka? Mereka serasi sekali." Johyun tak mau kalah. "Bahkan Kyungsoo _eonnie _sudah memanggil Heechul _ahjumma _itu _umma_." Sambung Johyun.

"Kaku begitu kau bilang mesra, _sunbae_mu itu orangnya tak bisa membawa suasana. Do Kyungsoo bahagia hanya dengan _hyung_ku." Ujar Yonghwa. "Dan masalah panggilan, aku saja bisa memanggil _umma sunbae_mu itu _umma_." Sambung Yonghwa.

"Tapi kau lihat sekarang. Yang berduaan terus itu Jongin _sunbae_ dan Kyungsoo _eonnie_. Tak ada _hyung_mu disampingnya, jadi jangan sangkut-pautkan _hyung_mu." Ujar Johyun.

"Apa kau bilang?" Yonghwa menatap Johyun dan mendelik.

"Ah~ aku harus masuk." Dengan cepat Johyun membalikkan tubuh dan berlari menjauhi Yonghwa.

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Kau tak akan bisa lari." Ujarnya seraya mulai mengejar Johyun.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo menguap beberapa kali dan membuat Jongin melirik lagi gadis itu.

"_Noona_-_nim_ mengantuk?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sedikit." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidur saja. Perjalanannya masih jauh." Ujar Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku akan bertahan sebisanya." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang patah hati, tak boleh ditinggal sendirian saja." kembali Kyungsoo bersuara.

Jongin tersenyum. "Apa itu patah hati?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap ke kiri, tepat wajah lelaki itu. "Kau tak tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu apa itu. Memangnya hati bisa patah?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja bukan hatinya patah sungguhan, itu hanya perumpamaan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ jadi bagaimana patah hati itu? Bisa _noona_-_nim_ jelaskan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Patah hati itu… seperti hatimu sakit melihat Johyun dan suaminya, lalu hatimu seperti ditusuk duri tanpa akhir, setelah itu perasaan terpukul menderamu, terpuruk. Apa sekarang kau mengalami hal itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kembali menatap lelaki itu.

"Hm.." Jongin tampak berpikir. "Tidak." Jawab Jongin datar.

"Pembohong." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh. Aku tak pernah berbohong _noona_-_nim_." Jawab Jongin, masih menatap jalan raya di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata. "Benarkah kau tak patah hati? Apa itu artinya kau tak mencintai Johyun." Tebak Kyungsoo.

"Hm… jika jatuh cinta bagaimana rincinya, _noona_-_nim_? Aku harus tahu agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan _noona_-_nim_." Jongin bertanya, pandangannya masih fokus ke jalan raya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jatuh cinta itu…" Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo membayangkan Jongin saat pertama kali melihatnya. "Pandanganmu selalu tertuju padanya, hatimu berdebar kencang saat bertemu tatap dengannya, perasaan bahagia terus mendera dan kau bisa dibuat gila dalam sekejap." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. "Apa perasaan begitu yang _noona_-_nim_ rasakan pada Junmyeon _hyung_-_nim_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hah!" Kyungsoo tersentak, lamunan akan Jongin tadi buyar. Sungguh dia tak menyangka jika Jongin menanyakan itu. Junmyeon? Kenapa lelaki itu malah membahas Junmyeon?

"Aku hanya bertanya _noona_-_nim_. Maaf jika terlalu lancang." Ujar Jongin.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Kyungsoo ingin menjelaskan namun segera ia urungkan. Untuk apa susah-susah menjelaskannya pada Jongin yang tak tahu apa-apa?

"Apa pernikahan versi orang kota harus didasari cinta?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kebanyakan begitu. Didasari cinta saja masih banyak yang bercerai, bagaimana yang tidak saling mencintai." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ begitu ternyata." Jongin mengangguk. "Sepertinya prinsip itu juga yang dipakai _noona_ku dalam berumah tangga." Sambung Jongin.

"Kau punya _noona_? Kandung?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk. "_Noona_ yang sangat cantik, sama seperti _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin, tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sekilas lalu kembali fokus akan jalan.

"Ah~ aku baru tahu, bahkan _umma_ tak membahasnya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Mereka lepas kontak karena _noona_ku lebih memilih lari dengan pria asing itu." Ujar Jongin.

"Menikah lari? Berani sekali _noona_mu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Itu yang membuat _umma_ku jadi sangat anti terhadap semua gadis cantik, apalagi yang membuatnya tak nyaman di kesan pertama." Ujar Jongin.

"_Umma_mu sedikit trauma ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia hanya tak menyangka jika anak perempuan yang dia sayangi malah tak memilihnya, rela dibawa pergi lelaki Seoul yang besar di Eropa itu." Ujar Jongin.

"Eropa? Itu luar biasa sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo takjub.

"Begitulah. _Umma_ hampir gila memikirkan anak perempuannya, setelah bisa mengendalikan diri _Umma_ benar-benar tak menganggap Minseok _noona_ anaknya, apa lagi Minseok _noona_ tak pernah kembali sejak insiden melarikan diri itu." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup mulut, tak tahu jika wanita cerewet yang selalu mengomelinya itu pernah mengalami nasib buruk.

"Tapi yang namanya _umma_, sesumbar apapun dia mengatakan jika sudah melepaskan hubungan anak dan ibu pada Minseok _noona_, tapi tetap saja _umma_ku terus merawat kamar Minseok _noona_, kamar yang _noona_-_nim_ tempati sekarang." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah~ pantas saja kamarnya indah sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Bahkan setiap seminggu sekali _umma_ selalu membelikan Hanbok baru serta dalaman baru yang selalu di simpannya di lemari _noona_ku." Jongin menghela napas berat, sedih jika mengingat keadaan ibunya. "Tak dapat dipungkiri, _umma_ merindukan _noona_. _Noona_ku saja yang terlalu kurang ajar meninggalkan _umma_." Sambung Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, baru kali ini melihat Jongin berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih beremosi.

"Dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, tak akan membuat _umma_ bersedih lagi, akan selalu menuruti keinginannya, mematuhi perintah keluarga agar mereka tak terpuruk lagi." Ujar Jongin. "Jadi apa salah jika aku mengikuti perjodohan tanpa cinta ini?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau tak salah. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang hebat." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Dan~ aku jadi ingin melindungi Heechul _umma_ juga sekarang." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. "Melindungi _umma_ _noona_-_nim_ juga." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum pahit. "_Umma_ku tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan kami sejak umurku delapan tahun. Bagaimana aku ingin melindunginya?" Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin membulatkan mata, menatap kearah Kyungsoo sekilas. "Maksud _noona_-_nim_?" Tanya Jongin.

"_Umma_ku meninggalkan kami hanya untuk karirnya. Sepertinya kami tak penting untuk dia." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin ada alasan lain _umma_ _noona_-_nim_ pergi." Ujar Jongin.

"Memang ada alasan lain. Yang kudengar dia jatuh cinta lagi dengan sutradaranya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada meremehkan. "Bahkan _appa_ku lebih tampan dari lelaki botak itu." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_-_nim_ membencinya?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. "Maunya begitu, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya. Menjaga _appa_ku lebih penting daripada menumbuhkan kebencian itu untuknya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak bisa berkata-kata, salah berujar maka Kyungsoo akan semakin emosi.

"Tapi saat mendapati omelan _umma_mu, aku baru menyadari indahnya memiliki _umma_. Dia mengomel, berteriak, membentak karena bentuk kepeduliannya, tak sama dengan _umma_ku yang tak pernah sedikitpun memarahiku." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Mendadak air mata Kyungsoo jatuh, meleleh sampai ke dagu. "Setiap malam aku berdoa agar dia kembali kepadaku dan _appa_, tapi sudah lama dan aku lelah sendiri memohon. Aku menghentikan doaku dan mencoba melupakan dia. Mungkin benar jika karir dan asmaranya lebih penting dariku dan _appa_. Tak masalah. Aku mencoba menyadarkan diri." Air mata terus mengalir, Kyungsoo bersuara diantara isakannya, membuat Jongin ikut sedih mendengar cerita gadis itu.

"Sampai bertemu keluargamu, bahkan _umma_mu memberikan kesan hangatnya untukku. Daripada _umma_ sendiri, orang lain malah lebih perduli padaku." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Aku jadi seenaknya mengklaim Heechul _umma_ sebagai bayangan dari dia, sebagai duplikat bagaimana hangatnya dia, aku membayangkan dengan seenaknya _umma_mu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menepikan mobilnya tanpa sadar, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Tak masalah. _Umma_ku tak akan keberatan dengan itu." Jawab Jongin. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Setidaknya dia merasa berharga karena diinginkan oleh anak gadis lain, mungkin keadaan yang seperti ini bisa sedikit-demi sedikit menyembuhkan lukanya akibat merindukan anak gadisnya sendiri." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin, masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca gadis itu tanpa sadar memeluk Jongin, meraung di dada bidang itu.

"Aku ingin membencinya Jongin! Aku ingin membencinya!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo, rasa sakit ditinggal pergi itu lebih nyeri dari apapun. Tanpa sadar Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, mengusap kepala belakang gadis itu lembut.

~oOo~

"APA?" Heechul berteriak, mendadak tengkuknya berdenyut hebat dan mengharuskan wanita paruh baya itu menekannya perlahan. "Kenapa mereka tak memberitahukan kita terlebih dahulu? Sial!" Umpat Heechul.

"Jarak desa kita dan desa keluarga Seo memang jauh Chul-_ah_, jangan terlalu diributkan." Ujar Hangeng.

"Tapi kita hampir melamar istri orang, Hannie. Memalukan sekali. Ini aib." Kembali Heechul bersuara.

"Tapi kami belum mengutarakan niat berkunjung kesana untuk melamar _umma_. Mereka tak tahu." Jawab Jongin.

"Ah~ benarkah?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Haah~ baguslah. Sekarang dimana kalian letakkan bungkusan yang tadi _umma _berikan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ah?" Kyungsoo tersentak. "Itu… aku berikan pada Seo Johyun-ssi _umma_." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"APA?" Mata Heechul membulat sempurna. "Do Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu.. itu hadiah untuk lamaran. Kenapa kau memberikan padanya?" Tanya heechul.

"Aku mana tahu _umma_. _Umma_ bilang berikan pada mereka dengan gerakan anggun, ya aku berikan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan." Heechul memijat dahinya, semakin pusing menghadapi Kyungsoo. "Hannie, jauhkan gadis ini dariku." Ujar Heechul.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Dia tak salah sayang. Kau tak memberitahukannya dari awal. Mana tahu dia jika bingkisan yang kau berikan itu adalah syarat lamaran." Ujar Hangeng.

"Jadi ini salahku lagi?" Tanya Heechul, melepaskan pijatannya dan menatap tak suka pada Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Heechul. "Ah~ sayangnya aku harus menjawab iya." Ujar Hangeng.

"HANNIE!" Heechul berteriak kencang.

"Gerakan anggun? Bagaimana kau memberikannya pada mereka? _Appa_ mau lihat." Hangeng segera menatap Kyungsoo, mengabaikan teriakan Heechul.

"_Appa_ mau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Hangeng mengangguk. "_Appa_ sungguh ingin melihatnya." Jawab Hangeng.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu berdiri dari duduk. "Jadi aku berdiri, lalu memutar tubuh dua kali." Kyungsoo benar-benar memutar tubuhnya dua kali. "Lalu berdiri dengan benar, setelah itu kaki kiri ditarik kebelakang, condong sedikit." Gadis itu berujar seraya mempraktekkan. "Lalu aku berikan." Ujarnya seraya memberikan tangan koLee pada Hangeng.

Heechul, Hangeng dan Jongin yang melihat itu terdiam beberapa saat. Jeda.

"Jangan bilang kau sungguh-sungguh melakukannya." Ujar Heechul horror. "Itu sangat mengerikan sekali." Ujar Heechul lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap Heechul dan memajukan bibirnya sekilas. "Ini gaya teranggun memberikan bingkisan versi Do Kyungsoo, _umma_." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hapus gaya teranggun itu dari ingatanmu! HAPUS!" Teriak Heechul. "_Aigoo_~ darimana datangnya anak ini." Heechul makin menekan tengkuknya.

Jongin dan Hangeng menahan senyum mendengar perdebatan itu.

"Tidak. Itu gaya terbagus." Ujar Hangeng.

"Benarkah _appa_?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menatap tak percaya akan Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Benar. _Appa_ tak pernah melihat gaya memberikan bingkisan seanggun itu." Ujar Hangeng.

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya sekilas. "Bilang saja _appa_ juga mengejeknya." Ujar Kyungsoo, segera duduk lagi ketempat semula, tepat di samping Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. "Tak buruk, _noona_-_nim_." Ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menatap Jongin antusias.

"Iya." Jongin mengangguk.

"Jaga tanganmu, Jongin." Tegur Heechul, menatap sinis pada anaknya.

"Ah~" Jongin segera menarik tangannya. "Maaf, _noona_-_nim_." Sambung Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo memainkan air dalam bak mandi dimana Baekhyun tengah berendam sekarang.

"Jadi keluarga Kim sempat kaget? Terpukul begitu maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, semakin lama pergerakan tangannya di permukaan air itu semakin cepat, lalu berhenti mendadak.

"Ini semakin membosankan." Ujar Kyungsoo, menatap Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu aku disini dan tak pernah sekalipun aku mandi dengan sabun cair, Baekhyun-_ah_~" Kyungsoo merengek.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Makanya menikah Kyungie. Lagipula ini bukan sabun cair sungguhan. Tak jauh dari ramuan _halmonie_. Aku tak mengerti." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa ini? Sungguh wangi sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Minta beritahu saja pada _halmonie_, dia yang mengurus semua." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas. "Mana bisa aku bertanya padanya. Nanti dia akan menjawab, _'Ini rahasia keluarga kami, tak boleh ada yang tahu.'_ Siapa yang mau mendapat jawaban begitu?" Ucap Kyungsoo seraya bergidik.

Baekhyun terkekeh sesaat. "Tapi masalah Johyun itu sungguh dia sudah menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu." Kyungsoo kembali memainkan air di dalam bak mandi, menopangkan dagunya di tepi bak.

"Kau senang bukan salah satu dari calon istri Jongin gugur?" Selidik Baekhyun.

"Hah!" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Aku sejahat itu di matamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Mana tahu Kyungie" Jawabnya. "Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihat Heechul _umma_ cerewet seperti biasa." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Dia terpukul. Dia merasa hampir menanggung aib, makanya dia menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, cepat atau lambat cerewetnya akan kembali_._" Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dengan senyum samar.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo mengisi daya baterai ponselnya yang selama ini tak pernah ia perdulikan, hampir dua minggu dan wajar saja ponsel itu tak bisa aktif lagi.

Setelah baterai ponsel itu penuh dan Kyungsoo mengaktifkannya, banyak pesan singkat masuk dan memenuhi kotak pesannya.

Dari Luhan, Tao, ayahnya, bahkan Kim Junmyeon juga mengiriminya pesan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat mereka, semua berisi kecemasan karena tak pernah mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pertama kali menelepon ayahnya, begitu merindukan sosok berwibawa itu.

"_Appa_!" Kyungsoo berseru senang saat mendengar sapaan di seberang sana.

"_Kyungie_." Ayahnya juga begitu antusias.

"_Appa_ bagaimana? Masih di Jepang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Masih sayang. Beberapa minggu lagi mungkin appa pulang."_ Jawab ayahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kyungie mau jika Kyungie pulang dari sini _appa_ sudah ada di rumah, menyambut Kyungie." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"_Iya sayang. Appa usahakan."_ Jawab ayahnya. _"Bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Pernikahan mereka berlangsung lancar?"_ Tanya ayahnya.

"Lancar _appa_. Malah terlalu lancar menurutku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Appa terlambat memberikan hadiah. Menurutmu appa berikan apa? Mobil?"_ Tanya ayahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hadiah apa itu _appa_? Bahkan Baekhyun sudah memiliki mobil." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"_Jadi apa?"_ Tanya ayahnya.

"Hm… bagaimana jika rumah." Jawab Kyungsoo seenaknya.

"_Ya Tuhan~"_ Ayahnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo membantu Heechul memasak. Kali ini teriakan Heechul tak banyak terdengar, mungkin hanya sesekali.

"_Appa_mu menelepon?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia mengatakan terima kasih pada _umma_ dan _appa_. Terima kasih sudah menjaga anaknya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Heechul. "_Appa_mu tak pernah pusing mengurusmu?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengembungkan kedua pipi. "Aku anaknya _umma_, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi pusing? Dia malah sangat memanjakanku." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Heechul terkekeh, lalu mengaduk sup ayamnya perlahan. "_Umma_mu bagaimana? Lebih pusing daripada _appa_mu, bukan?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, mendadak membenarkan ucapan Heechul. "Benar~ dia lebih pusing dari _appa_ku." Ujar Kyungsoo. _'Terlalu pusing sampai memilih meninggalkan aku.' _Sambung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sementara itu Jongin dan Hangeng yang menunggu di ruang tamu terlihat sibuk membaca buku, tak ada pembicaraan karena mereka terlalu fokus dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Sampai ponsel yang sengaja Kyungsoo letakkan di atas meja tepat di depan Jongin berdering.

"_Noona_-_nim_, ponselmu." Ujar Jongin, namun tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya suara Heechul dan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka sedang bercanda. Jangan diganggu." Ujar Hangeng.

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali membaca bukunya, namun dering ponsel itu terus terdengar, membuat Jongin menyerah dan melihat layar ponsel itu.

Nama Kim Junmyeon terlihat, membuat Jongin tergerak hatinya untuk mencari tahu.

Jongin menatap arah dapur dan Kyungsoo tak juga terlihat, membuat Jongin dengan berani menggapai ponsel itu dan menerima panggilannya.

"_Kyungie_." Suara di seberang sana terdengar, suara lelaki yang dari suaranya saja Jongin bisa menebak jika lelaki itu berwibawa.

"Halo." Jongin tanpa sadar menjawab.

"_Eh_? _Siapa ini_?" Tanya sosok itu.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan Hangeng dan Heechul. Awalnya Heechul tak perduli, namun melihat cara Kyungsoo berlutut dengan benar, belum lagi gerakan anggunnya dalam menuangkan teh, membuatnya mau tak mau menatap Kyungsoo, terperangah.

"Silahkan diminum _umma_, _appa_." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu membuat Heechul tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Darimana kau belajar?" Tanya Heechul.

"Hm? Jika hanya teh aku bisa membuatnya _umma_." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bukan. Caramu berlutut begitu." Jawab Heechul.

"Ah~ bukankah _umma_ yang mengajarinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Benar~" Lirih Heechul. "Tak kusangka aku berhasil mengajarinya." Sambung Heechul lagi.

"_Sepertinya dia cocok menjadi menantu kita."_ Hangeng menggunakan dialek mereka, sengaja agar Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Jangan gila!" Heechul segera mendelik.

"Apanya yang gila? Bahkan ini sah-sah saja." Ujar Hangeng.

Heechul terdiam, entah kenapa tak bisa membantah ucapan Hangeng.

Hangeng menyesap teh itu perlahan. _"Bahkan rasa tehnya hampir menyamai buatanmu. Kalian cocok."_ Ujar Hangeng lagi.

"Apa hari ini jadi _appa_, _umma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Melamar anak gadis keluarga Lee?" Tanya Hangeng.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sepertinya jadi. Tunggu Jongin pulang dari rumah _halmonie_nya." Ujar Hangeng.

"Ah~ iya." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caramu menyesap teh itu." Heechul mendadak bertanya.

Tanpa kata Kyungsoo segera menurut, dengan tehnik yang diajarkan Heechul tentunya.

"Tak mungkin." Ucap Heechul tanpa sadar. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Heechul.

"Hanya begini saja _umma_. Apa susahnya?" Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit sombong, sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda Heechul.

Heechul mencibir. "Kau sudah mulai tinggi hati ternyata. Bahaya sekali jika para gadis memiliki sifat sepertimu." Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bilang saja _umma_ iri melihat kecerdasanku." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Dan aku dengar, _umma_ belajar seperti ini hampir satu tahun. _Aigoo_~ kenapa bisa selama itu." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menatap Heechul.

"_YA_!" Heechul berteriak kencang.

~oOo~

Mereka berempat berdiri di dekat gerbang kayu, mengantar kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Semoga kejadian yang lalu tak terulang." Heechul mengusap kepala Jongin, membuat anaknya tersenyum.

"Desa keluarga Lee lebih jauh dari desa keluarga Seo, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir jika kami pulang terlambat." Ujar Jongin.

Heechul mengangguk. "Hati-hati saja. Jangan terlalu cepat mengendarai mobil." Saran Heechul lagi.

"Baik _umma_." Jawab Jongin.

"Dan kau." Tatapan Heechul mengarah pada Kyungsoo. "Kau jangan membuat malu disana nanti." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Serahkan padaku _umma_." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang mau diserahkan?" Tanya Heechul. "_Aigoo_. Kenapa Hanbokmu kusut begini." Heechul mendekat dan segera merapikan Hanbok Kyungsoo.

"Hanya kusut disana saja _umma_, bukan keseluruhan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tetap saja tak boleh. Dan satu lagi, jika lamaran batal maka kau jangan memberikan bingkisan ini, mengerti?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Aku mengerti _umma_. Sungguh." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lupa kau tunjukkan gaya anggun memberikan bingkisan itu, Kyung-ah." Hangeng berujar.

"Jangan gila Hannie! Dia bisa mengacaukan semua jika mengeluarkan gaya hancur begitu." Ujar Heechul.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi sekarang _umma_, _appa_." Jongin segera berujar.

"Baiklah." Heechul menjawab, mengantarkan lagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo tepat di mobil mereka. "Jangan terlalu cepat mengemudinya Jongin." Saran Heechul saat melihat dua orang itu sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

Jongin mengangguk. "Baik _umma_." Jongin menghidupkan mobil dan mulai menjalankannya dengan perlahan, sampai menghilang di hadapan Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Apa kau tak merasa mereka seperti layaknya pasangan suami istri yang tengah mengunjungi mertua?" Tanya Hangeng, bermaksud menggoda Heechul namun kali ini tak ada teriakan dari Heechul, wanita itu menatap jejak bayangan mobil Jongin walau sudah tak terlihat.

"Chul-_ah_~" Hangeng menyentuh bahu istrinya.

"Apa kita…" Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Apa kita harus menghentikan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Heechul lirih, namun dapat didengar Hangeng.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**T. B. C**

**Thanks to:**

exocansu, , Kaisooship, annisaylstia, yoow ara, puputkyungsoo, exindira, baekkie, Al, lee chan hyun, SooSweet, kyungie22, Thewi Choi, Kim Leera, SuJuXOXO91, Guest1, Guest2**, **Guest3**, **Guest4, Guest5

**Aku tidak memaksa, tapi kalau kalian menghargai fanfiction ini tolong deskripsi-kan saran, pendapat, atau kritikan kalian dalam 1 atau 2 kata melalui kotak review, kadang diam itu belum tentu emas. Thank you.**

**~See You Next Chapter~**


	5. Chapter 5

Sesuai dengan pesan Heechul, Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya tak terlalu melaju. Mungkin bukan hanya karena pesan Heechul, jalanan yang mereka lalui juga mendukung, berbatu dan sedikit curam. Belum lagi tak beraspal. Beruntung mobil bisa melaluinya walau harus berhati-hati.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**By. Melanie**

.

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter :: 5  
**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

"Desa calon istrimu terpencil ya?" Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berpegangan pada sabuk pengaman mulai melontarkan kekesalannya. Jalan berbatu itu cukup membuat tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kendali dalam duduk.

"Kenapa _noona_-_nim_?" Jongin menatap sekilas Kyungsoo sebelum menatap lagi jalan raya.

"Kenapa jalannya tak beraspal? Ini benar-benar mencerminkan desa terpencil yang tak pernah terjamah oleh dunia luar sedikitpun. Lebih parah dari desamu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. Membenarkan dalam hati ucapan gadis itu. "Mungkin mereka lebih nyaman dengan keadaan asli yang ditinggalkan nenek moyang mereka dulu daripada merubahnya." Ujar Jongin.

"Tapi ini hanya jalan. Mereka tetap tak mau merubahnya? Benar-benar hebat." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya mengejek keputusan itu.

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Hal yang kita anggap sepele itu bisa saja sangat berharga bagi mereka _noona_-_nim_. Bahkan aku dengar mereka bertelanjang kaki menelusuri jalan ini."

"HAH!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Kaki mereka kuat sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Lalu kau mau memiliki istri yang bertelapak kaki tebal begitu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh selidik.

Jongin tertawa sebentar mendengar ucapan itu. "Para gadisnya tidak _noona_-_nim_, hanya para tetua dan orang tua saja mungkin. Anak gadis mereka malah dijaga ketat." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah~" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Berarti calon istrimu ini memiliki harga diri yang tinggi ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu _noona_-_nim_." Jawabnya.

"Kau tampaknya juga lelaki baik-baik. Pantas jika memiliki calon istri berharga diri tinggi seperti anak dari keluarga Lee itu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin, melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mungkin itu tujuan keluargamu melakukan perjodohan. Agar keluargamu yang memiliki harga diri tinggi bisa terus terjaga." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bisa jadi." Jawab Jongin. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Junmyeon _hyung_-_nim_?" Jongin bertanya, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa dengan Junmyeon?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak Ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dia didalam pikiran _noona_-_nim_." Jawab Jongin.

"Dia… dia itu cukup baik. Di kota sana orang seperti dia sudah bisa masuk dalam kriteria suami idaman." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ begitu ternyata." Jongin berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalan, jika tidak, bisa saja ban mobilnya terpeleset. "Lelaki sepertiku jika di kota akan bagaimana nasibnya _noona_-_nim_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bagaimana apanya? Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa lelaki sepertiku juga masuk dalam kriteria suami idaman?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Lelaki baik-baik sepertimu paling banyak dicari." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu artinya banyak lelaki kota yang tak baik?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka lebih mementingkan nafsu saja. Kau tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Apa salahnya mementingkan nafsu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Haah~" Kyungsoo menyerah, menyandarkan dahi di kaca mobil tepat disampingnya. "Lupakan saja. Susah berbicara denganmu." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin tersenyum. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa _noona_-_nim_ bertemu dengan Junmyeon _hyung_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan kerutan di dahi.

Jongin kembali menggeleng. "Hanya ingin tahu saja. Jarang sekali aku mendengar seseorang menceritakan orang lain padaku." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu. "Baiklah." Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus ke jalan raya. "Saat itu kami duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar."

"Hah?" Jongin terkejut. "Junmyeon _hyung_-_nim_ teman semasa kecil _noona_-_nim_?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Entah datang dari mana dia, yang jelas sejak itu dia mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Setelah Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Sekolah Menengah Atas, kuliah, bahkan kerjapun dia terus berada disekitarku. Bukankah itu hebat?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tak pernah aku mendengar cerita hebat begitu. Dan Junmyeon _hyung_-_nim_ apa bisa dibilang mengejar _noona_-_nim_?" Tanya Jongin.

'_Kali ini dia ada benarnya.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin benar. Tapi karena aku sudah menganggapnya saudara kandung maka aku tak bisa menyambut perasaannya, tapi Junmyeon malah tak menyerah." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ tapi saat pernikahan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _noona_ aku tak melihat Junmyeon _hyung_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin.

"Itu karena aku melimpahkan semua kerjaanku padanya. Jika tidak begitu mungkin saat pulang ke Seoul aku tak akan bisa lepas dari meja kerja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~" Jongin menganggukkan kepala.

"Kudengar kau lulusan S2 di luar Negeri. Kau bekerja menjadi apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku baru pulang _noona_-_nim_. Memang sudah mendapatkan Ijazah namun belum terpikir untuk mencari kerja. Walau berbekal Ijazah tapi tak akan laku di desa. Sedangkan ke kota itu mungkin sangat mustahil bagiku." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah~ benar juga." Kyungsoo baru tersadar. "Tapi sepertinya Han _appa_ mempunyai perusahaan. Benar tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "_Appa_ memiliki perusahaan tapi karena _umma_ tak mau ikut dengannya ke Seoul membuat _appa_ harus menyerahkan sebagian kekuasaan itu pada adiknya. Sepertinya itu cara yang cukup menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kenapa _umma_mu begitu fanatik? Tak bisakah dia menatap dunia luar dan melupakan tanah kelahirannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mereka bilang dulu ari-ari _umma_ ditanam sedangkan ari-ari Nari _ahjumma_ dihanyutkan ke sungai." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menurut kepercayaan, jika ari-ari ditanam maka orang yang bersangkutan susah lepas dengan tanah kelahirannya, akan terus berada di samping _umma_nya. Sedangkan Nari _ahjumma_ yang ari-arinya dihanyutkan ke sungai maka dirinya akan seperti ari-ari itu, bebas melangkah kemanapun." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu kau percaya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mitos mungkin. Tapi tak boleh terang-terangan meremehkannya _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kyungsoo mengalah. "Apa masih lama?" Kyungsoo mendesah bosan. Selalu jalan terjal ini saja yang ia lihat sejak tadi.

"Mungkin masih lama _noona_-_nim_. Maaf membuat _noona_-_nim_ tak nyaman." Ujar Jongin.

"Tak masalah." Kyungsoo berujar pasrah. "Sekarang untuk mengalihkan kebosanan ini, ceritakan padaku tentang _noona_mu." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh minat.

"Apa lagi? Bukankah sudah kuceritakan?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan yang itu. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana _noona_mu bisa bertemu lelaki yang besar di Eropa itu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ itu." Jongin mengangguk. "Dulu _noona_ku gadis terpintar di sekolahnya dan sekaligus gadis yang banyak diincar anak bangsawan lain. Saat itu _noona_ku sangat menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. _Noona -nim_ akan kalah jika berbincang dengannya dalam Bahasa Inggris." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku menyerah jika membicarakan bahasa asing." Kyungsoo Berujar lirih.

Jongin tersenyum. "Jadi pada saat itu desa kami menjadi tempat kunjungan salah satu Mahasiswa pertukaran yang berkuliah di Universitas Seoul dan mendapat tugas meneliti kehidupan kami sebagai jejak sejarah yang masih ada." Ujar Jongin.

"Jangan bilang pemuda itu menginap di kediamanmu?" Kyungsoo mulai bertanya antusias.

Jongin mengangguk. " Mau bagaimana lagi? _noona_ku ikut turun tangan menangani pemuda itu selama di desa. Jika menginap di rumah yang lain mungkin mereka tak akan bisa berbicara karena pemuda itu tak terlalu lancar berbahasa korea. Intinya jika pemuda itu tak di dekat _noona_ku sebagai penerjemah, maka semuanya akan kacau karena salah komunikasi." Jelas Jongin.

"Lalu mereka hampir setiap saat bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta. Kebetulan saat itu _noona_ku sudah lulus Sekolah Tingkat Atas, ingin dinikahkan dengan anak bangsawan Park tetapi gagal karena _noona_ku menolak. Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan _umma_, mendadak _noona_ku menghilang bersamaan dengan pulangnya pemuda itu. Hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas sebagai bentuk pamitnya pada keluarga." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah~ begitu rupanya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi ceritanya cukup menarik." Sambung Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa cerita menentang keluarga begitu yang anak kota paling sukai?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menghargai keputusan berani _noona_mu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

~oOo~

"_Jadi alasanmu kemari ingin menemui anakku?"_

Dialek yang digunakan lelaki paruh baya itu berbeda dari yang selama ini Kyungsoo dengar, ini lebih aneh lagi menurut Kyungsoo.

"_Benar_." Jongin membungkuk sekilas. Lelaki itu bahkan bisa menjawabnya. Sebenarnya Jongin itu lelaki seperti apa? Kenapa semua dialek aneh itu dia menguasainya? Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menatap Jongin.

"_Maaf jika kedatangan saya lancang."_ Sambungnya.

"_Tentu saja tidak."_ Kali ini wanita paruh baya itu yang menyahut, tak lepas senyuman ia torehkan di bibirnya. _"Kami tahu maksud dan tujuanmu datang kemari. Seseorang sudah melaporkannya dan kami sungguh bahagia mendapati kunjunganmu."_ Ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Terima kasih."_ Jongin kembali membungkuk hormat.

"_Tapi siapa perempuan ini? Setahu kami wajah Minseok bukan begini."_ Wanita paruh baya itu memicingkan mata saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"_Ini noonaku juga. Tolong terima dia dengan baik."_ Ujar Jongin.

"_Ah~ kami mengerti."_ Jawab wanita paruh baya itu. _"Kau ingin bertemu Lee Jinri?"_ Sambungnya.

"_Jika diperbolehkan."_ Jawab Jongin.

"_Baiklah. Mari kuantar."_ Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dengan gerakan anggun, gerakan lembut yang Kyungsoo sendiri sempat tertegun.

'_Ini lebih sopan dari gerakan Heechul umma.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"_Ayo_." Ujarnya lagi.

~oOo~

"_Jinri-ah. Bangsawan Kim sudah datang. Dia ingin menjengukmu. Bolehkan kami masuk?"_ Wanita itu bertanya terlebih dahulu di depan pintu.

"_Tentu umma, masuk saja."_ Terdengar suara lembut dari dalam.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kepada Jongin dan segera menggeser pintu kamar itu. "_Silahkan_." Ujarnya.

Jongin menunduk hormat sekali lagi dan mulai masuk. Kyungsoo mengikuti tingkah Jongin sebelum menyusul lelaki itu.

Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu Lee Jinri memberikan privasi untuk anaknya. Sengaja wanita paruh baya itu tak ikut masuk dan memilih pergi dari sana.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Jongin mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Lee Jinri terbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal menutupi kaki sampai dada gadis itu.

Jinri tersenyum. _"Aku baik-baik saja Jongin-ssi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Tanya Jinri.

"_Aku_ _juga_." Jawab Jongin. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. "Dimana aku harus duduk?" Tanya Jongin, tak sengaja menggunakan dialek yang Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Jongin-ah. Disini saja." Kyungsoo menyeret sofa di sudut kamar Jinri untuk mendekat pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum mendapati ulah gadis itu dan segera membantunya, menarik sofa itu agar mendekat pada ranjang Jinri.

"_Siapa gadis manis ini? Adik Jongin-ssi?"_ Tanya Jinri saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk berdampingan disana.

"_Bukan. Dia noona-nimku."_ Jawab Jongin.

"_Noona-nim?"_ Jinri membulatkan mata. _"Tapi dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi noona-nim, Jongin-ssi."_ Ujar Jinri lagi.

Jongin tersenyum, menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Perkenalkan. Ini Lee Jinri dan ini Do Kyungsoo." Jongin merubah dialeknya agar Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Ah~ orang kota ternyata. Apa kabar." Jinri menunduk sekilas pada Kyungsoo, tersenyum ramah dan ikut merubah dialeknya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "Senang bisa melihatmu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga, Kyungsoo-_ssi_." Jawab Jinri.

"Apa kau sakit? Sejak tadi kau hanya berbaring saja." Jongin bertanya, cukup heran saat melihat Jinri tak beranjak dari sana.

Jinri kali ini tersenyum miris namun masih bisa ia sembunyikan dari Jongin, tapi tidak dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, tahu benar bagaimana ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongin-_ssi_." Jawabnya masih tersenyum. "Dan masalah kedatanganmu kesini apa benar untuk melamarku?" Tanya Jinri.

Jongin mengangguk. "Maaf jika kau merasa kedatanganku ini adalah hal yang lancang. Hanya saja aku datang kesini memiliki niat baik, tak ada terlintas niat untuk berbuat lancang sedikitpun." Jawab Jongin.

"Aku tahu." Lee Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu duduk, menyeret tubuhnya sampai kini punggung itu bisa bersandar di kepala ranjang, makin membuatnya leluasa menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau mengetahui ini?" Jinri perlahan menarik selimutnya, membuat kedua kaki yang sejak tadi tersembunyi kini terlihat sudah.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sontak membulatkan mata, tak menduga jika dibalik selimut itu kedua kaki Jinri tengah diperban.

"Kakimu patah?" Tanya Jongin, kecemasan sontak menyusup hatinya.

Jinri mencoba tersenyum walau kini air matanya mengalir. "Kakiku patah." Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku cacat." Jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Hei." Kyungsoo sontak berdiri dan menghampiri Jinri, duduk di samping gadis itu seraya merangkul bahu bergetar Jinri. "Hanya kaki yang patah dan itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Kau masih sempurna dengan ini." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jinri masih saja menangis, balas memeluk Kyungsoo. "Tapi siapa yang mau memiliki istri cacat sepertiku _eonnie_? Aku tak mau menjadi aib keluarga. Terlebih membuat malu keluarga terpandang seperti keluarga Kim. Aku tak mau." Ujar Jinri.

"Tak… tak ada yang menganggapmu sebagai aib." Jongin mencoba bersuara.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tahu keluargamu tak akan mau memiliki menantu cacat sepertiku, yang tak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan." Ujar Jinri.

"Hanya beberapa waktu saja dan ini memang bukan aib." Kyungsoo kembali menenangkan gadis itu. "Kau tenang saja. Keluarga Kim semuanya baik, tak akan ada yang mau menyakitimu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jinri melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata itu perlahan. "Seoul dan disini berbeda _eonnie_. Di Seoul bisa dengan mudah mengelabuhi orang. Di depan berlagak baik di belakang ingin menendang sebisanya agar menjauh dari pandangan. Tapi berbeda dengan disini. Tak bisa melakukan basa-basi itu. Jika tidak maka di depan orang bersangkutan mereka akan menolak, tak memikirkan perasaan yang bersangkutan lagi." Jelas Jinri.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, lalu menatap Jongin. "Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam sesaat, namun setelahnya lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Tak mungkin~" Lirih Kyungsoo. "Bukankah itu sungguh kejam?" Sambungnya.

"Lagipula aku tahu benar bagaimana harus sempurnanya calon istri cucu terakhir keluarga Kim. Mereka tak akan sudi menerima gadis cacat yang bahkan kakinya tak sempurna lagi." Ujar Jinri.

Kyungsoo tersentak, menatap Jinri kaget.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ mengatakan jika lebih baik aku menerima lamaranmu. Namun aku sadar diri dan tak akan bertindak gegabah dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Aku tak mau menyakiti siapapun diantara kita, maka aku tak akan menerima lamaranmu, Jongin-_ssi_." Ujar Jinri.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam mendengar penolakan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu keputusan Lee Jinri dan tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

"JINRI-AH! JINRI-AH!" Teriakan itu terdengar dari ujung lorong bersama derap langkah kaki, berlari untuk sampai ke kamar Lee Jinri.

"JINRI-AH!" Sosok lelaki yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu terlihat menatap lurus pada Jinri, berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya sehabis berlari. "Jangan terima lamarannya." Ujar sosok itu.

Kyungsoo menatap aneh sosok yang masih berdiri disana, Jongin juga sama.

"Siapa lelaki itu?" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar bertanya.

"Dia bajingan yang membuat semua ini terjadi." Ujar Jinri.

"Hah? Maksudmu dia yang membuat kakimu patah?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya, begitu pula Jongin.

"Baik! Aku memang bajingan. Aku memang bajingan!" Teriak lelaki itu, lalu pergi dari sana.

"_Aish_! Lelaki merajuk susah menanganinya." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduk. "Kau bicara dengan Lee Jinri dulu Jongin, aku akan mengejarnya." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya melangkah.

"Tapi.." Jongin ingin melarang Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu sudah berlari keluar kamar.

"Saat itu aku sadar." Jinri membuka suaranya, membuat Jongin kembali menatap gadis itu. "Aku sungguh sangat sadar jika membantunya maka harus merelakan salah satu dari tubuhku terluka, dan aku tetap melakukannya." Ujar Jinri.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin.

Jinri perlahan menatap Jongin. "Aku… aku mencintai bajingan itu Jongin-_ssi_." Jinri menangis, menangkup wajahnya agar isakan itu teredam.

Jongin terdiam, menatap lekat pada Jinri.

~oOo~

"Hei! Cukup berlarinya." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah saat mereka sudah berada di halaman depan keluarga Lee, memerintah lelaki di depannya untuk menghentikan langkah. "Aku sangat lelah." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkah dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengejarku? _Aish_!" Lelaki itu menggeram seraya mulai duduk di bangku dekat pohon besar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, masih dengan napas memburu mulai mendekati lelaki itu, duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei bajingan. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lee Jinri?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu kembali menatap Kyungsoo, kali ini lebih tajam. "Namaku bukan bajingan." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Tapi kau bilang tadi kau memang bajingan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Itu hanya bentuk kekesalan hati bodoh! Kau ini tak tahu apa-apa karena masih kecil." Ujar sosok itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku Minho." Jawabnya datar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sampai Jinri terluka begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Minho menghela napas sebentar. "Ini memang salahku." Ujar lelaki itu. "Seminggu yang lalu aku mengajaknya berkeliling desa dengan menggunakan sepeda. Maksudku untuk bersamanya terakhir kali karena seperti yang kudengar bangsawan Kim itu ingin melamarnya. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya di detik terakhir. Pikiran itu membuat fokusku berkurang dan tak terlalu baik saat mengendarai sepeda. Sampai akhirnya ban sepedaku tergelincir karena batu dan membuat kami terjatuh masuk ke dalam jurang. Masih sempat aku berbalik dan menyelamatkan Jinri, melindunginya. Namun saat tubuh kami berdua terguling beberapa kali, Jinri malah berbalik dan membiarkan kakinya menghantam batu besar itu agar pergerakan tubuh kami terhenti." Ujar Minho.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

"Harusnya kakiku yang menghantam batu itu, namun kenapa dia melakukannya?" Tanya Minho frustasi.

Kyungsoo sempat terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Karena apa lagi? Tentu karena dia mencintaimu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Mencintaiku darimana? Kau tak lihat dia begitu jijik melihatku tadi?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tak melihat itu, yang ada hanya pandangan tulusnya untukmu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hei anak kecil. Kau hanya ingin membuat bahagia hatiku saja, bukan?" Tanya Minho.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Jawabnya. "Lagipula Jinri menolak lamaran Kim Jongin. Lalu apa yang ada dipikiranmu mengenai ini? Bukankah itu menunjukkan jika Jinri mencintaimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Minho terdiam, sungguh tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang masih terlihat fokus pada jalan didepannya. Kyungsoo tak tahu ekspresi apa yang Jongin tunjukkan itu. Sedih bukan, terluka bukan, bahagia bukan juga. Itu ekspresi terdatar yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat.

"Dia bilang dia sadar."

Ucapan pertama Jongin semenjak mereka keluar dari kediaman Lee.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kali ini benar-benar menatap Jongin.

"Dia bilang menyelamatkan lelaki itu atas dasar sadar." Ujar Jongin lagi.

"Ah~" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tadi Minho bilang dia juga tak mengerti kenapa Jinri malah merelakan kakinya menghanam batu itu."

"Itu karena cinta." Jawab Jongin.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, masih menatap Jongin.

"Jinri bilang dia mencintai bajingan itu." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum. _'Cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Minho-ah.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

~oOo~

Sore ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bermain di sekitar kolam, memberikan makan ikan-ikan disana dengan antusias. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo yang terlalu antusias, bagai anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Miris sekali nasib anak gadis Lee itu." Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, memberikan makanan terakhir pada ikan-ikan itu. "Miris, tapi dia yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Tak mungkin dia merelakan kakinya jika bukan karena lelaki itu adalah sosok yang ia cintai. Sudah dapat ditebak jika mereka saling mencintai." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. "Jika Jongin benar-benar diterima, itu akan menyakiti hati mereka." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hatimu juga." Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo, menambarkkan sekilas bahu mereka.

"Aku? Tidak." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tidak salah lagi." Baekhyun masih menggoda.

"Hei~ aku sungguh tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku berniat melupakannya." Sambung gadis itu.

"Eh? Kenapa Kyungie?" Baekhyun sontak menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Kau menyerah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk. "Aku bukan gadis bermartabat tinggi seperti mereka. Aku hanya gadis biasa bermarga Do." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa mendadak menyerah begini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Hanya merasa tak pantas saja." Jawabnya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal calon Jongin tinggal satu dan bisa saja itu juga memiliki halangan." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tak bisa dengan berharap saja Baekhyun-_ah_. Harus didukung dengan kenyataan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau mendadak aneh Kyungie. Tak seperti biasanya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan aku disini. Sepertinya aku harus ulang." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Dan mungkin sebelum pulang aku masih bisa menemani Jongin melamarkan anak gadis Jung untuknya." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih mau? Tidakkah itu perbuatan yang sungguh menyakiti hati?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Terakhir kali, aku ingin melihat dia bahagia. Tak selalu ditolak." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Mungkin dia tak pernah mencintai. Tapi ditolak dua gadis berturut-turut merupakan pukulan telak." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Jadi itu yang membuatnya tak terlihat dua minggu ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia mengurung diri di kamar. Hanya terlihat jika _umma_ memanggilnya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin dia terpukul Kyungie. Pemuda setampan dia mendapat dua kali penolakan begitu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Benar." Kyungsoo berujar lirih. "Dan mungkin aku akan pulang ke Seoul lebih dulu dari kalian." Sambungnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maaf menyusahkanmu selama disini Kyungie. Jangan adukan aku pada _appa_mu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku adukan saat kalian sudah pindah ke Seoul nanti. Biar _appa_ku menghukum kalian." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

"_YA_!" Baekhyun berteriak.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo baru saja tiba pulang dari kediaman Chanyeol, mengerutkan dahi saat tak mendapati satu orangpun di rumah.

"Kemana mereka semua?" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan dan mulai mencari. Pertama membuka kamar Heechul dan Hangeng, lalu dapur, selanjutnya kamar Jongin. Dan mereka memang tak ada di manapun.

"Ah~ _umma_ dan _appa_ menghadiri pernikahan anak temannya. Jongin juga ikut?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi dan percaya Jongin masih di sekitar sini.

Kyungsoo melangkah, membuka pintu belakang dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah duduk di sana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kembali melangkah dan duduk disamping Jongin. "Aku kira kau pergi." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan cukup kaget mendapati wajah kusut itu. "Kau belum mandi ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah." Jawab Jongin datar.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu begini?" Tangan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar terulur, menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan memaksa Jongin menatapnya. "Kau seperti lelaki patah hati." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya meneliti wajah Jongin.

Jongin diam, balas menatap Kyungsoo dari dahi sampai ke dagunya.

"Sudah jangan frustasi begini." Kyungsoo mengacak rambut depan Jongin dan berniat melepas tangkupan tangannya.

Jongin segera menahan dua tangan itu dan membimbing lagi untuk menangkup kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo cukup kaget, namun sebisa mungkin dia mengendalikan kegugupannya.

"Apa aku tak pantas diterima?" Tanya Jongin, terus mengunci pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum, mengusap rambut samping Jongin dan membenarkan posisinya. "Mereka hanya terjebak cinta dan kebetulan kau datang terlambat." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tetap saja aku seperti pecundang yang kalah saing dari Yonghwa, Minho dan Junmyeon. Aku dinomor duakan dan itu sepertinya cukup membuat sakit." Ujar Jongin. "Tak ada yang mau mencintaiku. Tak ada yang mau menerimaku." Sambungnya.

"Kau salah." Kyungsoo kembali berujar. "Kami semua mencintaimu. _Umma_, appa, halmonie, _harabojie_, Minseok _eonnie_, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga…" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… dan juga aku." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum miris. "Itu bukan cinta seperti yang kau lukiskan. Sekarang aku tahu cinta sesungguhnya itu seperti yang Yonghwa, Minho dan Junmyeon perjuangkan." Jelas Jongin tanpa menggunakan bahasa formalnya, cukup membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Selamanya aku akan terjebak disini tanpa bisa merasakan apa itu cinta sesungguhnya." Ujar Jongin.

"Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti. Percaya padaku." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Rasanya menyenangkan, walau sedikit perih namun bisa membuat kita lebih dewasa menghadapi hidup." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertegun, menatap lekat pada Kyungsoo sementara gadis itu tersenyum. "Jangan pandang aku begitu." Kyungsoo kembali mengacak rambut Jongin dan untuk selanjutnya melepaskan tangkupan di pipi Jongin.

Kyungsoo duduk menatap lurus ke depan, membiarkan Jongin disampingnya yang terus menatap wajahnya intens. "Aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Namun sebelum itu aku akan memastikan kebahagiaanmu. Aku berjanji, untuk yang ketiga ini dia harus menerimamu. Kau tak akan mendapatkan penolakan lagi. Pegang janjiku." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Mendengar ucapan itu makin membuat Jongin tertegun. Belum pernah ada yang memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya seperti ini, belum pernah ada yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya seperti ini, belum pernah.

Jongin ingin berterima kasih, sebab tanpa Kyungsoo mungkin Jongin akan beranggapan jika dirinya hanyalah seonggok sampah yang tak berguna, pecundang yang selalu ditolak. Namun saat Jongin ingin membuka suara, bukan kalimat yang ia keluarkan, malah tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri mendekati Kyungsoo, terus mendekat sampai kini jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Tangan Jongin terulur menuju dagu Kyungsoo, lalu membimbing Kyungsoo agar menatapnya.

Dapat Jongin rasakan Kyungsoo menegang dalam jarak pandang sedekat ini, tapi Jongin tak perduli. Lelaki itu dengan berani memejamkan mata, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ikut memejamkan matanya kala ciuman itu berlangsung, sampai Jongin melepasnya dengan perlahan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, degup jantung keduanya memuncak. Jongin yang melihat pandangan sayu Kyungsoo entah kenapa membuatnya tergerak dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir itu, kali ini tak hanya diam, dengan instingnya Jongin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**T. B. C**

**Thanks To:**

Exokaisoo, lee kaisoo, yoow ara, schalk, kyeoptafadila, SooSweet, Al, rinzkudo, , kaisoo, SooSweet, kim jongsoo, annisaylstia, Lovesungminppa, puputkyungsoo, yixingcom, Hany Kwan, luhanesu, kaisoohunlovers, , younlaycious88, , LynKim, exindira, Kim Ri Ha, setyoningt, .agustin, .3, SuJuXOXO91, Kaisooship, kyungie22, Kyungkyungchuuu, fishyelf, dyofg, Asami Kaiya, blackwhite1214, Pororo, Nuraya sarang

**Aku penuhi permintaan kalian untuk fast update, hari ini aku update 1 chapter dan chapter selanjutnya aku usahain hari senin depan, karena ada beberapa hala yang harus aku kerjakan diakhir minggu ini. wait ya**

**As always**

**Aku tidak memaksa, tapi kalau kalian menghargai fanfiction ini tolong dideskripsi-kan saran, pendapat, atau kritikan kalian dalam 1 atau 2 kata melalui kotak review, kadang diam itu belum tentu emas. Thank you.**

**~See You Next Chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

Deru napas keduanya kembali terdengar saat Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lama mereka berpandangan dengan napas yang saling menerpa wajah masing-masing dan kali ini Jongin merasa lepas kendali, tak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**.**

**By. Melanie**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter ::6**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

Begitu sulit digambarkan dan Jongin ingin menyudahi ini namun tak bisa, tubuhnya kembali melakukan hal diluar kendali dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat padanya, mencium gadis itu lagi. Jongin memenjara tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengan agar Kyungsoo tak jauh darinya, terus mencium bibir gadis itu.

Kyungsoo merasa pusing. Tempatnya duduk seolah berputar dan membuat Kyungsoo harus berpegangan pada Jongin, balas memeluk lelaki itu dengan sedikit menahan dirinya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Perlakuan lelaki itu padanya sungguh lembut, membuatnya tak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan selain melampiaskan pada pelukan itu.

"_Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu keluarga Jung disana."_ Samar-samar suara milik Heechul terdengar di pintu depan, cukup menyentakkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari aktifitas mereka.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka, begitu juga Kyungsoo, membuka matanya perlahan dan melepaskan pelukan.

Dua orang itu sama-sama terdiam, salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana mengembalikan suasana cangung diantara mereka seperti sediakala.

"_Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan?"_ Suara Hangeng juga terdengar.

"_Memang. Tapi sekarang aku muak pada mereka. Bicara mereka terlalu tinggi."_

Dari suaranya saja bisa ditebak jika Heechul tengah kesal, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya menjadi tersenyum, sungguh merasa lucu mendengar suara kesal Heechul.

"Aku akan kedepan. Menyambut _appa_ dan _umma_." Kyungsoo menunduk sekilas sebelum berdiri. Tampaknya hanya cara itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengusir kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin bangkit, Jongin sudah lebih dulu mengenggam tangannya. Membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap mata indah itu kemudian.

Jongin kembali mendekat. Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan matanya kuat, seperti ketakutan dan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum sejenak.

Lelaki itu terus mendekat dan kali ini bergerak untuk mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_-_nim_ _menyebalkan_." Bisik Jongin setelah melepaskan kecupannya, bangkit dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka mata dan menatap kebelakang, tepat pada punggung Jongin. Perlahan Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyentuh dahinya. "Bodoh~" Bisik Kyungsoo lirih pada keheningan.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan ke ruang tamu. Melihat Hangeng, Heechul dan Jongin sudah duduk di sana. Mereka tampaknya membicarakan hal yang penting.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Heechul yang menatap Kyungsoo dari arah belakang rumahnya mengerutkan dahi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Heechul, tepat di sebelah Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Heechul.

"Dia baru saja pulang _umma_." Jongin yang menjawab.

Heechul mengangguk dan tak sengaja menatap pakaian yang Jongin kenakan. "Apa yang kau pakai itu?" Tanya Heechul menyelidik, baru menyadari keadaan anaknya.

"Kaos." Jawab Jongin singkat seraya menatap depan kaosnya. "I Love Mom." Ujarnya membaca tulisan di depan kaos itu.

"Jangan berbicara bahasa asing itu di depan _umma_. Cepat singkirkan pakaian aneh itu dan kenakan pakaianmu." Ujar Heechul.

"Tak mau." Jongin segera menggeleng. "Aku ingin memakai ini _umma_. Sebentar saja." Ujar Jongin.

"Tidak! Cepat ganti." Heechul mendelik.

"Tak mau!" Jongin ikut mendelik.

"Anak ini. Kau mau melawan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memakai kaos, _umma_. Bukannya ingin melawan _umma_." Jawab Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, anak ini." Heechul memijat tengkuknya. "Kenapa kau bisa berlaku begini? Dan lihat wajahmu? Ya Tuhan! Kusut sekali." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa tak membuatmu terlihat membaik?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Pergilah mandi Jongin." Saran Hangeng.

"Aku sudah mandi _appa_. Sungguh." Jawab Jongin.

"Sudah mandi apanya? Kusut begitu. Belum lagi rambutmu yang tak kau sisir. Ya Tuhan. Awas saja jika _halmonie_ dan _harabojie_mu melihat ini." Ujar Heechul.

"Aku menyisirnya _umma_. Hanya saja ini gaya teratas saat aku berada di luar Negeri." Ujar Jongin.

"Apa-apaan kau? Jangan ikuti gaya itu. Aneh sekali." Ujar Heechul lagi.

"Tak mau _umma_. Aku ingin begini sebentar. Mendadak aku merindukan London." Ujar Jongin.

"Tidak! Cepat rubah penampilanmu." Putus Heechul.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak _umma_." Jawab Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan anak ini!" Heechul menatap Jongin tajam namun Jongin tampaknya tak takut, malah balas menatap tajam ibunya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Heechul dan Jongin.

~oOo~

"Mom. Aku tak mau meneruskan perjodohan." Jongin yang melihat Heechul sibuk di dapur segera memeluk dari belakang tubuh ibunya, mengadu dan menopang dagunya di bahu Heechul.

"Kau memanggil _umma_ apa tadi?" Tanya Heechul, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Mom." Jawab Jongin jujur.

"_Aigoo_~ panggilanmu mengingatkanku pada si bajingan itu. Hentikan memanggil _umma_ dengan panggilan itu, mengerti?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin diam, tak mau menjawab ucapan Heechul dan lebih memilih memejamkan mata.

"Cepatlah mandi. Kau ingin ke desa keluarga Jung tidak?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin menggeleng. "Mom. Biarkan aku tak melakukan perjodohan ini." Rengek Jongin lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku tak mau mom. Kumohon jangan lagi ada perjodohan." Ujar Jongin.

Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan pelukan Jongin, berbalik dan menatap anaknya.

"Ya Tuhan~ apa yang mereka lakukan sampai membuat wajah tampan anakku kacau begini?" Tanya Heechul seraya mengusap rambut Jongin.

"Mom. Hentikan perjodohan ini kumohon." Jongin kembali berujar.

"Hentikan memanggilku Mom, Jongin." Ujar Heechul ketus, membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Haah~" Heechul menghela napas. "_Umma_ sudah berusaha berbicara dengan _halmonie_ dan _harabojie_mu tapi mereka sepertinya menaruh harapan besar pada Jung Soojung. _Umma_ ingin mengatakan apa yang kau pinta itu jauh-jauh hari namun saat _umma_ ingin membahasnya, _halmonie_ dan _harabojie_mu malah membahas antusias perihal Jung Soojung." Ujar Heechul. "Bagaimana _umma_ bisa menghancurkan cerita antusias mereka?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin masih terdiam, seolah berpikir. "Tapi… hatiku kacau mom… _umma_." Ujar Jongin.

"Kacau kenapa nak?" Heechul kembali mengusap pipi Jongin.

"Do… Do Kyungsoo itu mengacaukan hatiku." Jawab Jongin jujur.

"Eh?" Heechul mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jongin heran. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku… aku jadi tak nyaman berada di dekatnya. Perasaanku kacau _umma_ dan aku tak mau melangsungkan perjodohan dengan suasana tak enak begini." Ujar Jongin.

Heechul tampak berpikir. "Apa ini alasan kenapa kau dan Kyungsoo mendadak canggung akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin diam sesaat, selanjutnya dia mengangguk.

"Apa yang gadis manipulasi itu lakukan pada anak _umma_?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin menggeleng. "Dia tak melakukan apapun _umma_. Hanya saja hatiku kacau saja jika melihatnya." Adu Jongin lagi.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu dan mengacak sebentar rambut Jongin. "Hanya perasaanmu saja." Ujar Heechul. "Cepat mandi. Kita harus ke rumah _halmonie_ dan _harabojie_mu sementara _umma_ akan menyelesaikan masakan ini." Ujar Heechul seraya membalikkan tubuh, kembali sibuk dengan bahan masakannya.

"Haaah~ baiklah." Jongin mengalah, segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi rumahnya.

"Kemana Kyungsoo tadi? Dia bilang hanya sebentar." Heechul mengedarkan pandangan sekilas, saat tak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo kembali dia sibuk dengan bahan masakannya.

Sementara itu, tanpa Heechul dan Jongin sadari Kyungsoo sudah berdiri sejak tadi di balik dinding dapur, mendengarkan semua yang mereka bicarakan.

Kyungsoo menekan detak jantungnya dan tersenyum kecut. Jongin semakin tak nyaman dengannya dan Kyungsoo mengerti akan perasaan lelaki itu. Jongin menyesal telah menciumnya.

~oOo~

Mereka berkumpul di satu ruangan dan tanpa diperintah, Kyungsoo segera menuangkan teh itu untuk _halmonie_ dan _harabojie_ yang duduk di depannya.

Dua tetua itu tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"_Jadi dia calon istri ketiga itu?"_ Tanya sang kakek. _"Jung Soojung? Kenapa mendadak manis dari biasa?"_ Kembali kakek itu bertanya.

Wanita tua yang duduk di samping kakek itu tersenyum. _"Dasar tua. Kau lupa jika Soojung itu tak ada disini? Ini bukan Soojung."_ Jawab istrinya.

"_Ah~ jadi siapa dia? Kenapa melayani kita seperti dia sudah menjadi cucu menantu kita?"_ Tanya suaminya.

"_Dia… aku juga tak tahu kenapa baik begini."_ Ujar sang nenek seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang masih fokus menuangkan teh hangat itu.

"_Dia noona-nimku harabojie."_ Jongin yang menjawab karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab karena memang dia tak mengerti.

"_Noona-nim?"_ Tanya kakeknya.

"_Anakmu masih memanggil gadis ini noona-nim?"_ Tanya sang nenek pada Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk kikuk. _"Panggilan akrabnya umma."_ Jawab Heechul asal.

"_Akrab dari mana? Panggilan kaku begitu."_ Jawab kakek Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. _"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya noona-nim, harabojie."_ Jawab Jongin.

"_Ya sudah. Panggil sesukamu asal masih sopan."_ Jawab kakeknya.

"Silahkan diminum _harabojie_, _halmonie_." Kyungsoo meletakkan dengan sopan gelas teh itu ke hadapan dua tetua.

"_Apa dia terlihat seperti cucu menantu yang pantas untuk kita?"_ Tanya kakek itu.

"_Iya appa."_ Hangeng yang menjawab.

"Tsk!" Heechul yang duduk di samping Hangeng segera mendelik. Memotong ucapan tetua merupakan suatu hal yang tak sopan menurut mereka.

Tapi kakek itu tak marah, malah tersenyum pada Hangeng. _"Sepertinya kau tahu apa yang bagus untuk keluarga kita."_ Ujar kakek itu.

Hangeng mengangguk. _"Aku bisa menjaminnya appa."_ Jawab Hangeng.

Melihat mereka yang terus berbincang akrab sementara Kyungsoo tak mengerti, gadis itu memilih keluar. Dengan berlutut terlebih dahulu Kyungsoo mulai menarik diri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya nenek itu pada Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan dialek Seoul.

"Aku ingin keluar _halmonie_." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Disini saja." Jawab nenek itu.

"Ah~ _ye_." Kyungsoo mengalah, lalu duduk di samping Hangeng.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tempat _appa_ dan _umma_mu, disini tempat _harabojie_ dan _halmonie_mu maka kau tak bisa masuk seenaknya di lingkaran duduk mereka." Ujar nenek itu seraya tersenyum.

"Ah~" Kyungsoo mengerti dan segera menggeser duduknya, hampir berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Sang kakek hanya tersenyum melihat ulah Kyungsoo.

"Jika nanti keluarga…"

"_Maaf menganggu."_ Suara ketukan dari depan pintu geser itu menghentikan ucapan sang nenek, sontak mereka melihat asal suara.

"_Iya. Ada apa?"_ Tanya Heechul.

"_Keluarga Jung sudah tiba_." Jawab suara di balik pintu itu.

"Hah?" Heechul mengerutkan dahi. "_Siapa yang mengundangnya?_" Tanya Heechul tanpa sadar.

Mereka semua terdiam, menatap sosok cantik berbalut hanbok tepat berada di tengah-tengah mereka yang sedang berlutut pada kakek dan nenek Jongin.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah. _'Gerakannya lebih bagus dariku.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"_Maaf jika kedatangan kami mendadak."_ Bangsawan Jung segera berujar saat putri semata wayangnya sudah berlutut.

"_Tidak masalah. Ada mksud apa kalian kemari?"_ Tanya kakek itu.

"_Kami ingin menanyakan suatu kepastian saja."_ Jawab lelaki itu lagi.

"_Ya. Silahkan."_ Jawab sang kakek.

"_Apa benar setelah ini keluarga Kim akan melamar putri kami?"_ Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu.

Semuanya tampak terdiam, menunggu jawaban sang kakek.

"_Iya benar, tapi…"_

"_Syukurlah_." Lelaki paruh baya itu segera tersenyum.

"Cih." Heechul menggeram tertahan mendengar cara bangsawan Jung memotong ucapan ayahnya.

"_Hei_." Hangeng mengenggam tangan Heechul dan berusaha menenangkan istrinya dari sana.

"_Dan maksud kami kemari ingin memberikan Jung Soojung kepada Kim Jongin."_ Ujar bangsawan Jung.

"_Eh? Apa maksud anda?"_ Tanya nenek Jongin tak mengerti.

"_Mungkin ini hal yang lancang. Namun jika putri kami tak segera dinikahkan oleh Kim Jongin maka akan semakin banyak anak bangsawan yang berdatangan ingin melamar putri kami. Kami tak enak terus menolak mereka dan sepertinya cara ini bisa membuat semua permasalahan terselesaikan."_ Ujar lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Ah~" Sang nenek hanya bisa mengangguk walau masih belum mengerti akan jalan pikiran keluarga Jung.

"Saat mendengar berita jika _oppa_ sudah pulang dari luar Negeri sejak itu pula aku selalu ingin menemui _oppa_." Soojung berujar saat kini mereka sudah duduk berdua di taman kecil itu.

Jongin tersenyum canggung. "Kudengar kau juga melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi?" Tanya Jongin.

Soojung mengangguk. "Aku lulusan Universitas Seoul, _oppa_. Hanya sampai sarjana saja dan saat ingin melanjutkan _appa_ dan _umma_ mengatakan jika harus mendahulukan menikah." Jawabnya.

"Ah~" Jongin mengangguk.

Soojung tersenyum dan menatap Jongin lekat. "Jadi dimana aku harus tidur? Di rumah _oppa_?" Tanya Soojung.

"Itu… aku tak bisa memutuskannya. _Halmonie_ dan _harabojie_ yang mempunyai keputusan." Jawab Jongin.

"Tapi aku calon istri Jongin _oppa_." Soojung mulai merubah suaranya, merengek.

Jongin mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau bilang. Calon istri dan belum menjadi istri." Jawabnya.

"Tapi gadis itu juga bukan istrimu dan kudengar dia menginap di rumah _oppa_." Soojung teringat berita yang akhir-akhir ini gencar beredar mengenai kehidupan keluarga Kim dan mulai mengungkitnya.

"Ah~ itu… dia _noona_ jauhku." Jawab Jongin.

"Dia hanya _noona_ jauhmu dan lebih penting aku _oppa_." Soojung kembali merengek. "Aku ingin tinggal di rumah _oppa_. Ya, ya, ya?" Soojung menggerakkan lengan Jongin beberapa kali.

"Haah~" Jongin menghela napas perlahan.

~oOo~

Heechul dan Kyungsoo tengah sibuk di dapur pagi ini, menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"_Umma_ tengah memasak?" Soojung yang membawa handuknya segera mendekat. "Wah~ wanginya menggoda." Soojung mengambil sedikit kimbab itu dan memakannya.

Heechul yang melihat ulah Soojung segera menatap gadis itu tajam. "Kau tak pernah diajarkan keluargamu adab dalam sarapan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Hm? Apa _umma_? Hanya makan saja bukan?" Tanya Soojung.

Heechul membanting pisau yang ada di genggamannya. "Mandi dulu baru kau bisa makan." Bentaknya.

Soojung kaget, segera berdiri kaku menatap Heechul. "Baik. Aku mengerti _umma_." Ujar Soojung seraya membalikkan tubuh.

"Satu lagi!" Heechul menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Iya _umma_?" Tanya Soojung, kembali membalikkan tubuh agar bisa menatap Heechul.

"Aku bukan _umma_mu. Jangan memanggilku dengan seenaknya." Ujar Heechul menatap tajam pada Soojung.

"Ah~ maaf _ahjumma_." Soojung menunduk lalu segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Tsk! Menyebalkan sekali." Heechul kembali mengambil pisaunya dan memotong sawi itu.

"_Umma_ kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam memantau perdebatan mereka.

"Muak melihatnya." Ujar Heechul. "Kau tahu? Saat kemarin pergi ke pernikahan teman _umma_, kami bertemu keluarga Jung dan disana keluarganya berkoar-koar sepanjang acara. Memuakkan dan sepertinya _umma_ mulai membenci mereka." Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jangan begitu _umma_, tak baik." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya mengaduk kuah kaldu itu perlahan.

"Menyesal sekali. Kenapa keluarganya masuk daftar calon istri anakku? Siapa yang mengusulkannya? _Aigoo_." Heechul menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi dulu mereka memang tak begitu. Semenjak Soojung pergi ke Seoul dan bersekolah disana keluarga mereka jadi berubah, hampir menuruti kehidupan orang kota dan malah menindas orang yang dianggapnya rendah." Sambung Heechul.

"Anak desa malah sok menggunakan dialek Seoul dan itu menandakan dia enggan menggunakan dialeknya sendiri. Anak desa yang sudah pernah ke kota kelakuannya kenapa lebih parah dari orang kota itu sendiri?" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau lihat dia baru bangun tidur? Sekesal-kesalnya aku padamu tak pernah semuak ini padanya." Heechul kembali mengomel.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Walau mengomel namun dia yakin jika Heechul memujinya. "Tapi Kenapa _umma_ lebih rela di panggil _ahjumma_ olehnya? Bukankah _umma_ anti menerima panggilan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lebih anti jika dipanggil _umma_ olehnya." Ujar Heechul cepat.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan memasak.

"Cepat selesaikan memasaknya, kita tinggalkan saja dia." Ujar Heechul seraya menatap pintu belakang.

"_Umma_ ini. Kasihan putri bangsawan Jung." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Salahnya kenapa bangun terlambat." Ujar Heechul masih kesal.

~oOo~

Sore ini, saat melihat Heechul menyapu halaman rumah sendiri Kyungsoo segera turun dan membantu wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sudah tidur siangnya?" Heechul yang heran melihat Kyungsoo di sampingnya segera bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai menyapu.

"Bahkan kau belum mencuci wajahmu bukan? _Aigoo_~ wajahmu kusut, sama seperti Jongin kemarin." Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Cepat sapu _umma_, jika tidak maka anginnya akan menerbangkan daun kering ini lagi dan sampai malam kita tak akan selesai." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Anak ini. Malah dia yang memerintah." Ujar Heechul berpura-pura kesal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pernah dihukum begini _umma_, dan sampai malam mereka belum menyelesaikannya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ saat kita pulang malam itu?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Umma_ lelah tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Heechul menggeleng. "Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaan seorang istri. Tak boleh bermalas-malasan ataupun membayar pembantu untuk meringankan bebannya. Kodrat wanita sudah begitu jadi lelahpun tak bisa menjadi alasan." Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo tertegun, menatap Heechul lekat. Heechul balas menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Kau banyak belajar dengan wanita cerewet sepertiku, bukan?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Hanya _umma_ yang sudi mengajariku apapun. Bahkan _umma_ku sendiri enggan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng dan tersenyum, menghentikan air matanya yang ingin keluar. "Ayo _umma_ kita selesaikan ini. Yang lebih dulu sampai di tempat pembakaran itu maka dia yang menang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka membersihkan halaman itu diselingi tawa, membuat pekerjaan mereka menjadi tak terasa. Sampai di tempat pembakaran, Heechul dan Kyungsoo membakar sampah dedaunan itu bersama.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo dan Heechul duduk berdampingan di teras rumah mereka, duduk di lantai kayu rumah itu seraya mata menatap halaman. Angin sore berhembus dan menggugurkan lagi dedaunan kering di pohon besar itu.

"Kotor lagi _umma_." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Heechul tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Yang jelas kau sudah membantuku." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Heechul dan mendadak perasaan sedih menyapanya. Kenangan terakhirnya selama desa. Terlibat jauh dengan keluarga baru ini dan Heechul merupakan sosok yang begitu Kyungsoo hormati. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Heechul di saat terakhirnya.

"Kapan pernikahan Jongin dan Soojung berlangsung _umma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Heechul mengendikkan kedua bahu. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi. Disini jatuhnya keluarga Jung yang melamar Jongin, jadi dia yang menunggu di rumah keluarga lelaki dan jika itu dibiarkan terlalu lama maka akan sangat memalukan." Ujar Heechul.

"Ah~ benar juga." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kulihat tempat pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu kembali di bersihkan. Apa Jongin akan menikah disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Heechul mengangguk. "Itu tempat utama keluarga kita melangsungkan pernikahan Kyung-_ah_, jadi harus disana semua." Ujar Heechul. "Kau melihat tempat upacara itu dibersihkan?" Tanya Heechul kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kemarin aku melihatnya saat mengunjungi Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Haah~" Heechul memijat pelipisnya. "Sebentar lagi." Lirih Heechul.

Malam ini tak berbeda dari malam-malam kemarin. Jongin yang tidur dengan ayahnya sementara Heechul, Kyungsoo dan Soojung tidur di kamar yang sama.

"_Appa_ dengar pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan empat hari lagi." Hangeng yang belum tidur segera berujar.

"Aku dengar juga begitu _appa_. Para tetua sudah menentukan tanggalnya." Ujar Jongin.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Yang berkaitan dengan tetua maka akan berjalan sungguh-sungguh. Pernikahannya juga akan dijaga ketat." Ujar Hangeng lagi.

"Bahkan mereka tak memperbolehkan kita terlibat didalamnya." Sambung Jongin.

"Benar. Yang menikah itu kan kau, kenapa mereka malah yang merencanakannya?" Hangeng menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa… aku tak bisa menolak lagi, _appa_?" Tanya Jongin.

Hangeng tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya tak bisa nak." Jawab Hangeng.

"Haah~" Jongin menghela napas dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Mungkin benar jika cinta bukan diperuntukkan bagi lelaki sepertiku." Ujar Jongin lirih.

Soojung bergerak gelisah dalam berbaringnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Heechul yang sudah sangat bosan melihat tingkah gadis itu segera bertanya.

"Aku tak biasa tidur di kasur begini _ahjumma_." Soojung segera terduduk dan menatap Heechul penuh permohonan.

"Lalu kau ingin menyuruhku apa lagi? Memberikan kasur empuk seperti yang kau punya di rumah?" Tanya Heechul.

Soojung terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum kembali terbaring. Kyungsoo yang tidur di samping Heechul hanya bisa tersneyum melihat dua orang itu.

"Haah~ anak manja dan aku yang diinjaknya." Ujar Heechul.

"Sama sepertiku ya _umma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau manjanya saja, tapi mengeluh dengan kasur tak pernah." Ujar Heechul, menyindir Soojung yang tampak berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Aku memang tak bisa terlelap _ahjumma_, jangan mengejek lagi." Ujar Soojung sedikit kesal.

"Haah~ ya sudah. Kau coba saja cara yang sama seperti malam kemarin agar kau bisa terlelap, jangan menganggu yang lain. Aku sudah lelah tak mau semakin kau buat lelah." Ujar Heechul seraya memiringkan tubuh tepat menghadap Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Baik." Jawab Soojung pasrah.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo cukup kaget mendapati tingkah Heechul. Ini pertama kali Heechul memeluknya dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu dari pelukan itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun air matanya mengalir perlahan. _'Kenangan seperti ini harus selalu kuingat.'_ Batinnya.

~oOo~

Siang ini, setelah makan siang Soojung memamerkan hanbok indahnya pada mereka. Hanbok yang akan digunakannya saat pernikahan nanti.

"Indah tidak _eonnie_?" Soojung bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sangat indah." Jawabnya.

Soojung balas tersenyum dan mulai melipat lagi hanbok itu.

"Hanbok untukmu juga sudah _umma_ belikan. Tak kalah cantik dari miliknya." Heechul melirik sinis pada Soojung dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Soojung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Mana boleh begitu _umma_." Soojung segera berucap.

"Apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Yang boleh mengenakan hanbok indah hanya mempelai wanitanya." Jawab Soojung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyungsoo juga memakai hanbok indah? Kau merasa kalah saing?" Tanya Heechul.

"Pokoknya tak boleh." Soojung menatap Heechul lekat.

"Soojungie. Kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan memakai hanbok yang lebih indah darimu." Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Benarkah _eonnie_?" Tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan pada saat itu juga ponselnya yang berada di kamar berbunyi, terdengar sampai keluar.

"Sebentar." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya meminta diri, bergegas masuk kekamar.

Di layar ponselnya tertera nama Kim Junmyeon. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Iya." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Bersiaplah. Aku hampir tiba."_ Ujar Junmyeon diseberang sana.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Apa maksudmu dengan hampir tiba?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Sudah. Bersiap saja. Aku putuskan panggilannya."_ Ujar Junmyeon seraya memutuskan panggilan.

Kyungsoo terkejut, menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah tak menyala lagi. "Dia yang menjemput?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang sudah bersiap. Hanya satu pakaian yang ia bawa dan selebihnya milik Minseok. Tak perlu susah-susah berkemas.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati sepatu hak tingginya berada di sudut ruangan. Gadis itu tersenyum miris lalu berdiri untuk menutup pintu, selanjutnya mengganti pakaian dengan gaun saat pertama kali dia kesini.

Soojung menatap keluar rumah. "Suara mobil." Ujar gadis itu.

Heechul mengerutkan dahi. "Mobilmu kau keluarkan Jongin?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin segera menggeleng. "Biar aku lihat." Jongin berdiri dan keluar dari rumah, menghampiri gerbang rumahnya.

"Selamat siang." Sosok berjas hitam itu terlihat di depan Jongin.

"Ah. Iya." Jongin membungkuk sekilas.

"Benarkah ini kediaman keluarga Kim?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Benar." Jawab Jongin.

Lelaki yang tengah mengenakan kaca mata hitamnya itu segera tersenyum, tak lupa melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

"_Siapa Jongin?"_ Heechul yang mendekat mulai bertanya. Soojung dan Hangeng yang mengikuti langkah Heechul hanya memandang lekat lelaki asing itu.

"_Tak tahu. Tapi dia mencari kediaman kita."_ Jawab Jongin.

"Kyungie." Lelaki itu sontak berteriak saat melihat Kyungsoo muncul dari dalam, senyum manis terkembang di bibir lelaki itu.

Heechul segera menatap kebelakang dan cukup kaget mendapati pakaian Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau kenakan itu? Mau kemana kau?" Heechul seolah tak suka mulai menanyai Kyungsoo.

"_Umma_~" Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk dan mendekat pada Heechul. "Aku… aku harus pulang. Pekerjaanku di Seoul tak bisa ditinggal lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Heechul menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Kau ingin pulang tetapi tak mengatakannya padaku dari jauh-jauh hari?" Tanya Heechul.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada _umma_." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah. Kau pentingkan saja pekerjaanmu, tak usah perdulikan aku juga tak masalah." Heechul segera melangkah melewati Kyungsoo.

"_Umma_~" Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap punggung Heechul.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Jangan ada satu orangpun yang mencegahnya." Ujar Heechul seraya mulai melangkah.

"_Umma_~" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi, namun sosok itu terus berjalan.

"Dia memang begitu, biarkan saja. Nanti juga baik sendiri." Hangeng segera berucap.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menangis, namun segera ia tahan. "Aku mengerti _appa_." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Hangeng. "_Appa_. Aku akan pulang." Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya saat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu.

Hangeng tampak sedih, namun segera ia alihkan dengan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan. "Haah~ kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang. Siapa yang tak marah jika kau perlakukan begini." Ujar Hangeng.

"Maaf _appa_." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu.

"Berhati-hatilah disana." Hangeng mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dan melepas pelukan mereka perlahan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menatap Soojung. "Hei. Walau kita belum lama kenal, namun kau sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menatap Soojung.

Soojung tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Hati-hati disana _eonnie_." Ujar Soojung.

"Iya." Jawab Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan beberapa saat kemudian.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Jongin dan tersenyum. "Maaf tak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu Jongin-ah. Pekerjaan _noona_-_nim_ tak bisa ditinggal." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin balas tersenyum walau kaku. "Tak masalah _noona_-_nim_. Doamu saja sudah cukup." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap sedih pada Jongin, senyumannya hilang dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, menangis di pelukan lelaki itu.

"Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu dari awal kita bertemu sampai sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tak masalah." Jongin balas memeluk gadis itu. "Entah kenapa aku tak merasa kau menyusahkanku." Jawab Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo berbisik, perlahan mengusap air matanya. "Selamat tinggal~" Sambungnya seraya melepas pelukan itu.

**~oOo~**

**END**

(tapi boong)

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo berbisik, perlahan mengusap air matanya. "Selamat tinggal~" Sambungnya seraya melepas pelukan itu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, tak mengerti akan ucapan gadis itu.

"_Umma_. Aku pulang." Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak agar Heechul di dalam sana mendengarnya. "Maaf pakaian yang tadi tak sempat kucuci. Jika aku bawa pulangpun _umma_ tak akan mau memberikannya." Ujar Kyungsoo, air matanya kembali mengalir.

Hangeng dan Jongin terdiam, menatap Kyungsoo sedih.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga kekasihku." Junmyeon membungkuk. "Kami harus segera pergi." Sambungnya seraya menegakkan tubuh. "Ayo Kyung." Junmyeon mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya perlahan.

Kyungsoo tersadar dan mengangguk. "_Appa_, Jongin, Soojung. Aku pulang." Ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan, membiarkan Junmyeon menariknya sampai kini dia sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo membuka kaca pintu mobil dan kembali melambaikan tangan.

Hangeng mencoba tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, Soojung balas melambai sedangkan Jongin hanya diam, menatap datar pada gadis itu.

Sampai mobil yang Kyungsoo tumpangi bergerak, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan meninggalkan kediaman Kim, meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih berdiri disana.

Sementara itu Heechul yang berada di kamar Minseok terus saja menatap belakang mobil Junmyeon dari jendela kamar, menatap belakang mobil sampai menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Pergi saja kau." Ujar Heechul. Tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**T. B. C**

**Thanks to:**

exindira, Kim Ri Ha, exocansu, fishyelf, Pororo, soora, annisaylstia, luhanesu, Kaisoo32, , sehunpou, SuJuXOXO91, kaisoohunlovers, yoon HyunWoon, .agustin, baekkie, shinlophloph, Guest, DOSP, Lovesungminppa, shinlophloph, SooSweet, kim jongsoo, flowerdyo, rizd.o12, blackwhite1214, Shallow Lin, kim jongsoo, Asami Kaiya, ylferif, yoow ara, galaxyfan88, NH, DJ 100, daeha, .1671, Chan Nuriza

Aku minta maaf atas update-an yang terlambat dari waktu yang aku janjikan, aku sudah mau update fanfic ini sejak kemarin, tapi ternyata aku lupa bayar tagihan wifi, dan baru tadi dibayar, dan wifinya baru nyala lagi. Jadi mohon maklum.

Aku harap perjuangan aku buat rela ngantri panjang di telk*om dihargai dengan segelintir review dari kalian ~thanks~

~SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo menatap kebelakang, tepat pada tiga sosok yang masih berdiri disana sampai mobil yang ia tumpangi bergerak menjauh, memudarkan bayangan ketiga sosok itu. Air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir makin membasahi pipi gadis itu.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**.**

**By. Melanie**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter ::7**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

Junmyeon yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo segera tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia bisa melihat langsung bagaimana gadis yang selama ini menjaga sikap untuk selalu tampil sempurna kini malah menangis parah sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ditangisi lagi." Ujar Junmyeon, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya perlahan. "Mereka sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, Junmyeon-_ah_." Jawab Kyungsoo, suaranya masih serak.

"Setiap ada pertemuan akan ada perpisahan, begitu juga kasusmu sekarang. Kau harus berpisah dengan keluarga asing itu." Ujar Junmyeon.

Keluarga asing? Mungkin iya, tapi menurut Kyungsoo mereka sudah menempati ruang tersendiri di hati Kyungsoo. Itu yang membuat hatinya sakit, tak bisa langsung merelakan jauh dari mereka.

"Apa sangat membahagiakan disini?" Tanya Junmyeon, sesekali menatap Kyungsoo namun lebih banyak memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Menyenangkan. Membuat kenangan tersendiri di dalam hatiku." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon kembali tersenyum. "Besok kau akan lupa dengan sendirinya pada mereka, tenang saja." Ujar Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo diam, memikirkan ucapan Junmyeon. Benarkah dia akan melupakan kenangan itu dengan sendirinya?

"Aku dengar kau mengunjungi Yonghwa." Junmyeon bertanya.

"Benar. Tak sengaja. Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yonghwa mengadukannya padaku. Sebenarnya dia menyuruhku menjemputmu, namun saat mendapati perintah _appa_mu, aku menahan diri." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Perintah _appa_?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

Junmyeon mengangguk. "_Appa_mu menyuruhku menjemput putri tercintanya."

"Lalu alamatnya kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon mengendikkan bahu. "Tao dan Luhan. Mereka menanyai Baekhyun untuk lebih jelasnya." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Ah~" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mendadak teringat akan sesuatu. "Kau tadi mengatakan kekasih? _YA_!" Kyungsoo baru menyadari ucapan Junmyeon tadi.

Junmyeon terkekeh sebentar. "Kau tak menolak seperti biasa. Itu hal baru." Jawab Junmyeon.

"_Aish_! Kau ini suka sekali mengacau." Rutuk Kyungsoo.

"Itu memang pekerjaanku nona." Jawab Junmyeon. "Dan siapa lelaki yang lancang mengangkat panggilanku kemarin." Mendadak suara Junmyeon terdengar kesal.

"Eh? Kemarin? Tak ada. Hanya aku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bukan kemarin. Hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Lancang sekali dia." Geram Junmyeon.

"Kau kenapa mendadak kesal?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menatap Junmyeon dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Bagaimana aku tak kesal. Dia mengatakan jangan menghubungimu lagi karena dia calon suamimu. Panggilanku sontak diputus dan kau tahu bagaimana kesalnya aku bukan?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Kau ini berbicara apa? Mendadak marah tak jelas." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selain dua lelaki tadi siapa lagi lelaki yang berada di dekatmu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Chanyeol. _Harabojie_." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon tampak berpikir. "Bukan. Chanyeol aku kenal suaranya." Jawab Junmyeon. _'Apa suara lelaki tadi ya?'_ Tanya Junmyeon dalam hati.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo tertidur dalam perjalanan dan tak sengaja mengacuhkan Junmyeon, membiarkan lelaki itu sendiri sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah sampai di depan rumah megah Kyungsoo, Junmyeon tersenyum kala melihat wajah pulas gadis itu. Begitu alami dan tak ingin Junmyeon menganggunya.

Lelaki itu menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo dan sontak senyuman yang tadi terpampang mendadak terkuar. Jemari lelaki itu terulur, berniat menggapai pipi Kyungsoo namun segera urung saat Kyungsoo terbangun.

"Ngh~ sudah sampai?" Kyungsoo mengusap matanya seraya membenarkan posisi duduk.

Junmyeon terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum menyambut gadis itu. "Iya. Sudah sampai." Jawab Junmyeon.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya menguap beberapa kali, masih mengusap matanya agar tebuka sempurna.

"Kau pulas sekali, mana tega aku menganggu tidurmu." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Kau ini." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali lalu menatap arah rumahnya, terlihat lampu disana sudah menyala. "Oh~ apakah…" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon masih tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Temuilah dia." Ujar Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tanpa diperintah dua kali segera keluar dari mobil, sebelum berlari menuju rumahnya Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri menatap Junmyeon.

"Terima kasih. Sampai bertemu di kantor besok." Ujar Kyungsoo masih tersenyum.

Junmyeon mengangguk, balas tersenyum dan membiarkan gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya, masuk tanpa mau menatap kearahnya lagi.

Junmyeon terdiam beberapa saat, masih menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui Kyungsoo. "Bahkan kau tak berniat mengajakku masuk?" Lirih Junmyeon.

~oOo~

"_Appa_~" Kyungsoo mengendap masuk seraya menenteng sepatu hak tingginya, mengedarkan pandangan demi mencari sosok berwibawa itu.

"_Appa_." Kyungsoo tersenyum kala matanya menatap punggung sang ayah, memunggunginya karena sibuk bergelut dengan gelas dan kopi.

"_APPA_!" Kyungsoo berlari, membuang sembarangan sepatu hak tingginya dan menabrak punggung itu, bergelayut manja disana.

"Ya Tuhan." Kyuhyun yang kaget mendapati ulah Kyungsoo segera menahan tubuhnya agar mereka berdua tak terjatuh. "Kau ini nak." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah Kyungsoo.

"_Appa_. Kyungie merindukan _appa_." Kyungsoo menghadiahkan kecupan bertubi-tubi ke pipi kanan dan kiri ayahnya.

"Iya, iya, iya. _Appa_ juga nak." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu dan menghentikan kecupannya, segera turun dari punggung hangat Kyuhyun. "Kenapa _appa_ tak menjemput Kyungie langsung?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit cemberut, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dibuatnya.

"_Appa_ memberikan Junmyeon kesempatan. Apa salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Kesempatan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun Junmyeon layak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu nak." Ujarnya lagi.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, namun selanjutnya tersenyum. "Kyungie baru kembali namun _appa_ sudah membahas ini? Menyebalkan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sayang. "Mandilah. Nanti _appa_ buatkan makan malam." Ujar ayahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, menyetujui ucapan ayahnya.

~oOo~

"Enak sekali yang kemarin dijemput." Tao yang melihat Kyungsoo melamun dalam duduknya segera bersuara, duduk di kursi kantin kantor itu.

"Dijemput oleh pangeran Kim Junmyeon." Luhan yang baru datang juga menyuarakan godaannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kalian ini. Apa kabar?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Selalu baik. Kau bagaimana disana _eonnie_?" Tanya Tao.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tampak tambah gemuk." Jawab Luhan asal.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit panik dan menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bercanda." Ujar Luhan seraya terkekeh, membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau masuk kerja secepat ini tak masalah _eonnie_? Tak lelah?" Tanya Tao.

"Lelah bukan alasan." Jawaban itu sontak Kyungsoo keluarkan, teringat akan ucapan Heechul beberapa waktu lalu.

Tao dan Luhan saling pandang, kemudian sama-sama mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalau masalah pekerjaan kau tenang saja Kyungie. Ada Junmyeon." Ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan sekilas. "Tak semudah itu Luhan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana disana? Sebulan terdampar di desa yang sangat membosankan." Tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Membosankan, tapi menyenangkan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh~" Tao dan Luhan menangkap senyuman bermakna yang Kyungsoo pancarkan, semakin ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. "Apa gara-gara lelaki itu? Adik Chanyeol?" Tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. "Menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia malah bertanya." Luhan menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia milik orang _eonnie_, jangan kacaukan perjodohannya." Sela Tao.

Kyungsoo terdiam, denyutan nyeri yang sejak kemarin ia tahan kembali menyeruak. "Benar~" Lirih Kyungsoo. "Tiga hari lagi dia menikah." Jawab Kyungsoo, hampir seperti berbisik namun dapat di dengar Tao maupun Luhan.

~oOo~

Jongin masuk ke rumah, pandangannya sejak tadi mengedar keseluruh ruangan dan hanya mendapati beberapa orang yang tampak sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya sejak pagi tadi.

"_Umma_~" Jongin melangkah ke kamar orang tuanya dan menggeser pintu itu tetapi tak mendapati Heechul. "_Umma_ kemana?" Tanya Jongin seraya menutup lagi pintu geser itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju belakang rumah dan disana Heechul terduduk seraya bersandar.

Jongin tersenyum, segera mendekati ibunya.

"_Umma_~" Panggil Jongin lagi, membuat Heechul yang tadi memejamkan mata mulai menatap anaknya.

"Hm?" Jawab Heechul.

"Aku lapar _umma_." Jongin duduk di samping Heechul.

"Makan saja apa yang ada nak." Jawab Heechul.

Jongin menggeleng, lalu merebahkan tubuh dengan kepala tepat berada di pangkuan Heechul. "Bukan masakan _umma_, sejak kemarin _umma_ selalu menghilang dan tak memasak. Aku hanya ingin makan masakan _umma_." Ujar Jongin.

Heechul tersenyum, walau dipaksakan setidaknya Heechul mencoba. "Entah kenapa semangat _umma_ menyurut." Ujar Heechul, jemarinya mulai bermain di rambut Jongin, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu _umma_?" tanya Jongin.

Heechul menggeleng. "_Umma_ juga tak tahu." Jawab Heechul.

"Apa ini yang namanya demam? _Umma_ demam untuk pertama kalinya." Terka Jongin.

Heechul tersenyum, mengetuk sekilas telunjuknya di dahi Jongin. "Kau ini ada-ada saja." Jawab Heechul, membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dan Heechul memilih sibuk mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Sebentar lagi kau sudah memiliki istri." Heechul kembali berujar. "Menghitung hari." Sambungnya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Apa _umma_ senang?" Tanya Jongin, menatap wajah Heechul.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali mencoba tersenyum. "Kau menikah untuk membuat _umma_ senang?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tak mau membuat _umma_ sedih lagi. Itu sangat sakit daripada apapun." Jawab Jongin.

Heechul ingin menangis mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Kenapa kau baik sekali? Apa ada anak sepertimu di dunia ini?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ada. Itu aku _umma_." Jawab Jongin.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas dahi anaknya. "Apapun. _Umma_ akan bahagia jika kau bahagia nantinya." Jawab Heechul.

"Kebahagiaan itu diukur dari mana _umma_?" Tanya Jongin.

"_Umma_ juga tak tahu." Jawab Heechul, sedikit menerawang. "Mungkin diukur dari hati masing-masing." Ujar Heechul. "Aku berbicara apa?" Sambungnya seraya menggelengkan kepala, membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Jongin kembali terdiam beberapa saat. "_Umma_~ apa _umma_ pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta dan patah hati?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jatuh cinta dan patah hati, itu dua hal yang saling beriringan. Tentu saja _umma_ pernah." Jawab Heechul.

"Benarkah? Dengan _appa_?" Tanya Jongin.

Heechul tersenyum malu namun tetap mengangguk.

"Bagaimana _umma_?" Tanya Jongin penuh ingin tahu.

"Saat itu… _umma_ merasa hanya _appa_mu saja yang terlihat, bersinar dari yang lain dan sepertinya otak _umma_ hanya di penuhi lelaki asing itu." Ujar Heechul.

"Ah~" Jongin mengangguk. "Patah hatinya bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Patah hatinya saat _appa_mu pergi dengan perempuan lain. Mendadak semua menjadi hitam, hati _umma_ rasanya seperti dicubit dan apa ya… mungkin itu yang namanya patah hati. Umma mengalaminya pertama kali dan sejak itu terus mencurigai _appa_mu." Jawab Heechul.

"Patah hati?" Tanya Jongin, dahinya berkerut bingung.

Heechul mengangguk. "Itu menyakitkan. Hati selalu was-was dan _umma_ tak mau lagi mengalaminya." Jawab Heechul.

Jongin kembali terdiam. "Sepertinya apa yang _noona_-_nim_ rincikan sama seperti yang _umma_ ceritakan." Ujar Jongin.

"Kenapa dengan gadis manipulasi itu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Dia mengajariku banyak hal _umma_. Kesabaran, pantang menyerah, cinta dan… patah hati." Ujar Jongin.

Heechul tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali menerawang. "Sepertinya sebagian hati _umma_ ikut terbawa pergi olehnya." Lirih Heechul.

Jongin mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku juga _umma_." Jawab Jongin. "Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya pengganti _noona_, menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi _noona_ tapi tampaknya berbeda. Apa lagi saat melihatnya dijemput pemuda lain. Itu sungguh kacau. Disini sangat kacau." Jongin mengusap dada sebelah kirinya, tepat di jantung yang kembali berdetak cepat saat Jongin mengingat kejadian lalu.

"Hm? Apa katamu nak?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "_Umma_~" Panggil Jongin.

"Hm?" Heechul menatap lekat wajah Jongin dengn tangan masih mengusap rambut anaknya. "Wajahmu makin memucat saja." Bisik Heechul.

"Jika… jika ada seorang pemuda dan dia tak sengaja mencium seorang perempuan apa itu salah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Salah. Namun karena tak sengaja mungkin bisa dimaafkan." Jawab Heechul. "Manusia tak luput dari dosa nak." Sambung Heechul.

"Tapi~" Jongin bimbang. Antara menyambung kalimatnya atau tidak.

"Tapi?" Tanya Heechul, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di rambut Jongin.

"Tapi mereka melakukannya beberapa kali atas dasar sadar dan lelaki itu yang menciumnya lebih dulu. Apa itu salah besar _umma_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sangat nak." Jawab Heechul. "Bukan suami istri, berciuman dengan sadar beberapa kali dan jika lelaki itu tak menikahi sang perempuan maka terkutuk sekali lelaki itu." Ujar Heechul. "Tak ada yang boleh melecehkan perempuan manapun." Sambung Heechul.

Jongin mengenggam kuat tangannya, sungguh kaget mendengar jawaban Heechul.

"Lelaki itu pendosa besar _umma_?" Tanya Jongin.

Heechul mengangguk, kembali mengusap kepala anaknya sayang. "Bukan hanya sang lelaki, perempuan itu juga pendosa besar. Jika kedapatan melakukan itu di area desa kita maka mereka berdua tak akan selamat." Ujar Heechul.

Jongin menelan salivanya susah, sungguh tak menyangka jika kelakuannya berujung pada hukum adat.

"Siapa temanmu yang melakukan itu? Jika di luar desa tak masalah. Terserah mereka mau melakukan apa." Ujar Heechul.

Kembali Jongin menelan salivanya susah. "Sebenarnya lelaki itu bukan…"

"Chullie-_ah_…"

Panggilan itu sontak membuat Jongin dan Heechul menatap sumber suara. Di sana, tepat di ambang pintu Jongin dan Heechul melihat satu sosok yang tengah tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Oh~ kau…" Heechul tersentak, cukup kaget seolah tak menyangka bertemu sosok itu lagi disini, tepat di rumahnya.

~oOo~

"_Sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya Kyungie."_ Diseberang sana suara Baekhyun terdengar, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Wajar. Tiga hari lagi bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Iya. Dan sepertinya aku dan Chanyeol masih tetap disini untuk beberapa bulan. Aish! Padahal pekerjaanku menunggu."_ Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja Baekhyun-_ah_. Tak sampai membuat perusahaanmu bangkrut, mungkin hanya turun jabatan." Goda Kyungsoo.

"_YA! Kau ini,"_ Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, membuat Kyungsoo makin terkekeh.

"Ah iya. Apa yang dilakukan Heechul _umma_ disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Apa sangat sibuk memarahi orang yang tak benar membantunya?" Sambung gadis itu.

"_Heechul ahjumma, Hangeng ahjussi dan Jongin tak terlihat sejak kemarin. Semua berkumpul di rumah halmonie tetapi tidak dengan mereka."_ Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sungguh kaget mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"_Tak tahu Kyung. Hangeng ahjussi kemarin kemari hanya sebentar kemudian menghilang. Jongin tadi pagi itupun tak terlihat lagi sampai sekarang. Heechul ahjumma malah lebih parah, tak ikut berkumpul sama sekali."_ Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah~ lalu Soojung?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Sedang diasingkan agar tak bertemu Jongin sampai hari pernikahan besok. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia diasingkan, yang jelas itu aturan halmonie."_ Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah~ iya. Padahal jika tak sibuk aku ingin berbicara dengan Heechul _umma_." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"_Tenang saja Kyungie. Nanti jika bertemu aku yang akan menghubungimu."_ Jawab Baekhyun, seolah mengerti dengan kerinduan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kyungsoo pasrah.

"_Kau sekarang dimana Kyungie? Masih di kantor?"_ Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Sejak jam empat tadi sudah pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Ah~ kau sedang tiduran di kasurmu?"_ Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga."

"_Lalu apa?"_ Tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Aku berada di kediaman Seo Johyun dan Jung Yonghwa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_OMO! Jangan bilang dengan Junmyeon."_ Selidik Baekhyun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia mengajak dan tak mungkin aku tolak." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Ya, benar sekali. Tak mungkin kau tolak, sudah cukup cintanya saja yang kau tolak." _Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_." Kyungsoo tampak tak suka dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"_Dan jangan-jangan kau melampiaskan patah hatimu pada Junmyeon. Benar tidak? Jongin menikah dengan gadis lain lalu kau melampiaskan patah hatimu dengan menikahi Junmyeon."_ Terka Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lalu aku juga tak patah hati akan pernikahan Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"_Tinggal menghitung hari Kyungie. Kau bisa kesini dan menggagalkannya walau nanti diadili para tetua."_ Ujar Baekhyun.

"Itu sama saja dengan mati bunuh diri dan kau yang mendorongku masuk." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Baekhyun terkekeh di seberang sana. _"Aku hanya tak ingin kalian, kau dan Jongin sakit. Itu saja."_ Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tak ada yang sakit disini sayang." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi. "Sudah dulu ya Baek? Aku tak enak meninggalkan Johyun sendiri di dapur sementara aku malah menghubungimu." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

"_Baiklah_." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, segera memutuskan panggilan dan melangkah masuk.

"Sudah berbincangnya?" Johyun yang masih berada di dapur segera bertanya saat melihat Kyungsoo kembali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, menghampiri masakan Johyun. "Seharusnya kau tak usah memasakkan apapun untuk kami, air mineral saja cukup." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Johyun balas tersenyum. "Kapan lagi? Yong _oppa_ bersikeras menyuruhku memasak untuk _hyung_ dan _noona_nya." Jawab Johyun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Kudengar Jongin _sunbae_ akan menikah beberapa hari lagi. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Johyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tiga hari lagi." Jawabnya.

"Ah~" Johyun balas mengangguk. "Padahal aku bertaruh pada Yong _oppa_ jika Jongin _sunbae_ akan menikahimu." Ujar Johyun, suaranya terdengar kecewa.

Kyungsoo menatap Johyun seraya tersenyum. "Tak mungkin dia menikahiku. Aku hanya orang biasa, lebih tua darinya dan benar-benar tak pantas untuk bangsawan seperti dia." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Johyun menatap Kyungsoo, kembali tersenyum. "Tak ada salahnya _eonnie_, asalkan saling mencintai saja dan kulihat sepertinya tatapan Jongin _sunbae_ untuk _eonnie_ adalah tatapan cinta." Jawab Johyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam, namun beberapa saat kemudian mencoba tersenyum. "Di tak seperti itu Hyun-_ah_. Jongin hanya menganggapku pengganti kakaknya. Jelas terlihat." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ kudengar Jongin _sunbae_ memang dekat dengan seluruh keluarganya, tapi masalah dia menganggap _eonnie_ hanya pengganti Minseok _eonnie_ menurutku itu tak masuk akal." Ujar Johyun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi ucapan itu.

"Dia sebentar lagi akan menikah. Apa _eonnie_ akan membalasnya dengan menikahi Junmyeon _oppa_?" Tanya Johyun.

Kyungsoo menatap Johyun setengah terbelalak. Johyun tahu Kyungsoo kaget mendapati ucapannya namun perempuan itu mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan masakan yang masih berada diatas kompor.

"Jika _eonnie_ tak jujur pada hati eonnie dan menjalani rumah tangga dengan paksaan dan kebohongan, aku yakin rumah tangga itu tak bertahan lama." Tutur Johyun, masih enggan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam. Dalam hati memikirkan ucapan Johyun.

~oOo~

Jongin dan Heechul duduk berdampingan seraya menatap kedepan, tepat pada satu sosok yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Kenapa banyak orang di rumahmu, Chul-_ah_." Tanya sosok itu seraya menatap kedalam rumah, tepat pada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang disana.

"Anakku akan menikah." Jawab Heechul.

"Oh~ benarkah?" Sosok itu menatap Jongin tak percaya.

Heechul mengangguk. "Benar. Tiga hari lagi." Ujar Heechul.

"Ah~" Sosok itu mengangguk. "Apa ini Kim Jongin kecil itu? Kenapa sekarang sudah sangat tampan." Sosok itu menatap Jongin, lalu tersenyum.

Jongin balas tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas. "Terima kasih, _ahjumma_." Jawabnya.

"Kau terlalu lama diluar negeri, sampai tak tahu dunia sudah semakin berkembang dan tua." Sindir Heechul.

Sosok itu tersenyum, sangat tahu bagaimana seorang Heechul. "Kau tetap tak berubah dari dulu. Selalu mengomel kesana-kemari." Ejek sosok itu.

"Kau juga tak berubah. Selalu saja sabar, seperti tak ada emosi sama sekali." Heechul balas mengejek, membuat sosok itu terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Aku tak terlalu tertinggal, aku tahu hal apa yang menimpamu dan Minseok." Ujar sosok itu.

Heechul membulatkan matanya. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Saat pemotretan di Belanda aku bertemu dia. Sedang bulan madu mungkin dan dia terlihat berbeda tanpa balutan hanbok. Anak putrimu sungguh mengikuti zaman, kau akan kaget jika melihatnya lagi." Seru sosok itu.

Heechul mendegus. "Aku tak akan bertemu dia. Jadi kau simpan saja rasa penasaranmu yang ingin melihatku kaget." Ujar Heechul.

Sosok itu tertawa sebentar. "Jadi masalah kau marah itu nyata? Bahkan kau membuat putrimu takut untuk pulang."

"Tak pulangpun tak masalah." Ujar Heechul.

"_Aigoo_~ terserah kau saja. Kau memang keras kepala." Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Sudah tak meminta izin, main masuk saja ke rumah orang." Heechul menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan kesal yang dipaksakan, makin terlihat lucu di mata sosok itu.

"Aku ada pemotretan di sekitar sini. Mereka kali ini mengambil tema kerajaan. Kau tahu? Dari Paris aku langsung kesini." Ujar sosok itu.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kau ini belum sadar juga ternyata." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pulanglah. Cukup bermain-mainnya." Sambung Heechul.

Sosok itu tampak terdiam, kemudian tersenyum seraya menerawang. "Ini proyek terakhirku. Tenang saja Chul-_ah_." Jawabnya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi diam mulai membungkuk sebelum berdiri dari duduk. "_Umma_ dan _ahjumma_ lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya. Aku akan ke rumah _halmonie_." Ujar Jongin.

"Baiklah. Kau cari makanan disana." Ujar Heechul.

Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu menatap sosok itu seraya tersenyum sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Aku tak menyangka anakmu akan menikah secepat ini. Jangan bilang karena kalian jodohkan." Terka sosok itu.

"Benar. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanya Heechul, masih dapat Jongin dengar obrolan dua perempuan itu.

"Tapi menikah adalah hal yang sakral, bukan semena-mena karena perintah tetua. Kau saja menikah dengan orang asing, bukan penduduk asli disini dan sekarang malah memaksakan kehendakmu pada Jongin." Ujar sosok itu.

"Kami dan kau berbeda. Kau saja tak menikah. Jangan menasehati keluargaku." Sungut Heechul.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu. Tangannya terkepal dan entah kenapa Jongin merasa bergetar.

"_Umma_~" Jongin berbalik dan menatap ibunya sedih, membuat obrolan dua orang itu terhenti.

"Iya?" Tanya Heechul, menatap anaknya heran.

"Sebenarnya… sebenarnya lelaki kurang ajar itu…" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya, menatap Heechul lekat dan terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan.

~oOo~

Setelah makan, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berjalan sebentar di taman yang kebetulan terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Seo Johyun dan Yonghwa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu disini?" Tanya Junmyeon, mengenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, membiarkan lelaki itu mengenggam tangannya. _'Hanya menganggam.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Indah. Walau sudah malam keindahannya jelas terlihat." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Yonghwa tak salah memilih tempat." Ujar Junmyeon. "Kita duduk disana saja bagaimana?" Junmyeon menunjuk bangku di bawah pohon besar itu seraya menarik Kyungsoo ikut serta.

"Tunggu sebentar." Junmyeon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan bangku itu. "Silahkan." Ujar Junmyeon seraya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

Junmyeon duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, tangannya melingkari bahu gadis itu.

"_Aigoo_~ kau ini." Kyungsoo sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya agar rangkulan Junmyeon terlepas, membuat lelaki itu terkekeh sebentar dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kyung." Panggil Junmyeon.

"Hm?" Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mau memandang lelaki itu, sibuk menatap kedepan.

"Apa kau sadar kau itu sudah tua." Tanya Junmyeon.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo sontak menatap Junmyeon dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi. "Apa keriputnya sudah terlihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

Junmyeon menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Bukan itu Kyung. Maksudku… kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah." Sambung Junmyeon.

"Tidak. Kau bohong kan? Dimana keriputnya? Apa di sekitar mataku? Pipi? _Aigoo_~" Kyungsoo mulai mengusap pipi, dagu dan samping matanya. Sibuk dengan itu dan tak menghiraukan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kembali tersenyum, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari lelaki itu merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Padahal semua orang bilang aku terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kenapa mendadak kau mengatakan aku tua?" Kyungsoo masih belum sadar jika Junmyeon sudah berlutut di hadapannya, tersenyum manis kearah gadis itu.

"Kyung." Junmyeon kembali memanggil, kali ini lebih lembut dan membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kepanikannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Dihadapannya Junmyeon tengah berlutut dan memperlihatkan cincin bermata berlian tepat di dalam kotak kecil yang tengah ia buka dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat kilau berlian itu terkena lampu taman.

"Aku mencintaimu~" Lirih Junmyeon. "Jadilah istriku." Sambungnya.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah, antara percaya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia dengar.

"Tapi aku…"

"Mohon pikirkan." Junmyeon menginterupsi. "Tak masalah seberapa lama kau berpikir, yang jelas keputusan itu nantinya tak membuatmu menyesal." Ujarnya. "Sementara kau berpikir." Junmyeon mengeluarkan cincin itu, menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Kyungsoo. "Mohon kenakan ini." Ujar Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Tak tahu caranya bagaimana menanggapi ucapan Junmyeon. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Sampai lelaki itu mengecup punggung tangannya. Kyungsoo mati rasa.

~oOo~

Heechul masih menatap heran Jongin saat tak kunjung meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah lapar. Makanlah. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak lagi." Ujar Heechul, kembali menatap sosok yang sejak tadi ikut menatap Jongin.

"Kau apakan dia? Kenapa sampai memucat begitu?" Tanya sosok itu.

Heechul menggeleng. "Demam akan menikah mungkin. Ditambah dia lapar. Wajar dia berbicara tak karuan." Jawab Heechul.

"_Umma_~" Jongin kembali memanggil Heechul.

"Jonginnie~ sudah nak. Makan saja sekarang sebelum kau pingsan." Sela Heechul.

"Sebenarnya lelaki kurang ajar yang mencium gadis itu adalah aku, _umma_." Jongin berujar lantang, membuat dua wanita itu terdiam, belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Apa? Kau berbicara apa?" Tanya Heechul, menatap tajam pada Jongin.

"Aku… aku memaksa mencium _noona_-_nim_, _umma_. Aku memaksanya. Aku menciumnya empat kali. Aku sudah menodainya _umma_." Jongin menunduk, tak sengaja terduduk di lantai kayu itu.

Sementara Heechul tampak kaget, menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau… kau menciumnya? Memaksa dia? Empat kali?" Tanya Heechul bertubi-tubi.

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Satu di dahi dan tiga… di bibirnya _umma_." Jujur Jongin.

"_MWO_?" Heechul membulatkan matanya. Sungguh sangat kaget akan penuturan itu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**T. B. C**

Thanks to:

exindira, younlaycious88, Kaisooship, , kim soo jong, Kaisoo32, lee kaisoo, fxtalz, LynKim, yoon HyunWoon, ayuluhannie, SooSweet, 15, kim jongsoo, yoow ara, rizd.o12, SuJuXOXO91, kyungie22, Shiro, Pororo, MeCa, oh sehunia, wanny, annisaylstia, kyungie22, MaYuan8, luhanesu, sehunpou, Shallow Lin, blackwhite1214, Asami Kaiya, Guest1, rnsoul, Guest2, Park Mhyn, Hany Kwan, vee, dokyungsoo21, galaxyfan88, xx1013, NH, Kim Ri Ha, xoxowolf, DeeMacmillan, booyaaaaa, Guest3, Al, sungkyurry, , Hyomilulu, DJ 100, exocansu, Eunra Lau, puputkyungsoo, Guest4, Hea

Chapter 7 Update

Thanks buat temen-temen yang ngasih tau ada typo sana-sini, reader yang cermat begitu yang aku suka. Ow ya, sekedar ngasih tau aja, ini dulu adalah fanfics dengan pair Kyumin, tapi di Update di Blog melanie, bukan di FFn dan dengan judul yang berbeda. Alasan mengganti judul adalah untuk menghilangkan karakter Kyumin dan Menumbuhkan karakter Kaisoo di dalam Fanfiction ini, semoga teman-teman bisa merasakan feelnya. Mungkin teman2 yang sudah kenal dengan Melanie, pasti sudah tau ^^.

Ini account khusus untuk Kaisoo. Kalau ingin membaca fanfiction yang kyumin version, silakan check wordpress Melanie (cek bio).

Akhir kata, silakan review untuk menentukan kelangsungan hidup dari fanfiction ini ^^.

~SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~


	8. Chapter 8

Sosok itu menatap bergantian pada Heechul dan Jongin yang terus saja diam sejak tadi. Mendadak di sekitar mereka dilingkupi kegelapan yang membuat tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Jongin?" Tanya Heechul, masih menatap tajam pada Jongin.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**.**

**By. Melanie**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter ::8**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

"Maaf _umma_. Maaf." Jongin masih menunduk.

"Maaf? Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf pada _umma_? Atau ini hanya cerita dustamu asal kau tak jadi menikah. Begitu bukan?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin sontak menggeleng, menatap ibunya cepat. "Untuk apa aku mengakui kesalahan yang tak kulakukan _umma_. Aku sungguh memaksa _noona_-_nim_. Aku sungguh menciumnya." Ujar Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan." Heechul memijat pelipisnya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap tajam Jongin. "Kenapa kau tega memperlakukan dia begitu? Kenapa Jongin?" Tanya Heechul, suaranya mengeras menandakan wanita itu tengah marah.

"Aku tak tahu _umma_. Tubuhku… tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Saat sadar tahu-tahu aku sudah menciumnya." Jawab Jongin.

"Dan tubuhmu bergerak sendiri selama empat kali berturut-turut?" Tanya Heechul.

Jongin kembali menunduk. "Iya _umma_." Jawabnya lirih.

"Ya Tuhan." Heechul kembali mengerang, kali ini memijat tengkuknya. "Tapi kau bilang kau sadar. Bagaimana bisa tubuh bergerak sendiri kau bilang sadar?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku memang sadar _umma_. Tetapi tak ingin menghentikan pergerakan… tubuhku." Jawab Jongin lagi, tak kalah jujur. Jongin hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang tengah ia alami.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu canggung dengannya setelah itu?" Kambali Heechul bertanya, walau memalukan namun Heechul ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Iya." Jongin mengangguk pasrah.

"Jadi kau… kau mengacuhkannya setelah kau menodainya. Apa itu bukan suatu perbuatan keji? Sama saja kau lari dari tanggung jawab." Omel Heechul. "Dan saat dia pergi kau tak mencegahnya? Bodoh sekali kau." Geram Heechul.

"_Umma_ yang melarang kami mencegahnya pergi." Jongin menjawab, kali ini menatap Heechul. "Bagaimana bisa aku melanggar perintah _umma_." Sambung Jongin.

"Jadi ini semua salah _umma_?" Selidik Heechul.

"Ti-tidak semua _umma_. Akulah yang banyak salah disini." Ujar Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan." Heechul kembali menggeram, namun kali ini sedikit lirih. "Bahkan sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Menghitung hari dan kau malah menceritakan kebenaran. Apa yang harus kuperbuat untukmu dan untuknya sekarang?" Tanya Heechul sedikit frustasi.

"_Umma_, maaf~" Lirih Jongin.

Satu sosok yang sejak tadi diam dan duduk diantara mereka mulai tersenyum, memandang Jongin lembut. "Jika hanya berciuman saja tak masalah." Ujar sosok itu.

"Tak masalah apanya? Itu aib." Ketus Heechul.

"Benar. Aib untuk keluarga tetapi dari jujurnya anakmu aku bisa melihat jika dia bukan mencemaskan aib yang akan ditanggungnya nanti, namun mencemaskan hilangannya gadis itu." Jawab sosok itu.

"_Ye_?" Jongin yang bingung dengan ucapan sosok itu mulai bertanya, menatap sosok itu dengan kerutan di dahi.

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya kan?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Oh~ apa yang _ahjumma_ katakan?" Tanya Jongin.

"_Ahjumma_ mengatakan kebenaran." Ujar sosok itu. "_Ahjumma_ yakin kau jatuh cinta padanya." Sambung sosok itu.

"Ja-jatuh cinta?" Tanya Jongin.

Sosok itu mengangguk. "Tubuhmu tak akan bergerak sendiri untuk menciumnya jika hatimu tak tertarik pada gadis itu, tak jatuh dalam pesonanya." Tutur sosok itu. "Saat jatuh cinta semua bisa terjadi. Kau yang kehilangan kendali tubuhmu, kau yang terus memikirkannya dan kau yang terus terbayang wajahnya saat kau memejamkan mata."

Jongin terdiam, perlahan memejamkan mata dan benar saja. Disana wajah Kyungsoo terlihat.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir bayangan itu sebelum dirinya benar-benar menjadi gila.

Sosok itu tersenyum melihat gelagat Jongin. "Mau bertaruh? _Ahjumma_ yakin hatimu sakit saat melihatnya bersama dengan lelaki lain." Ujar sosok itu.

Jongin membuka mata, menatap sosok itu lekat. "Kenapa _ahjumma_ tahu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya pendek. "Di saat jatuh cinta, sakit dan nyeri melihat dia bersama yang lain itu sudah biasa, namanya cemburu." Sambung sosok itu.

"Cem… buru?" Tanya Jongin lirih, entah kenapa ingatannya kembali melayang pada sosok Junmyeon yang mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Denyut sakit di hatinya kembali hadir. "_Aish_~" Lirih Jongin seraya mengusap dadanya.

"Batalkan pernikahan anakmu, Chul-_ah_. Jika tidak dia akan berselingkuh dengan gadis itu." Ujarnya pada Heechul.

"Apa? Selingkuh?" Tanya Heechul.

Sosok itu mengangguk. "Anakmu baru sekarang merasakan jatuh cinta dan cinta pertama itu sangat berkesan. Dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja sebelum hatinya terpuaskan. Daripada setelah beristri dia mencari gadis itu dan berselingkuh, lebih baik kau nikahkan saja mereka berdua. Beres kan?" Tanya sosok itu.

Heechul dan Jongin terdiam, menatap sosok itu lekat.

"Kau terlalu mengajari anakku tentang cinta, Min-_ah_." Ujar Heechul kemudian.

~oOo~

Esok paginya Kyungsoo kembali masuk kerja, bertemu dengan Junmyeon saat berpapasan jalan di koridor kantor dan lelaki itu menyapanya ramah, tampak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin.

"Haah~" Kyungsoo menghela napas saat sudah tiba di ruangannya dan segera duduk, mengabaikan berkas-berkas yang meminta untuk diperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ini." Desis Kyungsoo seraya menopang dahinya di pinggir meja.

Lama gadis itu terdiam, terus memejamkan mata sampai dirinya teringat akan cincin yang disematkan Junmyeon tadi malam. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuh dan menatap jemari manis kirinya. Disana cincin cantik itu melingkar, memeluk jemari manisnya erat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas, cincin itu entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit takut. Cincin itu terlalu berkilau dan tampak ingin mengikat Kyungsoo kedepannya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang lagi jatuh cinta?" Luhan yang dengan lancang membuka pintu ruang kerja Kyungsoo mendapati tingkah gadis itu.

"_Omo_. Tao-ya, lihat." Luhan berteriak, segera masuk dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Tao ikut mendekat.

"Sejak kapan ini ada disini?" Luhan mengenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan memperlihatkan jemari gadis itu pada Tao.

"Wah! Cincin pernikahan?" Tanya Tao, segera menyentuh mata cincin itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas, senang melihat antusias sahabatnya.

"Dari Junmyeon ?" Tanya Luhan, menatap Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, kali ini mengangguk sekilas.

"_Omo_! Kau sebentar lagi menikah _eonnie_? Ya Tuhan. Ini merupakan suatu berita baik." Teriak Tao.

"Aku belum menjawabnya."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat antusias Luhan dan Tao terhenti, berganti dengan tatapan heran mereka pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila?" Tanya Tao.

"Jangan main-main. Ingat umurmu." Ketus Luhan.

"Kenapa umurku?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Tao tajam.

"Ah~ tidak ada." Jawab Tao dan Luhan.

"Lagipula kau menunggu apa lagi _eonnie_?" Tanya Tao.

"Benar. Lelaki mapan, perhatian, tampan dan menyayangimu ada di depan mata. Jika kau sia-siakan maka kau sendiri yang akan menyesal nantinya." Ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Hatinya bertengkar di dalam sana saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Apa kau menunggu adik Chanyeol itu? Oh ayolah _eonnie_. Bahkan dia sebentar lagi menikah." Ejek Tao.

"Lelaki yang terikat dengan adat tak cocok dengan kita Kyungie. Dia berbeda dengan Chanyeol." Ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo terus diam, tak ingin menanggapi ucapan Luhan dan Tao, membuat dua gadis itu saling pandang dan mengendikkan kedua bahu.

"Kami kembali ke ruangan saja." Luhan mengapit lengan Tao dan memaksa gadis itu untuk keluar dari sana. Sepertinya suasana hati Kyungsoo kacau dan tak bagus jika mendapat asupan nasehat terus.

Saat dua gadis itu sudah keluar, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya pasrah.

Lama Kyungsoo terdiam. Mendadak teringat akan Heechul dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo ingin mendengar suaranya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merogoh isi tas untuk mendapatkan ponsel, segera menghubungi nomor Baekhyun. Tak menunggu lama, panggilannya di angkat oleh Baekhyun.

"_Kyungie,_" Sapa Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Bersembunyi_." Jawab Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Hm? Bersembunyi?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"_Kau tak tahu bagaimana hebohnya disini menyambut pernikahan Jongin. Aku seperti pembantu yang tak ada istirahatnya sama sekali. Aku lelah Kyungie."_ Ujar Baekhyun sedikit merengek.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Dasar manja." Ejek Kyungsoo.

"_Ya! Siapa yang mau mengiris bawang merah setiap saat. Mataku sudah bengkak kau tahu tidak?"_ Omel Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau bersembunyi karena tak mau mengiris bawang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Coba kau saja yang melakukannya? Kau juga akan mengeluh. Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh!" _Marah Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan anak ini, Aku ini sepupu-mu, tega sekali mengatai aku bodoh" Kyungsoo menaikkan suaranya, hanya untuk menakuti Baekhyun.

"_Iya Do Kyungsoo. Aku tahu."_ Jawab Baekhyun.

"Awas saja kau. Akan aku adukan ke para tetua jika kau bersembunyi dan lari dari tugas." Ancam Kyungsoo.

"_Silahkan. Aku tak takut ancamanmu."_ Jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku menyakiti saudaraku sendiri." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"_Aku tahu. Kau begitu menyayangiku Kyungie."_ Jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas. "Kau bersama Heechul _umma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Tidak. Sudah aku bilang aku sedang bersembunyi."_ Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tak bisakah kau dekati Heechul _umma_ untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Tak bisa sayang. Sudah dibilang Heechul ummamu itu tak pernah terlihat lagi. Apa aku harus berjalan kaki ke rumahnya hanya untuk memberikan ponsel ini?"_ Tanya Baekhyun.

"Boleh. Apapun asal aku bisa mendengar suaranya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"_Enak saja. Aku yang lelah. Mana aku sedang bersembunyi."_ Ujar Baekhyun. _"Sebentar. Aku akan melihat sekitar, kau diam dulu."_ Perintah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengikuti perintah Baekhyun untuk tak bersuara.

"_Oh~ apa yang terjadi?"_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Yeol-ah. Mana Chanyeol."_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar panik. Lalu langkah kaki Baekhyun terdengar seperti tengah berlari.

"Baek-_ah_. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo ikut panik. Ada apa sebenarnya? Malah suara ribut-ribut di belakang Baekhyun perlahan mulai terdengar jelas.

"_Yeol_-_ah_." Teriak Baekhyun dan saat itu juga sambungan telefon terputus.

"Baek. Baek." Kyungsoo memanggil sosok itu namun tak ada jawaban. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya mulai menghubungi lagi nomor Baekhyun. Kali ini yang menyapa Kyungsoo adalah pihak operator, nomor ponsel Baekhyun tak aktif.

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa kau Baek. Dimana kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi nomor itu tetapi tetap saja tak bisa masuk. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

~oOo~

Jongin yang duduk di tengah lingkaran seperti terdakwa itu terus saja menunduk. Sementara di depannya bangsawan Jung menatap Jongin tajam dengan mata merah menahan marah. Dibelakang bangsawan itu Jung Soojung sudah menangis sesegukan dipelukan ibunya.

Sudah memasuki malam sejak Jongin mengaku di depan para tetua termasuk calon mertuanya, dan selama itu juga masalahnya belum kunjung usai, malah Jongin diadili seperti ini.

"Tak bisa kau mempermalukan kami begini." Geram ayah Soojung.

"Maaf. Bukan maksud saya untuk sengaja mempermalukan anda tuan." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau sengaja. Kurang ajar!" Ayah Soojung mendekat, berniat memukul Jongin namun segera urung kala beberapa orang menahan langkahnya.

"Anakku memang salah." Hangeng mulai angkat bicara, membantu anaknya. "Tapi ini tanggung jawab. Kecerobohan anakku dan sepertinya jika meneruskan pernikahan maka keluarga kami yang akan menanggung aib sampai akhir." Sambung Hangeng.

Ayah Soojung menggeram, rahangnya tampak mengeras dan ingin juga memukul Hangeng. Namun saat tersadar, ayah Soojung segera melepaskan kungkungan beberapa orang itu darinya.

"Bagus jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan, setidaknya anakku tak menjadi istri seorang pembuat mesum seperti anakmu." Ayah Soojung berujar lantang. "Ayo kita pulang. Dan kau nak, jangan buang air matamu untuk lelaki tak berguna seperti dia. Kerjaannya hanya berbuat mesum saja."

"Tapi _appa_…"

"Tidak ada tapi, yang ada kita pulang sekarang." Ujar ayahnya menginterupsi. Sebelum melangkah, sosok itu menatap kebelakang. "Menyesal sudah menginjakkan kaki disini. Menjijikkan." Ujar bangsawan Jung.

Jongin menegakkan kepala, menatap punggung lelaki itu kaget.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan dia pergi." Hangeng mengusap bahu anaknya untuk menenangkan.

"Dan keluarga kita terhina untuk pertama kali." Suara _halmonie_ terdengar, sarat akan kekecewaan.

"_Halmonie_." Jongin menatap sedih nenek itu.

Sang nenek mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kalian bersiap ke Seoul." Saran nenek Jongin.

"Baik." Jongin mengangguk.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tampak kaget. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun, baru bisa menyuarakan kebingungannya sejak tadi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tahu-tahu mereka sudah mengadili Jongin berkumpul saja disini. Aku saja kaget." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengabarkan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun segera menatap ponselnya yang sudah sejak tadi tak menyala. "_Aish_! Baterainya habis." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jangan beritahu sepupu-mu. Biarkan saja ini menjadi kejutan untuknya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ta… tapi dia.."

"Sudah. Kita bantu bocah itu mempersiapkan semua." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah~" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa mendadak pihak Jongin membatalkan pernikahan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, kali ini mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun. "Dia memaksa mencium sepupu-mu~"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. "Memaksa? Mencium?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Enam kali." Jawabnya.

"APA?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bercanda. Hanya empat kali." Koreksi Chanyeol.

"Apa? Hanya empat kali? Kau bilang hanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengendikkan kedua bahunya lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Ayo kita bantu lelaki yang sudah mulai mesum itu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"_Aish_ kau ini."

~oOo~

Malam ini Kyungsoo tak ingin kemanapun. Ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi tak ia hiraukan. Gadis itu sibuk berbaring dan menatap cincin di jari manisnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sedikit pusing menghadapi kenyataan.

"Haah~" Kyungsoo menyerah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam, terus menatap objek itu seolah tak berkedip. "Aku bisa gila jika begini terus." Lirih Kyungsoo. Kembali gadis itu terdiam. Kali ini menerawang sedikit lama.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Dan tak akan ada kesempatan untukku lagi. Bahkan jika aku mengharapkannya sama saja dengan membunuh diriku sendiri. _Aish_!" Kyungsoo sedikit frustasi.

"Apa aku…" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimat, cukup enggan menyambung ucapan itu. "… terima saja lamaran Junmyeon?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "_Aish_! Ini membingungkan." Kyungsoo segera menarik selimutnya, menarik sampai menutupi kepala.

~oOo~

Pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin ayam belum berkokok, matahari belum muncul tetapi keluarga Kim sudah bersiap menuju Seoul. Perjalanan mereka cukup menghebohkan. Hampir semua tetangga mengantar kepergian keluarga itu.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Heechul bertanya saat tengah memasukkan barang-barang kebagasi mobil, barang-barang milik Sungmin tentunya. Mendadak wanita itu juga menginginkan pulang ke Seoul.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku sudah selesai sejak kemarin, makanya bisa mengunjungimu." Jawab Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum sekilas. "Ya Tuhan. Bahkan barangmu yang memenuhi bagasi mobilku. Tsk!" Heechul berpura-pura kesal, membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan menarik bibir Heechul sekilas.

"_YA_!" Heechul berteriak, menatap Sungmin sedikit melotot. Namun Sungmin tak takut, malah wanita itu memeluk Heechul erat.

"Kau tak membenciku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Heechul terdiam sesaat, namun saat mengerti arah pembicaraan wanita itu dia tersenyum. "Untuk apa membencimu." Heechul balik bertanya. "Apa karena lelaki sok ganteng yang pernah menjadi rebutan kita berdua itu?" Sambung Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum, menatap Hangeng yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka. "Sampai sekarang aku masih menyukainya." Bisik Sungmin.

"_YA_!" Kali ini Heechul benar-benar berteriak, tak menggubris lagi jika tetangga mereka masih disana. "Kau berani?" Tanya Heechul sengit.

Sungmin mengendikkan kedua bahunya, masih memeluk Heechul erat. "Nanti turunkan aku di apartemen ya? Aku harus mandi." Ujar Sungmin.

"Makanya sekarang saja kau mandi. Jika menyusul kau akan ketinggalan acara mengepung gadis manipulasi itu." Ujar Heechul.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tak mau mandi di sini. Tak ada sabun cairnya. Jika tak memakai sabun cair aku merasa tak seperti mandi." Alasan Sungmin.

"Dasar orang kota. Baiklah, baiklah." Ujar Heechul mengalah. "Ayo kita pergi. Jangan sampai didahului ayam berkokok." Sambungnya.

Sungmin memutar matanya malas. "Mitos lagi." Ujar Sungmin.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo bermimpi. Disana, di halaman kediaman Kim dia kembali bertemu Jongin.

"_Noona_-_nim_." Senyuman Jongin terkembang, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak.

"Kau disini?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya. Jongin mengangguk dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kita bertemu disini lagi, _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin, menatap kearahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jadi apa kabarmu sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sangat baik." Jawab Jongin. "Dan sepertinya aku tengah mengalami hal yang namanya jatuh cinta." Sambung Jongin.

"_Omo_. Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menatap Jongin ingin tahu.

Jongin tersenyum, mengacak sekilas rambut depan Kyungsoo. "Benar _noona_-_nim_." Jawab Jongin.

"Siapa? Siapa gadis itu?" Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat menatap Jongin. Sangat ingin tahu siapa gadis yang bisa meluluhkan hati Jongin.

"Gadis itu… tentunya yang selalu mengusik tidurku. Menari dalam pelupuk mataku dan selalu hadir saat aku tengah sendiri. Malah dia lancang menganggu kerja otakku." Ujar Jongin.

"_Omo_. Sepertinya ini sangat serius. Katakan padaku siapa gadisnya Jongin." Kyungsoo mengguncang lengan kiri Jongin, memaksa lelaki itu agar segera membuka mulut.

"Gadisnya…" Jongin tersenyum licik pada Kyungsoo. "… gadisnya itu…"

~oOo~

Dering ponsel menyentakkan Kyungsoo dari tidur, membuyarkan mimpinya seketika.

"Ngh~" Kyungsoo membuka malas matanya seraya menatap nakas, menggapai ponsel yang masih saja ribut meminta untuk diangkat.

"Hm." Sapa Kyungsoo saat sudah mengangkat panggilan.

"_Kau masih tidur?"_ Suara Junmyeon terdengar di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo menguap sekali lalu kembali memejamkan mata. "Menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Antara sadar dan tak sadar.

Junmyeon terkekeh mendengar suara khas bangun tidur itu. _"Cepatlah mandi. Hari libur dan kita akan menghabiskannya di luar rumah."_ Ujar Junmyeon.

Sontak Kyungsoo membuka mata, sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Junmyeon itu. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang dengan punggung menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"_Kita habiskan waktu di luar Kyung. Cepatlah bersiap."_ Ujar Junmyeon lagi.

"Aku tak mau. Aku sangat lelah dan biarkan aku disini saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Tak bisa. Kau harus ikut."_ Ada sedikit godaan yang tersirat dari ucapan Junmyeon. _"Lagipula salah siapa kau mengacuhkan panggilan dan pesanku tadi malam. Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku."_ Sambung Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo terdiam, sadar jika tadi malam dia sungguh keterlaluan pada Junmyeon. "Aku hanya… belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu." Jujur Kyungsoo.

Ini yang Junmyeon suka, Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong. "Kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bosan melihat wajahmu." Jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"_Ya_, _ya_, _ya_, _ya_! _Kau ini tak bisa mengerti aku ternyata."_ Junmyeon sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya dan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau melanjutkan tidur." Ujar Kyungsoo, berniat memutuskan panggilan.

"_Aku sedang bersiap. Sebentar lagi ke rumahmu. Siap tak siap kau akan aku bawa pergi."_ Putus Junmyeon sepihak, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Junmyeon segera menutup sambungan.

"_YA_! _YA_!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan menatap ponselnya. "_Aish_! Seenaknya saja dia." Kyungsoo membanting ponselnya diatas kasur, menggeram sekilas.

"_Kyungie. Sudah pagi nak. Ayo bangun."_

Suara dari bawah terdengar, ayahnya memang selalu bangun pagi dan tak pernah lupa membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Baik _appa_. Aku sudah bangun." Lirih Kyungsoo seraya beranjak, melangkah ke kamar mandinya. Pasrah akan keadaan.

~oOo~

Kyuhyun yang masih memakai apron merah muda serta membawa spatula di tangan kanannya menatap lantai dua, tepat dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada.

"Apa dia masih tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun, berniat memanggil lagi namun bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun menatap pintu utama rumahnya dan mengerutkan dahi. "Tamu? Sepagi ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap jam dinding. Memang masih sangat pagi namun sepertinya tamu di luar sana tak mau menunggu, terus menekan bel rumah sampai membuat Kyuhyun memilih mendekati pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun saat bel rumahnya terus berbunyi.

Masih membawa spatula, Kyuhyun memutar kunci pintu dengan satu tangan bebas dan menekan gagang pintu, menariknya sampai terbuka.

"Mencari siap… ASTAGA!" Kyuhyun melotot hebat, tak sadar mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah saat melihat tiga orang asing di hadapannya. _'Kapan rumahku di sewa untuk pembuatan film kolosal?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo bersiap, bagaimanapun juga jika Junmyeon bilang pergi maka lelaki itu tak akan menyerah untuk membawanya. Kyungsoo tahu benar. Beruntung Junmyeon tak memaksa dalam urusan cinta.

Saat sudah bersiap, Kyungsoo menatap pintu kamarnya. "Bukankah tadi ada yang datang? Junmyeon datang secepat itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyambar tas, mulai melangkah keluar kamar. "Junmyeon-_ah_." Kyungsoo bergumam sebentar sebelum menekan knop pintu kamarnya dan menghela napas.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?" Ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Menatap sedih cincin yang Junmyeon sematkan di jari manisnya.

~oOo~

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah kala menatap tiga orang yang duduk di hadapannya. _'Sungguh artis kolosal.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau… memasak?" Tanya wanita satu-satunya yang duduk di tengah-tengah dua lelaki itu.

"AH~" Kyuhyun tersadar, menatap apron dan spatula yang masih ia pegang. "Maaf." Kyuhyun segera meletakkan spatula itu di atas meja dan melepas apronnya. "Siapa sebenarnya anda bertiga?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya.

"Apa kabar. Maaf membuat anda tak nyaman dengan kedatangan kami." Hangeng tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya walau kaku.

"Tak masalah." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Saya Hangeng, ini istri saya Heechul dan ini anak kami Jongin." Hangeng memperkenalkan istri dan anaknya.

"Ah~ iya. Aku Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Appa_ Kyungsoo?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Iya. Aku _appa_ Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Kalian kenal anakku?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tentu saja. Dia…"

"_Appa_ sudah memasak?" Derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar, membuat ucapan Hangeng terhenti, beralih menatap arah tangga dan tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo disana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Heechul yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah rapi mulai bertanya sinis.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah dan menatap sumber suara. "Ya Tuhan." Tas yang Kyungsoo pegang sontak jatuh tanpa sadar di atas lantai. "_Umma_." Panggil Kyungsoo lirih, tak percaya akan tiga orang yang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"_Appa_-_nim_." Jongin yang sejak tadi diam mulai bangkit, menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Izinkan aku berbicara dengan _noona_-_nim_ sebentar." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah~ silahkan." Ujar Kyuhyun, membiarkan Jongin melangkah dan menghampiri Kyungsoo di dekat tangga.

Jongin tersenyum, mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membimbing gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya. "Ayo _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, pasrah saat dibawa lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi seraya menatap punggung Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai menghilang di balik pintu belakang rumahnya.

"_Appa_-_nim_?" Tanya Kyuhyun, baru menyadari panggilan Jongin tadi.

"_APPA_." Teriakan dari pintu utama menyentakkan tiga orang paruh baya itu, sontak menatap sumber suara. "_Appa_. Kyungsoo mana. Eh? _Appa_ kedatangan tamu?" Junmyeon yang tadinya berujar antusias mulai menjaga sikap, membungkuk sekilas pada Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Oh~ kau lelaki yang kemarin itu bukan?" Tanya Heechul, menatap Junmyeon lekat.

Junmyeon menatap Heechul dengan kerutan di dahi. "Ah~ _ahjumma_ yang di desa?" Tanya Junmyeon saat sudah mengingat wajah Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk. "Kenapa kau terus berada di dekat Kyungsoo? Lelaki centil." Heechul memasang nada ketusnya, membuat Hangeng menggelengkan kepala.

"Chul-_ah_. Itu kekasih Kyungsoo." Ujar Hangeng.

"Apa?" Heechul menatap Junmyeon lagi. "Tak mungkin kau kekasih Kyungsoo." Ketus Heechul.

~oOo~

"Ini taman belakang rumah _noona_-_nim_?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangan dan kagum melihat taman itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan tersenyum. "Iya. Tapi lebih indah halaman rumahmu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Indah semua _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin. "Ayo kita duduk _noona_-_nim_." Jongin yang tak sadar masih mengenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo kembali membimbing gadis itu mendekati bangku, duduk disana.

"Aku kira di kota akan sangat panas, ternyata disini tidak." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menatap Jongin yang terus saja menatap sekeliling. Dan sosok itu nyata, bukan sambungan mimpinya tadi.

"Kenapa _noona_-_nim_?" Jongin kembali mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya intens. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tadi malam aku memimpikanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Dan aku kira kau sekarang ini adalah sambungan mimpi itu."

"Benarkah _noona-nim _memimpikanku?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Di mimpiku kau bilang sudah jatuh cinta." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. "Sepertinya mimpi _noon-nim_ ada benarnya~" Lirih Jongin.

"Hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tak begitu jelas mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng, mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo -masih belum sadar.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah besok kau menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit heran mengingat tiga orang itu meninggalkan desa bersamaan, malah tanpa Soojung.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemput _noona_-_nim_." Jawab Jongin.

"Menjemputku? Tak perlu begini Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Jika memang aku harus pergi aku bisa ke desa sendiri. Tak harus dijemput." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, tak sengaja matanya menatap tautan tangan mereka. "Aku menjemput _noona-nim_ bukan untuk melihat pernikahanku, tatapi menjemput _noona-nim _sebagai pengan… cincin apa ini?" Jongin mengerutkan dahi, baru menyadari cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Kyungsoo. Tampaknya baru karena Jongin belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya.

~oOo~

Junmyeon balas menatap Heechul, tahu jika wanita paruh baya itu tak menyukainya.

"Kami kemari untuk melamar Do Kyungsoo. Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ujar Heechul, tetapi matanya masih menatap Junmyeon.

"Apa?" Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi, sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan Heechul. "Saya sudah lebih dulu melamarnya." Ujar Junmyeon.

Heechul tersenyum miring. "Dia sudah lebih dulu menjadi milikku. Kau jangan menganggu." Ujar Heechul.

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Sejak kecil dia sudah menjadi milikku, _ahjumma_." Jawab Junmyeon tak mau kalah.

"Lepaskan saja dia, bocah. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melepasnya." Ujar Heechul.

"Aku tak akan melepasnya. Tak perduli _ahjumma_ lebih tua dariku." Putus Junmyeon.

"Anakku sudah menodainya. Mencium Do Kyungsoo empat kali. Kau masih mau menikahi gadis yang sudah dicium lelaki lain?" Tanya Heechul.

"APA?" Junmyeon dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan.

"Kyungie dicium lelaki lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Junmyeon terdiam, sedikit kaget sementara Heechul tersenyum menang mendapati wajah kalah Junmyeon.

"Chul-_ah_. Sudahlah." Hangeng menyentuh bahu Heechul, bermaksud menenangkan istrinya.

"Hanya berciuman. Aku malah sudah tidur dengannya." Mendadak Junmyeon bersuara, kembali menatap Heechul lekat.

Heechul tampak kaget, begitu juga Kyuhyun dan Hangeng.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Tak mungkin _ahjumma_ ingin melamar gadis yang sudah tidur dengan lelaki lain bukan?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Lama Heechul terdiam, dia bagai kalah telak oleh Junmyeon dan sekarang entian Junmyeon yang tersenyum menang.

'_Dasar bocah. Dia kira bisa menipuku?'_ Mendadak Heechul kembali menyungingkan senyuman miringnya.

"Tak masalah." Ujar Heechul, masing menyungingkan senyuman miringnya. Sontak Junmyeon terdiam. Menatap Heechul tak percaya.

"Walau kau sudah tidur dengan Do Kyungsoo, aku akan tetap menikahkan dia dengan anakku, membuatnya menjadi menantuku." Ujar Heechul.

"_Ahjumma_!" Junmyeon berteriak seakan tak suka dengan ucapan keras kepala Heechul.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**T. B. C**

**Thanks to:**

Ayuluhannie, yoon HyunWoo, Exindira, schalk, Asami Kaiya, Hany Kwan, DJ 100, flowerdyo, dorekyungsoo93, Kaisoo32, younkaysious88, yoow ara, Kaisooship, Yunjaeee Shipper, SuJuXOXO91, xoxowolf, lihrla, Kim Ee Da, Lailatul Magrifoh 16, Thewi Choi, puputkyungsoo, Pororo, nur, Nuraya Sarang, Kim jongsoo, meCa, Al, fishyelf, syuku, songhyemin, xx1013, wanny, Guest1, Ryeolasoo, LynKim, yixingcom, nadia'Ongin, rizd.o12, kim soo jong, kyungie22, kyungkyungchuu, Park Mhyn, sehunpou, annisa febrianti 1671, kaisoohunlovers, mirarose86, tatiana12, 12, PURPLE-KIMlee, rnsoul, Guest2, dokyungsoo21, rinzkudo, Kaisoo Shipper, 15, Guest3, no name.

**Chapter 8 Update**

Enjoyed ya teman-teman, don't forget always respect the story with your review. I don't need anything else than your review, makin banyak yang review, I'll update as quickly as possible

**THANK YOU**


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka perlahan dan meneliti cincin yang masih tersemat di jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Indah. Cocok di jari _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin seraya menatap Kyungsoo, tersenyum kemudian.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**.**

**By. Melanie**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter :: 9**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum walau sekilas, menatap sedih pada Jongin. "Junmyeon melamarku Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Hah?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kaget. Senyuman terpaksanya tadi menguap entah kemana. "Melamar… _noona_-_nim_ ya?" Tanya Jongin basa-basi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi belum kujawab." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Jongin sontak menatap Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini sedikit bersemangat.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan kedua bahu, lalu kembali menautkan jemari mereka berdua seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. "Aku masih bingung." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menghela napas.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, mengusap rambut depan gadis itu perlahan. "Kenapa masih bingung? Bahkan _noona_-_nim_ sudah memakai cincinnya." Ujar Jongin.

"Junmyeon menginginkanku mengenakannya walau aku belum menjawab." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~" Jongin menganggukkan. "Bukan karena _noona_-_nim_ menerimanya?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. "Sudah dibilang tadi aku belum menjawab." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. "Jika begitu masih ada kesempatan untukku." Jongin bernapas lega.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin setengah mengerutkan dahi. Melepas topangan kepalanya di bahu kokoh lelaki itu.

Jongin menatap arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Masih banyak waktu." Ujar Jongin lagi. Tak berniat menjawab gumaman Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum, menatap pemandangan di depan mereka, hijau dan asri. Jongin tak tahu kenapa bisa ada taman seindah ini di belakang rumah Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Soojung batal menikah, _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo makin mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa bisa? Kau sedang membohongiku ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah berbohong, _noona-nim_. Selalu mengatakan kejujuran dan kejujuran itu juga yang membuatku membatalkan pernikahan." Jawab Jongin.

Lama Jongin terdiam, membiarkan Kyungsoo terus menatapnya seraya menelaah sendiri maksud ucapan tadi.

"Aku masih tak mengerti." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian. Sebenarnya dia bahagia Jongin tak jadi menikah, jahat memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan untuk menutupi kebahagiannya Kyungsoo ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuat Jongin berani membatalkan acara sakral itu. "Bukankah kau orangnya tak mau mempermalukan keluarga?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi jika tak aku batalkan maka aku akan menyakiti diriku sendiri dan orang lain." Ujar Jongin.

"Orang lain?" Kyungsoo masih mengerutkan dahinya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Sepertinya mimpi _noona_-_nim_ menjadi nyata. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis." Ujar Jongin.

"Oh~ benarkah? Siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, menatap lekat pada Jongin dan jangan lupakan degup jantung gadis itu yang mendadak berpacu cepat.

'_Jangan bilang Jongin membatalkan pernikahan karena memikirkan gadis itu.'_ Ujar Kyungsoo membatin. _'Jika iya maka habislah aku. Soojung saja ditolak dan sekarang aku malah tak ada kesempatan.'_ Kyungsoo ingin menangis dalam hati memikirkan anggapannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo masih sangat amat mencintai lelaki polos itu.

"Kenapa tangan _noona_-_nim_ jadi dingin?" Jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan menatap Kyungsoo heran. "_Noona_-_nim_ sakit?" Tanya Jongin. Kepanikan jelas melanda lelaki itu walau bisa dia sembunyikan.

Kyungsoo memaksa tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa mendadak _noona-nim _jadi dingin begini jika tidak karena sakit?" Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusap perlahan, lalu dirasa kurang, Jongin memberikan napas hangatnya di tangan lembut itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lama, benar-benar kaget mendapati sikap Jongin. _'Sejak kapan dia jadi tak kaku denganku begini?' _Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Walau heran, tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja enggan menginterupsi kegiatan Jongin, malah Kyungsoo menikmatinya.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan pernikahan?" Mendadak Kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu lagi, membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta." Jawab Jongin datar.

"Dengan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, balas menatap Jongin lekat seolah tak ingin melewatkan kata demi kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan nanti. Dan tak tahu sejak kapan jarak wajah mereka sedekat ini.

"Dengan…mu~" Lirih Jongin.

Jeda sesaat.

Kyungsoo merasa pendengarannya bermasalah dan mengusap telinganya sekilas.

"Kau tak salah dengar." Seolah tahu apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, Jongin kembali berujar. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Kali ini Jongin berujar tegas.

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Jongin seraya membulatkan mata. Lama mereka terdiam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa keras seraya mendorong bahu Jongin agar wajah lelaki itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Jongin terlalu dekat dan Kyungsoo jadi sulit bernapas.

"Kau manis sekali ketika menggodaku." Ujar Kyungsoo, memaksa tertawa padahal di dalam sana jantungnya sudah berpacu cepat. Andaikan Jongin hanya menggodanya pun Kyungsoo tak masalah. Kyungsoo merasa senang bukan main mendengar kata cinta itu dari mulut Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat sampai membuat gadis itu menghentikan tawanya, tak enak dengan Jongin.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ujar Jongin. Matanya masih menatap lekat seolah ingin memakan Kyungsoo, sukses membuat gadis itu terdiam.

~oOo~

Sungmin keluar dari mobil, menatap sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada papan nomor rumah tak jauh darinya.

"Disini?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ia simpan di dalam tas, alamat rumah pemberian Heechul sebelum dia turun tadi.

"Benar disini." Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai menatap rumah di balik pagar itu.

"Oh~" Sungmin sedikit takjub, teras rumah itu sungguh indah dengan dua tiang kokoh didepannya, tampak seolah menyangga dan desain rumah itu sungguh elegan.

"Ada rumah impianku di dunia nyata. Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini?" Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai melangkah mendekati pagar, bersiap menekan bel namun urung saat seorang penjaga mendekatinya.

"Nyonya mau masuk?" Tanya penjaga itu.

"Ah iya." Sungmin mengangguk sopan. "Apa tiga orang berpakaian tradisional kesini tadi pagi?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Penjaga itu mengangguk. "Anda salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya sang penjaga seraya membuka kunci pagar megah itu.

"Iya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Silahkan masuk nyonya." Ujar penjaga itu seraya membuka lebar pintu pagar.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas dan mulai masuk, berjalan mendekati pintu utama.

Sungmin tersenyum, memperhatikan bentuk rumah itu dengan seksama. Marmer yang menutupi dinding kebetulan juga sesuai dengan warna dan model kesukaannya. "Sungguh, aku tak tahu jika ada yang membuat rumah impianku di dunia nyata." Ujarnya takjub. Sungmin semakin melangkah, mendapati pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar.

"Oh~ tak ditutup?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

~oOo~

Atmosfer di ruang tamu itu makin memanas, baik Kyuhyun maupun Hangeng tak bisa mencegahnya.

"Kenapa _ahjumma_ tak mau mengalah padaku?" Tanya Junmyeon, membuka percakapan setelah lelah bertarung mata dengan Heechul.

Heechul menggeleng. "Tak bisa. Bocah sepertimu yang harusnya mengalah. Anakku tetap akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan bukan denganmu." Ujar Heechul tegas.

"_Appa_. _Appa_ mau menyerahkan Kyungsoo dengan orang asing ini daripada aku?" Junmyeon menatap Kyuhyun yang malah sibuk memijat pelipisnya.

"Jangan tanyakan aku Junmyeon-_yah_. Aku pusing." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Heechul kembali memamerkan senyum miringnya. "Sudahlah. Jangan meminta pertolongan orang lain. Bagaimanapun kau akan melepaskan Kyungsoo. Simpan semua cerita bohongmu itu." Ujar Heechul.

Junmyeon menggeleng kuat. "Aku tak akan menyerah. Do Kyungsoo hidup dan matiku." Ujar Junmyeon sungguh-sungguh.

"Tsk!" Heechul sedikit meremehkan Junmyeon. "Hidup dan matimu? Kau ini berlebihan sekali jadi laki-laki." Ejek Heechul.

"Bagaimana jika semua keputusan kita serahkan pada Kyungsoo?" Mendadak Hangeng memberikan saran, membuat Junmyeon dan Heechul menatap kearahnya.

"Ide bagus." Kyuhyun melepas pijatan dan tersenyum menatap Hangeng. "Tak ada gunanya bertengkar disini jika keputusannya ada di tangan Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Benar. Itu maksudku." Hangeng balas tersenyum.

'_Jika begitu aku yang kalah.'_ Ujar Junmyeon dalam hati, sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Permisi."

Suara lembut yang datang dari arah pintu membuat empat orang itu menatap sumber suara, memfokuskan pandangan sampai mereka melihat satu sosok berjalan mendekat kearah ruang tamu.

"Oh~ kau Min. Kemarilah." Heechul melambaikan tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Junmyeon. Sepertinya perang akan kembali dimulai. Tak tahu kapan berakhir.

Sungmin tersenyum, melangkah maju dan mendadak langkah itu terhenti kala matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Tas yang Sungmin pegang hampir terjatuh jika tak cepat ia genggam kuat, segera tersadar.

Begitu juga Kyuhyun, mata lelaki itu membulat hebat saat menatap Sungmin.

~oOo~

"K-kau ini berbicara apa?" Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, menjawab ucapan lelaki itu. Napasnya hampir memburu dan sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup sekarang.

Jongin balas tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku, mendongak untuk menatap langit biru.

"Aku mengaku sudah menciummu…"

Jongin mulai membuang bahasa formalnya. Entah sadar atau tidak. "Mengaku pada _umma, appa, halmonie, harabojie, ahjumma, _Chanyeol_ hyung, _Baekhyun_ noona,_ dan semua tetangga di…"

"HAH! Kau gila?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, menatap Jongin tak mengerti.

"Aku memang sudah gila." Jongin mengendikkan kedua bahu. "Semakin dekat dengan hari pernikahan kau malah terus bermunculan di otakku. Dan ciuman itu… aku dibuat gila dalam sekejap jika mengingatnya." Ujar Jongin, hampir berteriak frustasi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, mendadak merasa bersalah. "Maaf~" Lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap wajah gadis itu dan mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Aku yang memaksa untuk menciummu." Ujar Jongin. "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Sudah… sudah menodaimu." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menatap Jongin heran. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Menodaiku? Itu kata yang cukup ekstrim." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Tapi masalah ciuman dan jika itu yang membuatmu membatalkan pernikahan lebih baik jangan Jongin, anggap saja kita tak pernah melakukannya." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi, sebenarnya berat menyarankan itu.

"Anggap tak pernah melakukannya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sedih. "Jadi sebegitu tak ada artinya aku di hatimu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Y-_ya_.. bu-bukan begitu." Kyungsoo tergagap, tak menyangka Jongin malah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tak mau." Jongin menjawab cepat. "Sudah aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bagaimana bisa aku menganggap ciuman itu tak pernah terjadi." Sambung Jongin.

"Tapi kau tak sepantasnya membatalkan pernikahan karena ini. Aku merasa bersalah jadinya. Kasihan Soojung." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Maunya juga begitu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kau selalu datang ke otakku. Mengingatkan lagi dimana saat aku menciummu. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kau kira aku tak gila mengingatnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi gila." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tak mau tahu. Sekarang kita harus menikah." Putus Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan anak ini." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin lekat. "Kau kira menikah main-main?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Di desa masalah ini sudah tersebar. Jika aku tak menikahimu maka keluargaku akan malu tujuh turunan." Ujar Jongin.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa kau sebarkan ke penduduk desa Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Mereka tahu dengan sendirinya." Ujar Jongin.

"Haah~" Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan mata, memijat dahinya dengan tangan kanan. "Tapi aku sudah dilamar Junmyeon lebih dulu~" Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau belum menerimanya." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka mata, menatap Jongin dalam. "Aku memang berniat tak akan menerimanya. Tapi… jawaban itu akan menyakiti hati Junmyeon." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam, balas menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Dan kau ingin menyakitiku? Bahkan ini pengalaman cinta pertamaku. Kau ingin merusaknya di awal?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap bergantian mata Jongin dan akhirnya menyerah. "Aku tak tahu." Ujar Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Jika kau tak tahu, maka biarkan aku yang mencari tahu." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Belum tahu maksud ucapan Jongin.

"Biarkan kali ini saja aku menjadi jahat. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku bersikap egois. Tolong biarkan aku." Ujar Jongin.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin.

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Asal kau tak merusak rencana jahatku." Jawab Jongin.

Dan disana Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyuman mengerikan yang Jongin tunjukkan, tak pernah Kyungsoo melihat ini sebelumnya.

~oOo~

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah dan saat Kyungsoo melihat ayahya sibuk di dapur segera saja Kyungsoo melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Seperti anak kecil saja. Daritadi kau menganggam tanganku terus. Takut hilang ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, setengah bercanda.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau saja tak menolak saat terus kugenggam tadi." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan membalikkan tubuh Jongin. "Kembali ke ruang tamu lebih dulu. Aku akan membantu _appa_ menyiapkan minuman." Ujarnya seraya mendorong punggung Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongin mengalah, berjalan perlahan ke ruang tamu sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum menatap punggung itu sebelum menghampiri ayahnya.

"_Appa_ baru menyiapkan minuman?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Setahunya keluarga Kim sudah lama disini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa bersuara, membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan meletakkan lagi botol jus itu.

"Sini biar Kyungie saja yang membawanya _appa_." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Cukup banyak. Apa ada yang menyusul?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat tujuh gelas berada di atas nampan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, malah menatap sedih Kyungsoo.

"_Appa_." Saat tak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya. "Oh~ _appa_ menangis?" Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendapati mata sendu ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Bawa baik-baik. Apapun yang kau lihat nanti di ruang tamu jangan kau lepas nampan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Walau bingung tetapi Kyungsoo tetap mengangguk. "Ayo _appa_." Kyungsoo melangkah lebih dulu, diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya. Kenapa tidak daritadi kau keluarkan minumannya? Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga berdebat dengan bocah ini." Ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Maaf _umma_." Ujarnya. Saat sudah sampai di dekat sofa, pandangan Kyungsoo mengedar dan terhenti pada satu sosok yang duduk di samping Heechul. Wanita itu, wanita yang menatap Kyungsoo sedih dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo mendadak lemas, hampir menjatuhkan nampannya jika saja Kyuhyun tak segera menahan.

"Sudah appa bilang jangan dilepas saat kau melihat sesuatu di ruang tamu." Ujar Kyuhyun, setengah berbisik dan segera mengambil alih nampan itu, lalu menghidangkannya di atas meja.

Lama Kyungsoo terpaku. Matanya dan mata Sungmin terus saja bertemu seolah tak ada yang mau memutuskan tatapan itu.

"Kau kelelahan? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Jongin?" Tanya Heechul, segera menyambar minumannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka. "Dia berbeda, lebih cerewet dari biasa _umma_." Jawab Kyungsoo, beralih duduk di sebelah Junmyeon.

Sungmin terus menatap Kyungsoo, matanya seolah tak ingin lepas dari gadis itu.

"Kyung-_ah_. Ikut kami pulang ke desa malam ini ya? Kau menikah besok dengan Jongin." Ujar Heechul.

"_Ahjumma_." Junmyeon memanggil Heechul dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Turunkan suaramu. Aku bisa mendengar tanpa harus berteriak." Heechul menggelengkan kepala menatap Junmyeon.

"Kyung. Terima lamaranku ya?" Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo, sontak menganggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"_Ya_! Tanganmu! Singkirkan tanganmu." Teriak Heechul, namun tak diindahkan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon _hyung_-_nim_. Tak seharusnya _hyung_-_nim_ begini." Jongin membuka suara, tak ingin melihat Junmyeon mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_-_nim_?" Junmyeon beralih menatap Jongin. "Aku bukan _hyung_mu." Sambung Junmyeon.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Junmyeon-_ah_!" Ujar Jongin.

Junmyeon bergidik. _'Anak sama ibu sama saja galaknya.'_ Batin Junmyeon seraya melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan teman sepermainanmu. _Hyung_-_nim_ saja jika begitu." Putus Junmyeon.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kyung-_ah_. Disini ada dua lelaki yang ingin melamarmu. Kau ingin dinikahi oleh siapa?" Hangeng bertanya, membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun sontak tersadar.

"_Ye_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau pilih siapa?" Ulang Heechul.

"Aku…" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sebaiknya biarkan Kyungsoo berpikir. Mungkin dia masih kaget dengan keadaan." Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah~ benar juga." Heechul mengangguk. "Aku sampai lupa. Kyung-_ah_. Ini Sungmin, teman _umma_. Teman yang sangat menyebalkan." Heechul menatap Sungmin dan malah dibalas senyuman oleh wanita itu. "Dan sepertinya dia mirip denganmu. Emosinya bisa ditahan." Sambung Heechul.

"Apa kabar." Sungmin menatap Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas. "Apa kabar. Saya Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Sungmin tersenyum, namun tetap saja senyum sendu yang ia keluarkan.

~oOo~

Malamnya Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk di dapur, memotong beberapa kentang dan wortel sebagai menu mereka. Karena sudah malam, keluarga Kim menginap di rumahnya, bersama Sungmin dan jangan lupakan Junmyeon yang juga tiba-tiba tak ingin pulang. Membuat rumah besar Kyungsoo yang biasanya sepi mendadak seperti pasar sekarang.

Di ruang santai Kyuhyun dan Hangeng tampak duduk berdua, menonton televisi dan entah sejak kapan mereka akrab. Begitu juga Jongin dan Junmyeon, walau masih ada nada tak mengenakkan namun mereka berdua sudah dekat tanpa mereka sadari.

"Memasak apa?"

Suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat punggung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tak ingin sedikitpun menatapnya bahkan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, ingin menggapai bahu gadis itu.

"Tak perlu. Selesai mandi nanti Heechul _umma_ akan membantu saya." Jawab Kyungsoo, membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan urung mengusap bahu Kyungsoo.

"Tapi… tapi aku juga bisa membantu. Hanya memasak saja, bukan?" Ujar Sungmin, melangkah lagi dan berhenti di samping Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sungmin, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memotong wortel, kali ini potongan wortel itu sudah tak beraturan lagi.

"Jangan dipaksakan." Sungmin menghentikan kerja tangan Kyungsoo dan menganggamnya, membuat pisau itu terlepas dari genggaman Kyungsoo. "Atau hasilnya akan terlihat buruk." Sambung Sungmin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, tak mau menatap Sungmin. "Setidaknya saya mencoba." Jawab Kyungsoo. Hanya jawaban singkat namun sungguh menusuk di hati Sungmin.

"_Umma_ merindukanmu nak." Sungmin ingin menangis, semakin mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus mengalihkan tatapannya dan menahan air mata itu agar tak lolos. "Saya tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo, berniat melepaskan ganggaman tangan Sungmin namun wanita itu terus mengenggamnya.

"Jangan sekejam ini pada _umma_." Ujar Sungmin, air matanya sudah mengalir dan entah kenapa membuat air mata Kyungsoo ikut mengalir.

Kyungsoo menguatkan diri, menatap Sungmin dengan mata basahnya. "Anda yang terlalu kejam pada _appa_ dan saya." Ujar Kyungsoo, menahan getar isakan yang timbul dari mulutnya. "Anda yang kejam." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

Tanpa banyak kata Sungmin segera memeluk Kyungsoo, merengkuhnya erat agar gadis itu tak memberontak. "Maaf~" Sungmin menggumankan kata itu sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Kyungsoo diam, membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan Sungmin yang terus memeluknya tanpa mau membalas pelukan itu. Kyungsoo pasrah, namun belum ingin menerima Sungmin.

~oOo~

Saat makan malam, Heechul menatap Kyungsoo dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Apa yang terjadi di dapur tadi? Kenapa mata kalian berdua bengkak?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat pandangan semua orang mengarah pada Kyungsoo dan Sungmin, sontak keduanya jadi salah tingkah.

"Gara-gara bawang merah." Jawab Kyungsoo, kembali memakan supnya.

Sungmin mengangguk kikuk. "Kau tahu sendiri aku lemah pada bawang merah." Ujar Sungmin.

Bibir Heechul mencebik. "Kalian ini sama saja. Manja." Cibir Heechul.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia terus mengingat wajah Sungmin. _'Dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya ya?'_ Tanya Junmyeon, sekuat mungkin lelaki itu mengingat. _'Ah benar. Artis terkenal itu.'_ Junmyeon berteriak dalam hati saat sudah mengingat siapa Sungmin. Bintang terkenal yang sering mondar-mandir di televisi, hampir disemua saluran. Tapi sesaat kemudian dahi Junmyeon mengerut.

'_Sudah terjawab kenapa masih ada yang mengganjal. Siapa sebenarnya ahjumma ini?'_ kembali Junmyeon membatin.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur. Lamaran Junmyeon, Jongin dan ditambah kedatangan Sungmin membuatnya sukses menjadi insomnia.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, berjalan perlahan saat sudah berada di ruang santai. Disana Kyungsoo melihat Kyuhyun, Junmyeon dan Hangeng tertidur di depan televisi, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya. Kyungsoo tersadar belum melihat dua wanita itu, dengan cepat Kyungsoo melangkah dan membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. Disana Kyungsoo melihat Heechul dan Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, entah kenapa hatinya kembali sakit. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menutup pintu, menjauh dari sana. Kyungsoo lebih memilih menghampiri taman belakang daripada kembali ke kamar, entah kenapa dia lebih nyaman berada di taman belakang itu.

"_Noona_-_nim_."

Saat baru saja Kyungsoo menutup pintu belakang, suara itu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Oh~ kau disini Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar mendekat, menepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Melangkah perlahan dan duduk disana. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan ya? Mungkin hampir satu jam ini." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menatap langit kelam di atas sana. "Tak ada bintang." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berpindah semua ke wajah _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi dan segera menatap Jongin. "Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Sebelum didahului Junmyeon _hyung_-_nim_. Lebih baik aku duluan mengucapkannya." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah~" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengaku padamu." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Mengaku apa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Sebenarnya… aku sudah lebih dulu menyukaimu. Sejak aku melihat kau pertama kali di pernikahan Chanyeol, saat kau tengah berbincang hangat dengan Chanyeol dan sejak itu pula aku sudah jatuh padamu." Ujar Kyungsoo, tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

"Jika begitu apa lagi? Kita menikah besok." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh, seolah ingin memaksa gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas dan balas menatap Jongin. "Tapi kau datang lalu mengungkapkan semua dengan sangat mendadak. Aku tak bisa bernapas dengan benar, kau tahu?" Ujar Kyungsoo, mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas.

Jongin hampir tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu dan dengan perlahan mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sekilas. "Bernapas yang benar dulu, baru memilih antara aku atau _hyung_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku sudah jelas akan memilihmu… tapi keadaannya makin kacau disini." Ujar Kyungsoo sedih.

"Ada apa _noona_-_nim_? Apa yang kacau?" Tanya Jongin, sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. "Sungmin… wanita itu _umma_ kandungku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin membulat hebat, sungguh kaget dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi… berita yang aku tahu Sungmin _ahjumma_ belum menikah. Malah _umma_ juga tak mengetahui ini." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Mungkin aku dan _appa_ku tak penting untuknya, sengaja disembunyikan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah~" Jongin mengusap tengkuknya perlahan, tak tahu harus berujar apa lagi.

"Aku tak menyangka jika akan bertemu dia disini." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih. "Padahal kami sudah pindah dari rumah yang lama." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Berarti Tuhan masih menginginkan _noona_-_nim_ dan _appa_-_nim_ bertemu dengan Sungmin _ahjumma_." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mungkin juga." Lirih Kyungsoo.

~oOo~

Sekitar jam Sembilan pagi Kyungsoo bangun, tak perduli jika nanti Heechul memarahinya. Saat Kyungsoo menuruni tangga untuk sampai kelantai dasar, langkahnya terhenti tepat di tengah-tengah tangga, cukup kaget melihat aktivitas dibawah sana.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat aktivitas mereka sempat terhenti, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali sibuk.

"Kenapa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit berlari agar dapat mendekati Heechul. "_Umma_ mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menganggam tangan Heechul erat.

Heechul tersenyum. "Pulang Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Heechul.

"Hah?"

"Jongin bilang kau butuh ketenangan." Hangeng berujar.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

"Masalah begini harus dipikirkan dengan baik, jadi aku akan memberikan kebebasan untuk _noona_-_nim_." Ujar Jongin.

"Dia akan pergi, lalu kita menikah Kyung." Ujar Junmyeon yang segera mendapat tatapan tajam Heechul.

"Tapi kalian seperti terusir saja pulang cepat-cepat begini. Aku jadi tak enak." Kyuhyun ikut berbicara.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Hangeng yang menjawab. "Terima kasih atas tontonannya semalam. Akhirnya bisa juga menonton televisi." Sambung Hangeng.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dan masalah perusahaan. Secepatnya aku akan membuatkan kontrak kerja samanya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Sepertinya harus segera pulang. Di desa masih menyiapkan pernikahan dan tak enak jika mereka tak diberitahu." Ujar Hangeng seraya mulai membawa tasnya, mendekati Kyuhyun dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Aku harap kita akan segera bertemu lagi." Ujar Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya. Semoga saja." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya memang harus pergi." Heechul menghela napas berat sebentar, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum. "Pikirkan baik-baik mengerti? Jika tidak langsung katakan biar kami yang di desa tak menaruh harapan padamu." Ujar Heechul, ada sedikit ancaman dari suaranya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidak _ahjumma_. Dia akan menerimaku." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Aku tak berbicara denganmu bocah." Jawab Heechul malas.

"Ya sudah. Kami pulang dulu." Hangeng sekali lagi tersenyum, segera melangkah dengan tas ditangannya.

"Kau mandi dulu baru keluar. _Aigoo_~" Heechul memang mengomel, namun dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"_Umma_~" Kyungsoo segera memeluk Heechul erat.

Heechul tersenyum dan segera membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, mengusap punggung itu dan mengabaikan sekitar, bahkan Sungmin sejak tadi menatap Heechul iri dan Heechul tak tahu.

"Kata Jongin kau butuh ketenangan. Tapi jangan lama-lama berpikirnya, mengerti?" Ujar Heechul seraya melepas pelukan mereka, menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Kami akan bergerak sekarang. Sebenarnya tak baik menempuh perjalanan jam segini." Ujar Heechul.

"Jangan mulai lagi Chul-_ah_." Sungmin segera menginterupsi, membuat Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jaga diri." Heechul menepuk bahu Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum membalikkan tubuh, mendekati Hangeng.

"Kami tunggu diluar." Ujar Hangeng, segera mengenggam tangan Heechul dan menarik istrinya keluar.

"Jangan menangis lagi~" Bisik Hangeng untuk Heechul saat mereka sudah berjalan.

Heechul tersenyum. "Tidak suamiku." Jawabnya, lalu memeluk lengan Hangeng erat.

"_Appa_-_nim_. Aku pulang." Jongin membungkuk hormat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati." Kyuhyun balas membungkuk walau sekilas.

"Iya." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan Junmyeon. "_Hyung_-_nim_. Tolong jaga _noona_-_nim_ dan _appa_-_nim_ untukku ya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tak kau bilangpun aku akan menjaga mereka untukku sendiri." Jawab Junmyeon.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas. "Ayo _ahjumma_." Jongin menganggam tangan Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk membalikkan tubuh.

"Kau tak berpamitan denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat dua orang itu sudah membalikkan tubuh.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ayo _ahjumma_." Seakan tak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi Jongin mulai melangkah, diikuti Sungmin di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menatap sedih dua punggung itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu utama rumahnya.

Lama Kyungsoo terdiam, terus menatap arah pintu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu sedih." Ujar Kyuhyun, mendekat lalu mengusap punggung anaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kencan tertunda kemarin?" Junmyeon berujar, menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon, masih dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Junmyeon-_ah_. Maaf." Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat di depan Junmyeon lalu dengan perlahan melepas cincin yang sejak beberapa hari lalu tersemat di jari manisnya. Kyungsoo mendekat, memberikan cincin itu tepat ditangan Junmyeon.

"Cari perempuan yang pantas mengenakannya, yang selalu memikirkanmu kelak, bukan memikirkan lelaki lain." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari, mendekat menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Junmyeon kaget, masih terdiam dalam duduk.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu dengan tak sabaran dan matanya segera menemukan dua punggung itu. Jongin dan Sungmin masih disana, menyusuri halaman rumahnya menuju pagar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum namun air matanya mengalir. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyungsoo segera berlari, mengejar sosok Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sontak pelukan itu menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan Jongin. Sungmin segera menatap kesamping dan mendapati pucuk kepala Kyungsoo disana. Sungmin tersenyum, melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dan dengan perlahan mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

"Jongin~ bawa aku juga…" Lirih Kyungsoo.

"_Noona-nim_~"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Kyungsoo kembali berujar, pelukannya di tubuh Jongin makin mengerat.

Baik Jongin maupun Sungmin tertegun mendengar kalimat itu.

"_Noona-nim_~" Jongin dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, berbalik untuk menatap wajahnya. "_Noona-nim_ bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo perlahan mendongak, menatap Jongin lekat. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jongin tersenyum, segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Dua manusia itu bermesraan di depannya tetapi Sungmin tak mempermasalahkan itu, malah bahagia dengan keputusan Kyungsoo.

"_Noona-nim_~"

Jongin perlahan melepaskan pelukan, memaksa mata Kyungsoo menatapnya. Sesaat kemudian Jongin memejamkan mata, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan sontak gadis itu ikut memejamkan matanya juga.

"Oh~" Sungmin tampak kaget, namun segera ia tahan.

"_Ya, ya, ya, ya_! Bahkan kalian belum menikah!" Suara teriakan dari belakang Jongin menyentakkan dua sosok itu, segera membuka mata dan melihat Hangeng serta Heechul mendekat kearah mereka. "Jika kalian berani berciuman lagi, mati kalian." Ancam Heechul.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum salah tingkah, mengusap tengkuknya perlahan.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo, kali ini tak menyerah, mengecup dahi gadis itu lama kemudian memeluknya, memenjara tubuh Kyungsoo seerat yang ia bisa.

"_YA_! Sudah dibilang jangan menciumnya!" Heechul meninggikan suara, membuat Jongin, Kyungsoo, Hangeng dan Sungmin tersenyum.

"Hanya di dahi _umma_. Hanya di dahi untuk sementara ini~" Jongin mengecilkan suaranya untuk kalimat terakhir.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**T. B. C**

Thanks To:

, kaisoohunlovers, ayuluhannie, Thewi Choi, exindira, Asami Kaiya, Kaisooship, schalk, Tatiana12, LuXiaoLu, YunJaeee Shipper, xoxowolf, exocansu, yamanaka aya, kim soo jong, dorekyungsoo93, lee kaisoo, flowerdyo, yixingcom, puputkyungsoo, LynKim, younlaycious88, t.a, Dudu, Guest1, Al, Nuraya sayang, 9493, Nadia'Ongin, Ryeolasoo, Pororo, rinzkudo, wanny, Ryeolasoo, Channie, kim jongsoo, Guest2, cinderellaHYUK, rizd.o12, rizd.o12, kaisookiddie, Guest3, sayahaura, , annisa febrianti 1671, 12, luhanesu, Park Mhyn, blackwhite1214, EarthDO, Hany Kwan, 15, NaYool, hea, Cho haneul, kyuwie, NH, Kang eun seok, Leelys Chie Cassiopeia, kim jongsoo, meCa, Jung Unn Soo, Shallow Lin, dokyungsoo21, sehunpou, finding-heaven, SuJuXOXO91, Guest4, chensation, Kim Leera, SilvaELF, ZaZa, PandaCherry, KaiSooLovers, put, Kyungggiee, kyugieee, himeson, nadiyaups, Yunita.

-Chapter 9 Update-

Sorry, fanfiction ini ngaret 1 minggu dari seharusnya. Aku sangat-sangat stress dengan ffn yang ga bisa dibuka dengan jaringan internet salah satu provider. Aku sedang ga stay di rumah, ada urusan kerjaan di Jakarta, alhasil aku harus struggling dengan waktu untuk sekedar buat baca komen kalian, bikin thanks to buat kalian, plus ngapdate chap.9, akhirnya~ tadaaaaaa. Maaf kalo ada typo (mohon dimaklumi)

Buat yang protes chapter.8 kurang panjang dll, sebenernya tiap chapter wordnya rata2 4.000 word per chapter, jadi kalo kalian bilang kependekan, mungkin perasaan kalian aja =_="

Oke selamat membaca

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

"Itu diletakkan di luar saja." Heechul tampak memantau sebelum dirinya menyapa Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di kamar rias tak jauh darinya berdiri sekarang.

**Would You Be Mine ?**

**.**

**By. Melanie**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Chapter :: 10**

**.**

**Pair :: Kaisoo and other exo couple **

**Genre :: Romance, drama, hurt.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**Warning :: GS**

"Jangan terlalu kasar, itu benda bersejarah." Heechul ingin berteriak, namun segera ia urungkan saat menyadari jika mereka datang untuk membantu. "Iya. Letakkan disana dengan hati-hati. Jangan ada yang memecahkannya mengerti? Barang itu tak ada duanya di dunia." Masih sempat Heechul memberi nasehat sebelum dirinya melangkah.

"Ya Tuhan." Heechul memijat sekilas pelipisnya sebelum menggeser pintu kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Heechul menatap bayangan wajah Kyungsoo dari cermin besar yang tepat berada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Menurut _umma_?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, menatap Heechul dari cermin itu juga.

Heechul hampir terbahak namun segera ia tahan. "Mau menikah dengan anakku tidak?" Goda Heechul, mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan mengisyaratkan dua penata rias itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Mau. Aku mau menikah dengan anak _umma_." Kyungsoo menjawab saat dua penata rias itu sudah keluar dari sana, berbicara dengan sedikit merengek.

"Jadi apa lagi? Begini saja sudah cemberut bukan main, apa lagi nanti? Berkacalah. Bibirmu itu sudah menyerupai pantat bebek kau tau." Heechul terkekeh sebentar dan mulai membenarkan mahkota besar yang sudah terpasang di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan mereka tak becus memasangnya. Jika begini lehermu bisa patah." Ujar Heechul, mulai melepaskan mahkota itu perlahan.

"Iya _umma_. Baru beberapa menit saja leherku sudah ingin tenggelam, selamatkan aku." Kyungsoo berujar, merengek agar terbebebas dari mahkota berat itu.

Heechul terkekeh lagi. "Dasar manja. Mereka hanya tak tahu memasangnya. Kau serahkan saja pada _umma_." Ujar Heechul.

"_Umma_~ Kyungie padamu." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

"_Aigoo_~ tutup mulutmu dan diam, atau _umma_ tak akan bisa memasangnya." Ancam Heechul.

"Mengerti _umma_." Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas dan mulai diam, memperhatikan semua aktivitas Heechul dari cermin di depannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sungmin berdiri di balik pintu. Awalnya ingin masuk namun mendadak mengurungkan niat saat mendengar percakapan Heechul dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan rengekan Kyungsoo terdengar indah, bagai rayuan anak pada ibunya dan Sungmin iri, sangat iri pada Heechul yang mendapatkan rengekan tulus itu dari Kyungsoo.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor, terus berjalan sampai dirinya sudah berada di taman halaman besar itu. Disana Sungmin melihat beberapa orang sibuk menghiasi taman, seolah tak terganggu dengan kedatangannya mereka terus saja bekerja. Sungmin tersenyum, terus melangkah sampai matanya menatap sosok Kyuhyun.

Tak bisa dipungkiri Sungmin menegang seketika, mata indah itu membulat hebat dan sebelum Kyuhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan Hangeng menyadari keberadaannya Sungmin segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar tak jauh darinya berdiri sekarang.

Sungmin terus memantau, mengintip lelaki itu dari balik pohon dengan seksama, seolah Sungmin tak ingin kehilangan ekspresi yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun. Sudah bertahun-tahun, namun Sungmin terus saja berdebar mendapati wajah lelaki itu, terus berdebar kala matanya menangkap senyuman lelaki itu dan terus berdebar dengan apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan.

"_Baiklah. Aku akan memantau sebelah sana."_

Samar-sama Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun, menepuk sekilas bahu Hangeng dan berbalik, mendekat kearahnya -mungkin lebih tepatnya mendekat pada pohon, berjalan di samping pohon itu dan sontak Sungmin menyembunyikan tubuhnya lagi di balik pohon.

Sungmin menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada, meredam debaran jantung yang semakin menggila dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk meredamnya, mengembalikan debaran itu ke semula. Saat tak mendengar lagi derap langkah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengintip, mendapati lelaki itu tengah berada di jembatan kecil tepat di tengah-tengah sungai.

Sungmin tersenyum perlahan dan dengan sisa keberanian yang ia punya segera melangkah, mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyapanya setelah sekian lama.

"Merokok tak baik untukmu." Sungmin segera berujar saat melihat Kyuhyun ingin menghidupkan korek api, bersiap membakar rokok itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak, melepas rokok dan korek apinya tanpa sadar, membuat dua benda itu terjatuh bebas kedalam sungai. Sontak lelaki itu menatap arah suara. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum memilih menatap lagi sungai kecil di hadapannya. Terdiam seolah tak mendengar apapun bahkan berpura-pura tak melihat Sungmin barusan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sungmin menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya sekilas dan dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti disana." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin menghentikan langkah dan terus menatap Kyuhyun. "Bahkan kau juga mendukung Kyungsoo? Ingin menendangku keluar dari lingkaran keluarga kalian?" Sungmin hampir menitikkan air matanya namun mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Kyungsoo tak sekeji itu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jadi apa?" Sungmin kembali mendekat, melangkah sepelan mungkin agar Kyuhyun tak menyadari perbuatannya.

"Cukup hentikan langkahmu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak, membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Berhenti atau aku tak akan bisa bertahan lagi. Cukup hentikan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun, berniat berbalik namun Sungmin mencegahnya, segera memeluk lelaki itu erat.

"Aku sudah bebas. Aku sudah bebas Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sungmin berujar keras, tergesa-gesa seolah dirinya tak bisa lagi berbicara. "Tolong terima aku lagi." Sambung Sungmin. "Jangan… jangan mengacuhkanku, itu sangat sakit." Sambung Sungmin, masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, cukup kaget. "Aku tahu kau sudah bebas makanya bisa berada di sini, tapi yang tak aku mengerti kenapa kau masih saja menampakkan wujudmu di hadapanku. Itu sungguh menyiksa." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera menggeleng. "Itu tak menyiksa. Aku sudah disini dan itu untuk kalian. Apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau melarikan diri?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan segera menatap Sungmin, memaksa wanita itu untuk menatapnya juga.

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan. "Aku sudah mencoba jauh-jauh hari dan cara itu malah membuatku makin terpenjara disana. Aku menunggu saat-saat ini dan kalian malah menolakku. Kau kira aku tak sakit diperlakukan begini?" Tanya Sungmin, menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "Harapanku setelah sekian lama untuk berkumpul bersama kalian malah kalian patahkan dalam sekejap." Ujar Sungmin miris.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin. "Sungguhkah itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku memikirkan kalian, kalian tak pernah jauh dari pikiranku selama ini dan begini balasannya untukku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok. Ucapan Sungmin sangat berbekas di hatinya dan tanpa pikir panjang lelaki itu segera memeluk Sungmin, memeluknya erat.

"Maaf~" Bisik Kyuhyun, mengusap punggung Sungmin perlahan.

Sungmin menggeleng, balas memeluk tubuh tegap itu.

"Aku harusnya yang meminta maaf. Maaf~" Ujar Sungmin lirih. "Dan Kyungsoo… dengan seenaknya dia bermesraan dengan Heechul di depanku. Aku cemburu." Lirih Sungmin, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dia memang suka membuat orang cemburu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku sungguh cemburu Kyuhyun-_ah_. Menyakitkan sekali melihat dia ramah dengan Heechul sementara aku malah diabaikan." Adu Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja. Anggap hukuman buatmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Dasar evil menyebalkan!" Bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku merindukan panggilan itu~" Lirih Kyuhyun seraya terus mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju tempat pernikahan tradisionalnya yang tak akan dia jumpai dimanapun selain di desa ini. Sementara itu di sebelahnya Jongin juga berjalan, mengimbangi langkah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesusahan membawa baju, sepatu dan mahkota besar itu.

Setelah sampai, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhadapan lalu saling tersenyum saat para tetua memulai pernikahan.

"_Noona_-_nim_ cantik~" Jongin berujar lirih, namun dapat didengar Kyungsoo, membuat pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah tambah memerah.

"Berapa lama kita akan terus berdiri?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mengalihkan rasa malunya dengan pertanyaan.

"Hanya satu jam _noona_-_nim_. Setelah itu kita duduk dan mengikuti upacara sampai selesai. Selesainya tak tahu kapan." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo hampir berteriak, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo tahan. _'Ya Tuhan. Ini lebih dari neraka.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Di kursi tamu, Tao dan Luhan sudah duduk disana, ditemani oleh Kris dan Sehun.

Sejak tadi pula Luhan dan Tao menatap tempat upacara berlangsung dengan takjub.

"Seperti dejavu. Sungguh." Bisik Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Benar. Bedanya sekarang kita berkumpul tanpa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ada disana dan bukan Baekhyun." Jawab Tao, dijawab anggukan Luhan.

"Apa… pernikahannya harus seheboh itu?" Tanya Sehun, sedikit mengusap tengkuknya.

"Benar. Ini belum apa-apa. Baru awal dan mereka mulai bebas hanya malam nanti saja." Ujar Luhan.

"Mengerikan." Ujar Kris. Segera mendapat anggukan Tao. "Tapi yang begini baru terasa menikah." Sambung lelaki itu.

"Iya. Aku juga berpikir begitu." Ujar Sehun.

"Maksudnya?" Menyadari arti lain yang terkandung dari kalimat dua lelaki itu, Luhan dan Tao sontak bertanya, menatap tajam kekasih mereka.

"Hanya berpikir jika pernikahan yang serius begini baru dikatakan menikah. Begini yang terasa perjuangannya." Ujar Kris.

"_Gege_. Jangan macam-macam." Tao mengerucutkan bibir, sedikit merajuk dengan ucapan Kris.

"Kenapa? _Gege_ berbicara sungguh-sungguh." Jawab Kris.

"Benar. Ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang unik jika kita melakukan upacara seperti ini di tengah-tengah kota. Akan membuat yang lain terinspirasi dengan konsep menikah kita. Tradisional yang penuh perjuangan." Ujar Sehun.

"_YA_! Kalian jangan berpikiran begitu. Pernikahan seperti ini benar-benar menyiksa kita, bahkan pihak perempuan yang paling dirugikan disini." Ujar Tao cepat.

"Apa salahnya? Lihat." Kris menunjuk arah upacara yang masih berlangsung. "Bahkan Kyungsoo terus merekahkan senyuman. Dirugikan dari segi mananya?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta Sehun" Ujar Luhan.

"Benar. Dia adalah pihak yang jatuh cinta disini, jadi menghadapi apapun dia akan siap." Tao membantu Luhan.

"Jadi apa salahnya dicoba? Bahkan kita saling mencintai dan aku pikir cinta kita lebih besar dari Kyungsoo _noona_. Hal begini bisa kita lewati bersama." Jawab Sehun.

Kali ini Tao dan Luhan terdiam, menatap kekasihnya tak percaya.

"Desa ini benar-benar memberikan inspirasi tersendiri." Ujar Kris.

"Benar _hyung_. Kita ikuti pernikahan seperti ini saja bagaimana?" Sehun menatap Kris seraya tersenyum, dibalas oleh lelaki itu dengan anggukan kepala yang membuat Luhan dan Tao makin lemas.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon yang duduk di meja tak jauh dari mereka sejak tadi hanya diam seraya melipat tangan di dada dan mata terus menatap arah upacara.

Tak terelakkan lagi jika lelaki itu sungguh sedih. Melihat dengan matanya sendiri gadis yang ia cintai menikah, berdampingan dengan lelaki lain dan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, membuat Junmyeon hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata menatap sayu.

"Hanya ini meja yang tersisa?"

Suara perempuan di sebelahnya terdengar, namun tak bisa membuat Junmyeon mengalihkan tatapan.

"Iya nona. Hanya disini. Mungkin tuan ini mau berbagi." Ujar salah satu pelayan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Tanpa meminta izin, perempuan itu segera duduk di kursi kosong tepat di samping Junmyeon, meletakkan tas kecilnya diatas meja.

"Cih." Sesaat hanya suara sinis itu yang terdengar, namun suara sinis itu tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Junmyeon. Lelaki itu masih bersikap sama, tenang seraya mata terus menatap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

"Mengambil apa yang akan aku miliki dengan cara kotor. Gadis licik."

Kali ini Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi, menatap kesamping dan melihat langsung wajah gadis itu. Awalnya sang gadis belum sadar, terus menatap kedepan seraya matanya menyalang menatap Kyungsoo.

"Gadis gila! Gadis murahan!" Maki gadis itu lagi, kali ini tangannya terkepal erat seolah ingin membunuh Kyungsoo detik itu juga.

"Siapa kau?" Junmyeon yang bosan mendengar makian itu segera bertanya, menyentakkan sang gadis dari emosinya.

"Eh? Maaf jika saya menganggu anda."

Wajah menakutkan gadis itu sontak menguap, berganti dengan wajah bersahabat dan senyum ramahnya untuk Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum sekilas. "Cih. Hebat sekali kau. Kadang menakutkan kadang terlihat manis." Ujar Junmyeon, kembali menatap arah upacara.

Gadis itu, Soojung membulatkan mata, tampak kurang setuju dengan ucapan Junmyeon.

"Apa anda bilang?" Tanya Soojung.

Junmyeon kembali menatap Soojung. "Aku bertanya lebih dulu. Siapa kau? Main menghina Kyungsooku saja." Ujarnya, kali ini Junmyeon benar-benar berujar kesal.

"Oh~ Kyungsoomu? Aku Jung Soojung, calon istri Jongin _oppa_. Jika saja Kyungsoomu itu tak murahan dengan memberikan bibirnya pada _oppa_ku maka pernikahan kami akan berlangsung. Aku yang akan duduk mendampingi Jongin _oppa_." Ujar Soojung. Emosi yang tadi ia redam kembali menanjak.

"Jangan salahkan Kyungsooku. Salahkan saja Jonginmu yang terlalu mesum. Gadis sepolos Kyungsooku malah dia rayu dan memaksa mencium gadisku. Jonginmu yang salah." Junmyeon tak mau kalah, emosinya ikut menanjak mendapati teriakan Soojung.

"Apa?" Soojung membenarkan posisi duduk, bergeser sampai wajah mereka sekarang berhadapan. "Dengar ya tuan. Jonginku itu polos. Cinta saja dia tak tahu dan dia tak akan mencium gadis yang belum menjadi istrinya jika tak digoda lebih dulu. Kyungsoomu yang mesum. Gila!" Ujar Soojung, makin kesal berdebat dengan Junmyeon.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Kyungsooku tak pernah menggoda lelaki berpakaian kolosal seperti Jonginmu. Menggelikan." Ujar Junmyeon. "Lagipula sudah jelas Kyungsooku disini adalah korban kemesuman Jonginmu. Lelaki yang baru mengenal cinta dan menodai gadisku. Cih! Memalukan." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Hei. Dengar ya tuan. Sudah aku bilang Jonginku itu tak akan mungkin mencium Kyungsoomu jika tidak karena digoda lebih dulu. Gadis disini rata-rata tertutup. Tak akan mau berdekatan apalagi berciuman dengan lelaki yang belum sah menjadi suaminya. Setidaknya kami, perempuan di desa lebih bermartabat tinggi daripada Kyungsoomu yang kerjaannya hanya menggoda Jonginku. Meminta dicium dan itu yang membuat Jonginku merasa bersalah. Alasan klasik untuk meminta dinikahkan. Itu hal yang menggelikan." Ujar Soojung, masih sedikit berteriak.

Sejak tadi pandangan tamu undangan mengarah pada meja mereka tak terkecuali Kris, Tao, Sehun dan Luhan. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru bisa bergabung ke meja mereka terdiam mendengar pertengkaran itu.

"Oh~ jadi gadis desa lebih bermartabat tinggi?" Tanya Junmyeon, tersenyum licik menatap Soojung.

"Tentu. Kami tak akan sudi menerima ciuman dari lelaki yang belum sah menjadi suami dan tak akan…"

Mata Soojung membulat, kata-katanya terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon bangkit dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Soojung.

Kejadiannya sungguh cepat, membuat Soojung bergetar karena kaget dan mendadak tubuh gadis itu mengejang. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang ia jaga hanya untuk suaminya dan sekarang Junmyeon yang berstatus lelaki asing itu malah merampas semua. Soojung mengepalkan tangan, bahkan sampai Junmyeon melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Para tamu disana sontak kaget, sama terkejutnya dengan Soojung tapi mereka memilih diam.

"Sekarang kau sama saja dengan Kyungsoo. Kedudukanmu dan dia tak jauh beda, jadi jangan menghinanya lagi." Ujar Junmyeon, perlahan duduk kembali di atas kursinya.

Soojung terus mengepalkan tangan, menatap Junmyeon tajam dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini." Soojung mencoba bersuara, menahan isakannya dari sana.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi, menatap Soojung dan sontak kaget saat melihat air mata gadis itu terus melelah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini." Ujar Soojung lagi, kali ini tak bisa menahan isakan. Menangis sesegukan di depan Junmyeon dan sontak berdiri. "Kau bajingan!" Soojung melempar tas yang tadi ia bawa tepat ke kepala Junmyeon dan membuat lelaki itu meringis sesaat. Setelah itu Soojung segera pergi, berlari dengan masih menangis.

Junmyeon terdiam, menatap punggung gadis itu sampai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

'_Apa… apa yang sudah aku lakukan?'_ Batin Junmyeon bingung.

Chanyeol yang tampaknya menyadari kesalahan Junmyeon segera mendekat dan duduk di kursi Soojung tadi.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?" Chanyeol segera memukul kepala Junmyeon, membuat lelaki itu kembali meringis.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon seraya mengusap kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Bodoh! Keluarganya itu sangat berpengaruh. Kau bisa digantung karena melecehkan anak gadisnya." Omel Chanyeol.

Junmyeon tersenyum salah tingkah, masih mengusap kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikannya pelajaran agar mulutnya itu tak berisik lagi." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara menciumnya bodoh! Jika dia mengadu dan keluarganya tahu maka habislah kau. Bodoh sekali." Kembali Chanyeol berujar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Junmyeon terpancing kepanikan, Chanyeol terus mengomel dan itu membuatnya makin merasa bersalah, belum lagi pandangan para tamu yang menghujam kearahnya.

"Bagaimana lagi. Minta maaf padanya. Bodoh." Ujar Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"_Aish_~" Junmyeon memejamkan mata sekilas, pusing yang melanda semakin menohok kepalanya. Sesaat Junmyeon tersadar, tas perempuan itu masih ada dipangkuannya dan sontak Junmyeon menatap tas kecil itu. "Aku kurang ajar sekali jika begitu~" Lirih Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berlutut di hadapan tetua, berlutut dengan gerakan anggun dan Kyungsoo mencoba. Jika saja dirinya tak memakai baju berat, sepatu berat dan mahkota besar di kepalanya mungkin Kyungsoo bisa memperlancar semua, namun mengimbangi gerakan dengan mahkota di kepala sungguh menyiksa. Heechul cukup membantu. Jika tidak dipasang ulang mungkin Kyungsoo sudah pingsan sejak tadi karena mahkota itu.

'_Aku hampir sekarat.'_ Ujar Kyungsoo membatin, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tak menyesal sudah melakukan serentetan acara melelahkan itu. Kyungsoo malah merasakan kepuasan tersendiri dalam hatinya. Sebentar lagi menyandang istri bangsawan Kim dan itu benar-benar mimpi indahnya.

Tetua sudah memberi izin, gantian Jongin serta Kyungsoo berlutut pada orang tua mereka.

Disana Heechul, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk bersila dengan sopan, menunggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang. Sebelum berlutut, Jongin mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati sosok Sungmin berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan para tamu yang mengelilingi mereka.

Jongin meminta diri sejenak, lalu menghampiri Sungmin. "Ayo _ahjumma_." Jongin tersenyum, mengenggam tangan Sungmin hangat, mencoba menguatkan wanita itu. Jongin tahu Sungmin berdiri disana dengan hati yang tak menentu. Jongin tahu benar.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin tampak kaget, tak menyangka jika Jongin membawanya, membimbingnya agar duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Berikan restu juga untuk kami." Ujar Jongin, berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap Jongin tak mengerti sampai lelaki itu sudah kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Tak masalah bukan?" Tanya Jongin, menatap Kyungsoo seolah meminta pengertian.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk. "Kau yang mengambil keputusan, jadi mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, segera menatap empat orang itu dan memulai pertama kali penghormatannya, berlutut dihadapan orang tua mereka.

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol mengintip rumah itu dari balik gerbang kayu. Sangat sedikit celah dan itu cukup mempersulit mereka untuk memantau keadaan.

"Apa harus meminta maaf sungguhan?" Tanya Junmyeon, menyerah dan lebih memilih memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Angin malam mulai menggila dan dia seperti akan membeku di luar sana.

"Iya. Harus meminta maaf sungguhan." Jawab Chanyeol, lelaki itu beralih menatap Junmyeon. "Makanya kalau punya bibir itu dijaga. Jangan didaratkan kesembarang tempat. Gadis bangsawan malah dilecehkan." Omel Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tahu bibirku lancang. Tapi bagaimanapun bibirku ini masih polos. Mendarat sembarangan mohon dimaklumi." Junmyeon masih membela diri.

"Maklumi kepalamu. Jika kau diamuk ayahnya beserta penjaga mereka aku tak akan membantu." Ancam Chanyeol.

"_YA_! Bahkan aku orang luar. Tak tahu aturan ketat begini." Ujar Junmyeon, merasa takut saat Chanyeol terus mengancamnya.

"Makanya sekarang diam dan ikut saja." Ujar Chanyeol, kembali menatap gerbang.

Tanpa mereka duga gerbang kayu itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan pelayan keluarga Jung.

"Ada apa tuan-tuan berdebat di depan rumah tuan saya?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Ah~ maaf jika menganggu." Chanyeol membungkuk sekilas. "Apa keluarga Jung ada di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Ada tuan. Tapi jika tujuan tuan-tuan ini datang untuk melamar nona Jung Soojung sebaiknya datang besok saja. Tadi, barusan saja putra bangsawan Im, Go dan Gil pulang tanpa jawaban dari nona. Mendadak nona Jung pulang seraya menangis dan itu yang membuat tuan Jung tak ingin menerima tamu untuk malam ini." Jawab sang pelayan.

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol terdiam. Namun sesaat Chanyeol mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Kami kemari untuk meminta maaf. Teman saya ini…" Chanyeol menarik Junmyeon agar mendekat. "…dia yang sudah membuat nona Jung menangis." Ujar Chanyeol.

"_YA_!" Junmyeon kaget, sontak menatap Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tak menggubris, lebih memilih menatap pelayan itu.

"Oh~ Ya Tuhan." Pelayan itu cukup kaget, lalu menutup mulutnya seraya menatap Junmyeon.

Hampir jam satu dini hari namun Jongin belum bisa tidur. Pernikahan itu baru saja selesai dan dia juga baru mengganti pakaiannya.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan. Di ruangan itu ayah, ayah mertuanya, Kris dan Sehun sudah tertidur pulas, mengingat sekarang memang bukan jamnya untuk membuka mata.

Jongin tersenyum. Dengan perlahan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Dengan langkah pelan Jongin menelusuri koridor yang cukup sepi dan minim penerangan, terus berjalan sampai sekarang dia sudah berada di depan ruangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, tanpa menunggu lama segera menggeser pintu ruangan itu. Jongin ingin melangkah masuk, namun urung saat melihat Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun sudah tertidur disana, bersebelahan dan sepertinya mereka juga sudah tertidur pulas. Disisi yang lain Jongin melihat Kyungsoo diapit oleh ibunya dan ibu mertuanya, menjadi bahan pelukan dua wanita itu.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas, apa lagi melihat wajah tersiksa Kyungsoo yang memaksa memejamkan mata, tampaknya gadis itu belum menyadari kedatangan Jongin.

"Soo." Jongin memanggil lirih, menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang masih gelisah dalam berbaringnya.

"Jongin~" Kyungsoo balas memanggil, bangkit dan sepelan mungkin melepaskan pelukan Sungmin serta Heechul.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa banyak kata Jongin segera menganggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membimbingnya untuk melangkah.

"Kemana?" Walau bingung namun Kyungsoo tak menolak dibawa Jongin.

"Kemanapun asal kita bisa berdua." Ujar Jongin, sedikit tersenyum dan terus melangkah. "Kerumahku saja bagaimana? Kita tidur disana." Ujar Jongin lagi.

"Tak mungkin. Kita bisa dihukum tetua karena meninggalkan area ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah. Ada aku." Ujar Jongin, tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi…"

"Tak masalah." Ujar Jongin lagi masih menarik Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah." Pasrah Kyungsoo.

Tak tahu sudah jam berapa, yang jelas mereka masih terjaga dan tampak duduk berdampingan. Bersandar di tiang rumah itu bersamaan.

"Kau lelah?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tampak memejamkan mata, menopangkan kepala di bahunya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lirih. "Leherku kram mungkin." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengusap lehernya.

Jongin tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya dan memijat sekilas leher Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan menegang kaku. Menegakkan kepala dan tanpa sadar menatap Jongin.

Menyadari Kyungsoo yang terpaku, Jongin menghentikan pijatannya dan balas menatap Kyungsoo, memenjara pandangan gadis itu dalam sekejap.

Lama mereka bertatapan, sampai Jongin mendekat dan memejamkan mata, mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo ikut memejamkan mata.

Jongin hanya mencium sekilas, menjauhkan bibir mereka setelahnya dan mata mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini bertatapan dengan pandangan sayu.

Jongin menyapu pandangannya untuk menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, mengusap perlahan sisi leher gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo bergumam, tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menjawab.

Jongin kembali tersenyum, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Kyungsoo dan sontak membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata. Kyungsoo sangat lemah dengan leher dan belakang telinganya, membuat bulu roma gadis itu meremang hebat dalam sekejap.

"Aku merasa terus menjadi gila saat di dekatmu~" Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kala Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya, mulai membuka mata dan menatap Jongin lekat. "Hentikan itu. Sudah aku katakan bukan? Kau terlihat manis ketika menggodaku." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Ini tulus dari hati." Ujar Jongin. Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ditatap lekat Jongin.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Seperti mendapat dorongan gaib Jongin kembali memejamkan mata, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan ciuman itu terjadi lagi. Kali ini tak hanya diam, entah berguru dari siapa Jongin bisa membuat ciuman itu menjadi dalam dan sedikit… panas.

Tanpa sengaja Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terpojok dengan punggung gadis itu menabrak cukup keras tiang di belakangnya.

Tapi seolah tak merasakan sakit yang diderita punggungnya akibat menabrak tiang, Kyungsoo malah lebih memilih memeluk leher Jongin erat, membalas semua kecupan yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, satu sosok berjalan dan mendekat kearah mereka. Saat melihat adegan cukup panas yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo lakukan, sosok itu hampir terjatuh dan segera membungkam mulut. Berteriak dalam hati sekuat mungkin dengan mata membulat hebat menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah tak boleh keluar dari kediaman _halmonie_ dan _harabojie_ bagi pengantin baru?"

Suara itu terdengar lirih, namun cukup membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersentak. Mereka segera menyudahi ciuman dan menatap sumber suara.

"Oh~" Jongin dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bersamaan.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**T. B. C**

Thanks To:

yoon HyunWoon, schalk, 12, xoxowolf, PandaCherry, Kim Leera, younlaycious88, riia08, sehunpou, EarthDO, exocansu, Kim Ri Ha, Kaisoo32, yamanaka aya, LuXiaoLu, Kaisooship, flowerdyo, KaiSooLovers, Nuraya sarang, wanny, dokyungsoo21, Kang eun seok, Nadia'Ongin, Ryeolasoo, mwinssi, me1214, dorekyungsoo93, yixingcom, 9394loves, Baby Kim, kaisookiddie, kim soo jong, LynKim, SiWonnie407mine, exindira, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, rahayuuni, rizd.o12, yoow ara, kaisoohunlovers, NH, kim jongsoo, chanyeol's buin, lovesungminppa, lee chan hyun, rnsoul, Kyungkyungchuuu, nadiyaups, sayahaura, hea, kyungie22, NS Yoonji, Hany Kwan, annisa febrianti 1671, ErnasTiaraa, KOMOZAKU MITSUKI, 15, april aries, Leeznakyu, chensation, kyunggiee, NURUL, jongindo, BBCnindy, SuJuXOXO91, meCa, alikarchsr, sugar day, NaYool, blackwhite1214, DOtatsura, Shallow Lin, Guest, ruixi, rinzkudo, minbyuliee, halfia, sungkyurry, kim jongsoo, Retnoelf, Desta Soo, cho haneul, Leelys Chie Cassiopeia, mirarose86, rimeonxy, MaxMin, DJ 100, Hyomilulu.

CHAPTER 10 UPDATE

Maaf lama T_T, dan maaf kalo ada nama yang ga kesebut, lagi sibuk banget soalnya T_T

Ga bisa banyak ngomong sekarang, big thanks buat yang udah review ya . KaiSoo udah nikah yaaa…dan maaf ga bisa bikin junmen sama yixing (karna yixing sama saya /plak/)…dan yang mau rate naik angkat tangannnn ^^

KEEP REVIEW YA~ see you next chapter ^^


End file.
